A Star In Heaven
by GypsyJade
Summary: Not fully HBP compliant.Harry starts having strange dreams and they all end the same,with unearthly silver eyes haunting him. Something is going on and for the first time in the last 10 years if not the history of Hogwarts two new teachers grace Hogwarts.
1. Haunting Eyes

**A Star In Heaven **

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do not claim to own him or anything else that may in fact be the thought of the lovely writer Jo Rowling is, please don't sue me. I do however own all original characters in whole or in part that appear in this story. This story is not HBP compliant, though quite a few things are taken from that book; again I own nothing except for the plot and original characters. Thank you for reading! -GypsyJade

**A/n: I am aware that I never finished Emerald Eyes, for those of you who read it and those 8 of you who reviewed I'm sorry but think of this as the new and improved version. I would like to point out that anything underlined and in italics is happening in dreamland. Anything solely in italics is thought. Enjoy.**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Haunting Eyes**_

_It was a chilling night as the footsteps hurried along the completely deserted cobbled street, with every dainty step the dilapidated remnants of what was known as a great house loomed ever closer. That was the landmark that caused anticipation to bubble up inside the figure, an old rusted street sign squeaked loudly in the looming silence reading "Spinner's End". The last house on this pitiful excuse of a street came into view, the only one where even a faint promise of light dared seep through the curtains hung on the bottom window. As a delicate gloved hand reached out for the door, one last desperate look was spared the hauntingly silent street before the impending knock on the door was allowed._

"_Severus! Severus you must help me!" the voice of a woman filled the air and indeed on the other side of the now opened door stood the esteemed Hogwarts Potions Master looking impassive though his eyes betrayed a slight since of confusion. He stood aside allowing the body to enter as a small worn sitting room was revealed. _

"_Narcissa what a pleasant surprise, what brings you to my door on such hours of the night no less?" Severus lead the woman to a worn couch where she sat after throwing off her cloak and wringing her hands._

"_I must speak with you. It is of the most importance and could not wait a moment longer." Her voice did nothing to hide the obvious near hysterical concern that was etched into her very being. Severus frowned further and held a hand up to stop her from continuing. He very calming and almost boredly pointed his wand at a seemingly innocent bookcase. With a crash of white light the bookcase slid over to reveal a hidden staircase and a disgruntled looking man, who on further inspection proved to be Wormtail._

"_Narcissa I trust you know Wormtail. Wormtail as you can see we have a guest I do think it would be best if you fetched us some of my elf made wine." Narcissa sighed somewhat exasperatedly and nodded._

"_I am not here to serve you!" Wormtail squeaked though the entire time avoiding Severus' eye. The sight really was something to see, as Wormtail's left hand caressed his right which looked as if it were covered in a silver glove he looked everywhere but at Severus who in turn laughed cruelly at the pitiful excuse of a man cowering before him._

"_I believe the Dark Lord placed you here to assist me, surely that is clear indication you are no longer in his graces." Something caught Severus' eye as he quickly straightened his face into the ever present scowl._

"_Then back to your room you are not needed" Wormtail scampered up the hidden stairs as the bookshelf replaced itself. The soft clinks of glass was heard in the unsettling silence that filled the house once again, someone was bringing the tray with the wine but before the identity could be revealed another white light was shot at the abused bookcase. Squeaking and more scampering was heard before a door somewhere above was slammed closed. _

"_Severus enough with all these distractions I must speak with you before Bella realizes I am gone" Narcissa's voice was on the edge of hysteria as a third figure joined them in the sitting room._

"_You have plenty of time before that Auntie Cissa, drink some wine and relax your nerves." The figure of another woman, though young by her voice came into view though off focus, her most prominent feature were unearthly silver eyes._

"_Rose?" Narcissa's blue eyes widened and a gloved hand came up to the younger woman's face tracing it with motherly love._

"_Aye, do not fret Auntie, Severus has told me what troubled him and surely what you have come tonight to ask help with. I shall take care of it" the voice soothed the older witch's nerves though she hastily pushed back a loose strand of hair and looked nervously at her niece._

"_You promise you can keep him safe? I know it is vengeance for Lucius' failure but he is my only son! The Dark Lord …ha…can't…he doesn't expect him to be able to do the task I know! He is punishing my son for what his father has done wrong! How can you help me? I came to ask Severus to perhaps change his mind." With flustered words she looked back at Severus' face to find him only shaking his head._

"_You as well as I know that when the Dark Lord is angry nothing can sway his plans, and for one I am not foolish enough to try." Severus pushed his black hair, which many thought to be greasy when in fact it was purely too thin to withstand everyday abuse well, out of his sallow face as he looked upon the two. It was the young woman who broke the silence that had passed between them with only Narcissa's drowning gulps of wine. _

"_I promise you I can do it Auntie, and I am prepared to make the Unbreakable Vow to calm your mind, if Severus would so kindly concede to be our bonder" The silver eyes almost glowed with determination as Narcissa nodded in agreement and looked to Severus who with a defeated sigh pulled out his wand and touched it to the two clasped hands._

_After a few shaky breaths Narcissa finally spoke never straying her eyes from her niece's liquid mercury orbs though her voice sounded each time softer and farther away as she spoke._

"_Will you,…Rose, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?"_

"_I will" answered Rose never blinking._

_A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from Severus' want and wound it's way around the women's hands._

"_And will you to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?" _

"_I will" her voice dropping with emotion as another lick of flame bounded itself on their hands._

"_And, should it prove best and necessary, will you care for him as if he were your own and lead him down the correct path, even if it is in defiance of the Dark Lord's orders?"_

"_I will." A small smile threatened the corners of Rose's lips as the final flame completed the vow like a burning snake, there was no out now._

Harry shot up panting and sweat dripping down his face, of all the nightmares he had endured, this one worried him the most. For the first time in his life, Harry was haunted by not evil red eyes, but passionate silver orbs who had no name and no significant owner.

**A/n: I know it's short but it's all you need for now. This is probably the shortest chapter if not one of them. Let me know what you think and I'll post more up soon people. Happy Holidays! -GypsyJade**


	2. One Last Return

**A Star In Heaven **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do not claim to own him or anything else that may in fact be the thought of the lovely writer Jo Rowling is, please don't sue me. I do however own all original characters in whole or in part that appear in this story. This story is not HBP compliant, though quite a few things are taken from that book; again I own nothing except for the plot and original characters. Thank you for reading! –GypsyJade

**A/n: Words that are in italics only convey thought, words in italics but between these things "" (whose name I've momentarily forgotten) convey a spoken spell, got it? Good! On another note I do borrow dialogue from the wonderful genius that is Jo Rowling as there are certain things that can not be changed, so yes you'll recognize it, it's not mine don't sue me. Cookies for everyone!-GypsyJade**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**One Last Return**_

Harry Potter hated his relatives, more than anyone he ever knew. And for The Boy Who Lived, that was really saying something. He didn't understand why Dumbledore made him return to the forsaken place that was Number 4 Privet Drive year after year, when there was in the least, another place, another family who would have loved to have him there. But every year since he was 11 he had to return to this place, with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and worst of all Dudley. So here he was, digging up weeds by the root in Aunt Petunia's garden, covered with dirt, bits of green…something or other all over his far too large clothes and some weird smooched pink thing he hoped hadn't been an earthworm on his knee. If there was one thing he was grateful for was the simple fact that he was outside. It was a rare occurrence when he was at his Uncle's house to be let out, after all they wouldn't want the neighbors to see him and think he was in any way shape or form related to them. And once again the simple thought of how in the world this woman he called Aunt Petunia was in fact related to his mother, sought its way into his head, causing him to chop rather dangerously at a particularly stubborn weed.

"I daresay Madam Sprout would be indeed very appalled to see you treat a plant that way Harry" the boy froze mid twack and looked up through his dirt encrusted glasses to see two very familiar and welcomed faces.  
"Headmaster?" trying to wipe his glasses on his equally dirty shirt sleeve Harry only managed to make the pair chuckle before a very welcome voice cleaned them with a wave of the wand.  
"_Scourifigy_, honestly Harry you should have known that would only make a bigger mess." Harry could only offer the other man a sheepish grin as he helped himself up off the ground.  
"What are you doing here?" Harry turned back to Dumbledore after looking at the worn but slightly fuller appearance of his favorite ex professor and werewolf friend.  
"I trust you received my owl Harry? I'm sorry I could not give you an exact time but it is Friday is it not?" Dumbledore's tone was rather light as were his eyes though they did hold a slight serious look as if questioning Harry, _'you did not prepare because you did not believe I would come'._ Harry very suddenly felt very ashamed and shifted slightly under both wizards' gaze.

"Are you done in the garden boy? I don't want the neighbors to see you more than necessary, do you hear me!" As ironically cruel as it seemed, Harry was saved from answering by the bellowing that his dear Uncle Vernon had commenced. Harry bit his tongue as a sarcastic reply fought to make it's way out, after all who would notice him if his Uncle was not bellowing through half of the house disturbing the tranquility that had indeed settled itself on Privet Drive, along with the insufferable heat.  
"I see you haven't informed your relatives that we were on the way, or else I doubt they would have you out here in this high heat…well no matter let's go inside I have a few things to discuss with them and Remus will be more than happy to help you gather any last bits of possession that might need picking up" Dumbledore's tone lacked it's normal warmth and Harry did not want to be on the receiving end of it. He led them into the kitchen only pausing slightly to make sure he didn't track anymore dirt and mud than necessary into Aunt Petunia's immaculate house for fear she would blow a fuse, as much as he didn't particularly like her, he didn't want to see her head blow off.  
"Uncle Vernon? Aunt Petunia, I forgot to mention that my Headmaster would be by today to speak with you" Harry watched in morbid awe as the vein in Uncle Vernon's head pulsed rather grotesquely at the bit of information.  
"And what time will those …people be here" a terrified squeak and grip on his immensely meaty arm prevented Vernon from using his normally preferred word of "freak" to describe the wizards.  
"Actually, right now…I'm sure you remember the Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, and this is Remus Lupin" Harry decided it was best not to mention that Remus was a werewolf for fear that Aunt Petunia might faint, though she was already on the verge of it if he could judge anything from how pale she got in the last minute.  
"Harry why don't I help you upstairs…" Remus obviously did not want to be in that room for Albus' "friendly chat" with his relatives and frankly neither did he.  
"Great idea…this way." Harry led him out of the kitchen passing a terrified looking Dudley trying to grasp onto and cover his rump.

"Well this is what I call under prepared" Remus rolled his eyes at Harry's messy room and proceeded to pull open his trunk trying to figure out what to load first.  
"Tell me how did all this fit in here in the first place?" Harry shrugged smiling and looking around to help put his things away.  
"Maybe you should go take a shower Harry…you're starting to remind me of an overgrown Mandrake" Remus chuckled as Harry threw a wad of clothes at him before heading out. On the way back to his room, properly scrubbed and bathed, Harry could quite well hear the distinct muffled sounds of Uncle Vernon's yelling downstairs and wondered if it wasn't time for them to go yet.  
"I do believe I've got everything to once again fit into your trunk, though I'm not going to ask why your trainers were shoved up and under the bed." Remus rolled his eyes once again and since seeing him earlier in the garden Harry actually saw him. Remus looked quite worn if not a little fuller around the middle, newly healed gashes found themselves on his face and part of his neck as if he had been in a fight.  
"Remus what happened to your…" Harry was cut off by Remus' hand, as he handed him Hedwig's cage.  
"That's a story for another time, now I think we've left your relatives alone with Albus long enough" Remus shrunk Harry's trunk and pocketed it. Sighing in immediate defeat, Harry led the way downstairs holding Hedwig's cage gently.

"Ah, Harry I see you've cleaned up. Now before we go on our way, I'm afraid we will have to impose on your Aunt and Uncle's hospitality for a little while more." Dumbledore passed from the kitchen into the sitting room leaving a very flabbergasted Vernon Dursley and an unbelievably pale Petunia in his wake.  
"You will, will you?" was all that Uncle Vernon could even process much less form into words at this point in his anger.  
"Yes, I shall" Dumbledore flicked his wand at the three causing them to zoom through the room and sit on the couch, rather unceremoniously. Before having to be told to both Remus and Harry sat on the last armchair, Harry sitting on the arm while Remus took the chair.  
"Sirius' will was uncovered last week Harry and it seems that he has left you everything he owned." The was a muffled intake of breath from the couch, but Harry refused to look their way.  
"You mean…his godfather's dead!" Vernon looked about ready to explode from the news; Harry hadn't felt inclined to tell them that his one godfather had died.  
"Yes, now the gold of course will join your vault at Gringotts, you also inherit all of his personal possessions; the only problem we can see is that he also left you number twelve, Grimmauld Place." An eerie silence filled the room, and Harry was sure he would fall ill, his stomach was already starting to plot against him.  
"He's been left a house!" Vernon's voice betrayed his interest and greed enough that Remus shot the man a hell of a glare which caused complete silence to come from Vernon's flapping mouth, once again Vernon's fear of wizards had left him speechless.  
"I don't want it, you can have it Headmaster… for Headquarters or you Remus you can have it if you want…I want nothing to do with it" Harry was finding it harder to swallow as he said so.  
"As generous as that is we've vacated headquarters from number twelve for the time being until we are sure that it has indeed passed into your possession" Dumbledore nodded his head at which Remus continued though Harry thought his voice was rather tight.

"As with most purebloods the Black family decrees that traditionally the house should be handed down the direct line, to the next male with the name of 'Black' but since Sirius is gone…and his younger brother Regulus as well and neither had children of their own. It very well may be that the house has passed into the next in line for ownership, in other words: number twelve, Grimmauld Place may have passed into Bellatrix Lestrange's ownership." Harry stared in disbelief of what he was hearing, Bellatrix to own Sirius' house? The woman who killed him? His own bloody cousin sent him through that forsaken veil in the Department of Mysteries, and then gloated about it to Harry!  
"No…" Dumbledore cleared his throat a bit and set Harry with a slightly amused look before replying.  
"Well we would rather you had complete ownership of it as well Harry. Luckily there is a very simple test we can perform to see if the house has in fact come into your ownership" Dumbledore stood and held out his wand once again.  
"What kind of test Professor?" Harry set Hedwig's cage down, having just realized he still held it in his lap.  
"Well if you have inherited the house as proclaimed by the will then you have also inherited" With a flick of his wand a loud crack and a thud of something dropping onto Aunt Petunia's immaculate floors was heard. And there in the middle of the sitting room on top of the shag carpet appeared a house-elf, one with a snout for a nose, giant bat's ears and enormous bloodshot eyes, who looked rather murderous in his filthy rags.  
"Kreacher…"

The Dursley's collectively shrieked and drew among themselves as if the horrid little creature would attack them at any moment. Harry did not expect this and stared at the horrible creature, one that had surely aided in some of his misery, one that he did not want to be responsible for.  
"Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't, Kreacher **won't**!" the Dursley's squeals were drowned out by the horrible little elf's incessant screaming, and it occurred to Harry he looked very much like Dudley did at 3 years of age while throwing a tantrum.  
**"Kreacher belongs to Miss Bellatrix, oh yes, Kreacher belongs to the Blacks, Kreacher wants his new mistress, Kreacher won't go to the Potter brat, Kreacher won't, won't!"  
**Remus grabbed Harry's arm and motioned to the elf, doing his best to shout over it.  
"As you can see he's reluctant to come to you, so the house is rightfully yours…now if you would have him do something to stop this horrible noise before we are all left deaf!"  
Harry watched as Remus covered his ears the more Kreacher banged himself on the floor throwing a tantrum. Give him an order? Harry didn't want the horrid little creature, he didn't care what Hermione said, this was one evil house elf, who deserved nothing of freedom.

"Kreacher shut up!" there was nothing else he wanted from the horrible waste of mass, just quiet and that was exactly what he got, golden silence. Kreacher kept throwing a silent tantrum pure fury shinning in his horrible bloodshot eyes promising nothing but dark painful secrets for his newly inherited Master.  
"It seems Sirius knew what he was doing; you are the rightful owner of number twelve Grimmauld Place and of Kreacher. Though if I may make a suggestion maybe it's best if you send Kreacher to work at Hogwarts with the other house-elves to keep an eye on him, we don't want him to find any sort of loophole in this entire mess" Harry looked back at Remus and then down at Kreacher who was looking as if he would rather tear him limb from limb.  
"Good idea Professor, Kreacher I want you to go work in the Hogwarts kitchens with the other house-elves" with one more glare at the entire room Kreacher disappeared with a pop.  
"Before we go there is one other thing I must discuss with your relatives and you might as well sit and listen as well" Dumbledore nodded to the chair Remus had been sitting in and Harry obliged sitting down and looking up at Remus in question.

"As you well know, Harry comes of age in a year's time…"Dumbledore began his tone light though Harry could almost see the chill emanating from him as he looked at the Dursley's who in turn drew closer together as if struck dumb, except Petunia who spoke for the first time since Dumbledore stepped foot into her house.  
"No, he doesn't. He's a month younger than Dudley and Dudders doesn't turn eighteen until the year after next." Her voice was slightly squeaking but she did not falter. Dumbledore in turn smiled at her as one would a small child who believes to have all the answers without knowing any of the questions.  
"In the muggle world perhaps, but in the Wizarding world he will come of age in a year's time." Remus answered her somewhat kindly before Dumbledore continued as if he hadn't been interrupted at all.  
"Now as you may or may not know the wizard called Lord Voldemort has returned to this country. The Wizarding community is in open warfare and Harry whom Lord Voldemort has already attempted to kill on more occasions that I would like to remember is in even greater danger than the day that I left him on your doorstep fifteen years ago, with a letter explaining about his parents' murder and expressing the hope that you would care for him as though he were your own. Something you did not do. You have never treated Harry as a son, and he has known nothing but neglect and often cruelty at your hands. The only bright side to the situation is that in the least you have spared him the unfortunate damage you have inflicted upon the boy sitting between you" This truly struck Vernon and Petunia as preposterous as they searched futilely between them to see if there was someone other than Dudley there. Again Dumbledore continued not allowing them to speak.

"The magic I evoked fifteen years ago means that Harry has powerful protection while he can still call this house 'home', however miserable he has been here and however unwelcome, badly treated you have in the least albeit grudgingly allowed him houseroom. Possibly the only positive thing you have ever done for him for this means that up until the moment Harry turns seventeen Lord Voldemort cannot touch him. And so I ask you allow him return once more before his seventeenth birthday to ensure that the protection continues until then." Silence followed Dumbledore's request and looking at the Dursley's Harry was akin in their shock. Dudley looked as if he were still trying to work out when and if he had ever been mistreated, Uncle Vernon looked as if he were choking on a piece of his favorite pudding, but aunt Petunia's reaction was the queerest to Harry of all, she looked flushed, as if embarrassed at all the truth Dumbledore had said and she was the one who replied.

"Of course he shall return before his birthday…" and with that it was all settled, and looking into her horse looking face Harry finally saw what connected her to his mother and for as far as he could remember he was grateful she was his Aunt.


	3. The trouble with obsessions

**A Star In Heaven **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do not claim to own him or anything else that may in fact be the thought of the lovely writer Jo Rowling is, please don't sue me. I do however own all original characters in whole or in part that appear in this story. This story is not HBP compliant, though quite a few things are taken from that book; again I own nothing except for the plot and original characters. Thank you for reading! –GypsyJade

**A/n: I would like to point out that anything underlined and in italics is happening in dreamland. Anything solely in italics is thought. Enjoy.**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The trouble with obsessions**_

_He had a cold clammy feeling in the pit of his stomach and found it incredibly hard to swallow. Somewhere to his right, or was it his left, he wasn't sure he could tell the two apart at the moment, a grandfather clock ticked away the longest seconds of his life. His deep blue eyes followed his mother's pacing and he sighed. 'What if she doesn't come?' he hadn't seen his cousin in almost 2 years. But his fears were quelled as the grandfather clock struck midnight, and a familiar pair of liquid mercury orbs came into view and soon his cousin was materializing out of the shadows.  
__"Questioning me are you little dragon?" her smirk rivaled any of the older Malfoys. Her hair fell over her shoulder bright white streaks contrasting against the onyx curls framing her face.  
"Never...and don't call me little I'm taller than you and have been for atleast 3 years." His voice was too tense in the attempt to try and appear normal. The girl snorted in his general direction, laying a leather messenger bag on the bed in front of him she quickly went to work.  
__"We do not have a lot of time,there's nothing I can do to prevent him from branding you persay." she held up a porcelain hand to stop them from inturrupting as she held up a small blue jar filled with shimmering white paste.  
"The only solution that will buy us time is for my own brand upon your left forearm...do you accept me Draco Xander Malfoy? do you promise to follow me no matter who you will have to stand up against?" Draco hesitated a moment watching as she held the shimmering translucent paste above his arm. His pale blue eyes came up to meet her liquid silver ones and with a confidence he hadn't had in years he agreed.  
"Yes, I do" He drew in a sharp breath as the paste was applied and his arm went numb,but as soon as the cold came and spread through it was replaced by pure heat. He was vaguely aware that his cousin was chanting and it was her fingers who were soothingly working away the pain. In a blink it was done, and there was a vague outline of a mark, one he had seen when he was younger, one he hadn't seen since his father dove head first into the Dark Lord's return and his cousin had ceased coming to their house. One he felt comfort in, even with the knowledge of the Dark Mark covering over that piece of "skin", but he knew, "that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet". _

_He was marked, a carrier of the Rose, but what would that mean?_

Harry woke with a start from where he lay, across the room he heard the distinct snores of his best friend, and a quick glance proved the redhead was still fast asleep. With an almost inaudible groan Harry sat up in his bed and pulled on his glasses, the images of his dream still fresh in his mind. It had been the fourth time that he had dreamt this meeting, but this had been the clearest he had seen it and as promised he would make his way downstairs to find Remus. It had taken a lot of convincing and talking with Dumbledore and Remus to get Harry to agree to step foot again in Grimmuald Place. He carefully made his way across the room and out into the hall, he didn't want to come across anyone else at this point, not when he had so much on his mind.

One of the first things he found upon stepping back into Grimmauld Place a few weeks ago was that because he wasn't a direct Black decendant but had infact inherited the house he could bypass the immense spells Mrs. Black had placed upon her portrait and remove it from the front hall. But even as he allowed a small smirk at that victory, his mind was clouded with images of bright mercury orbs and faded rose outlines. Murmurs of spells and porcelain hands, he knew, this was becoming an obsession rather quickly. But it wasn't his fault, he knew...he knew that Draco Malfoy was up to no good, and if he couldn't convince his friends by the time they all got on the Hogwarts Express, he would find out by the end of the school year. Of this, he was positive. Now all he had to do was inform his father's confidant, so where could a werewolf be at this hour of night if not in his room? The kitchen of course! Harry slowly made his way to the cozy room, he wasn't sure if it was because Mrs. Weasley spent the most time in the kitchen or if it was a change in the magic wards of the house itself that suddenly made the kitchen seem much cozier to him. In truth the whole house was slowly becoming to seem more alive, as ironic as that seemed. As suspected, Harry found Remus nursing a cup of black tea when he stepped into the room. His friend looked tired, worn, but most of all, worried. the worry lines on his face seemed deeper tonight, and Harry hesistated on letting his precense known, but he should have learned that he can't hide from a werewolf.  
"I thought you might need to talk, would you like some tea Harry?" With a flick of his elegant hands Remus set another place infront of him near the warm fire in the kitchen hearth.

"How? I think you've been hanging around with Dumbledore too much" Harry tried to lighten the steady tension building in the roo, as he made his way to sit down at the place offered to him. He was happy to find he had partially succeeded, as Remus allowed a small smile to grace his face before turning his honey eyes firmly on Harry's emerald ones.  
"They happen at the same intervals...your last dream was a week ago and two days prior...the one before was a week and 3 days prior" Remus trailed off as he took a sip of his almost empty saucer.  
"It was so much clearer this time, she was applying a paste to his arm, and there was a mark! Right whereVoldemort marks his Death Eaters, she has the same porcelain skin as Malfoy and if it weren't for the fact that she calls his mother aunt I would think she was his sister. But those eyes...can people even have pure silver eyes Remus?" Harry was aware he was rambling somewhat, but he couldn't help but want to tell everything he saw. He wasn't so aloof however to miss the flicker of recognition that flitted through Remus' eyes when he mentioned the color.  
"Yes Harry it is possible though I will say, only magical blood, pure magical blood, in it's most animalistic form has been able to produce such a trait" Remus stood and washed his cup slowly the manual way in the sink as Harry thought over this.  
"I have to find out what's going on, Malfoy can't be trusted...he's up to no good I know it and I'll find out what even if it takes me all year" Harry hardly recognized the sound as it started to softly but soon he felt red with emberassment and not a little confusion at seeing Remus openly laughing at him.

"That's the problem with obsessions Harry, they latch on quickly and eventually only give you something you'd rather not have and only wish you could have left behind" This was truly a strange night.

**A/n: Sorry about having such a short chapter up before but IE was messing up when I uploaded the doc and cut the rest off, it's still not terribly long but I hoped you enjoyed it. -GypsyJade**

**Ps- if anyone would like to be my BETA I'd be uber happy and love you forever and ever drop me a line and let me know.**


	4. A First in Hogwarts History

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do not claim to own him or anything else that may in fact be the thought of the lovely writer Jo Rowling is, please donrquote t sue me. I do however own all original characters in whole or in part that appear in this story. This story is not HBP compliant, though quite a few things are taken from that book; again I own nothing except for the plot and original characters. Thank you for reading! -GypsyJade

**_Chapter 4_** **_A first in Hogwarts History_**

Harry sighed and climbed into the waiting taxi after Ron. His group was last to leave, Hermione and Remus were already in the taxi and sent them looks of impatience as they finally rolled down the road towards King's Cross Station. He had tried for the past two weeks to convince his friends that Draco Malfoy was an even bigger threat this year but he wasn't sure theyh took him seriously.  
"Come on Harry we're going to have to make a run for it" Ron and Hermoine were already sprinting away from the barrier when he made his way through. The red steam engine known as the Hogwarts Express was blowing it's whistle in a last warning. without a second to look anymore sheepish than he already looked towards Mrs. Weasly who wasn't sure is she was more upset with him being late or the fact that in the least he had made it thorugh the barrier. Shoving his trunk in ahead of him Harry practically jumped onto the train as it started to move out of the station, thankfully it hadn't worked up to full steam yet.

"I am never doing that again" Hermione was having slight problems calming down Crookshanks from having to shove him cage and all into the train before her. Harry groaned and rubbed his side, ofcourse he would fall over his trunk, why hadn't he had the sense to get Remus to shrink it like Hermione had done before they left the house? Ron helped him up and sullenly they made their way to drop off their trunks in the baggage compartment letting Hermione follow ahead with Ginny to try and find a compartment for them to share.  
" I don't know but I think my mum is hiding something from me Harry. She didn't even yell at us when we burst through the barrier late. You don't think Fluer is going to be teaching at Hogwarts do you? I really don't think that would be best" Harry agreed with Ron, even if she was dating Bill, Ron still seemed very flustered by the half Veela. It took them awhile to find the girls but the look on Ron's face was priceless and as amused as Harry was he couldn't help but follow his gaze into the compartment.

"Oy Ron are you trying to catch flies there lad?" an amused smile was on the face of the owner of the irish accented female voice. A fair looking girl with bright hazel eyes and the infamous Weasley red hair sat next to Ginny regarding Ron very fondly. She was dressed rather simply in traveling dragon hide pants, matching boots, a deep blue light cardigan and a black traveling cloak.  
"Jasenia! What are you doing here?" Ron eagerly climbed into the compartment and gave the girl a hug Harry opting instead for sitting next to Hermione who had finally gotten Crookshanks to calm down and was smiling fondly at Ron, Ginny and the girl. After a lot of laughing and catching up Jasenia finally turned her attention towards Harry. For a moment Harry was reminded of Fred and George Weasley, as a flutter of mischevious amusement passed through those hazel eyes.  
"You must be highly confused, I'm Jasenia O'Riley Ron and Ginny's dearest cousin and you must be Harry and Hermione" she held out a delicate hand to take Harry's in a friendly shake before repeating the same with Hermione.  
"What are you doing here 'senia?" Ron was practically bouncing out of his seat at seeing his cousin again and Harry couldn't help but smile at his friend's childlike happiness.  
"Isn't it obvious Ron she's here to teach aren't you?" Hermione asked idly rubbing Crookshank's fur. Jasenia laughed at Ron's excitement and lovingly messed up his shaggy red hair.  
"I am, you are all looking at the new ..." Being impatient Ron inturrupted his cousin.  
"You're teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts this year? Bloody brilliant it means Snape didn't get the job" Rolling her hazel eyes at him Jasenia simply slapped the back of his head playfully.  
"If you would let me finish you dolt. I am your new Assistant Potions Mistress, the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts has been filled by someone much more capable than I" Jasenia smiled cheekily at Ron and Harry couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to ask who would be their new DADA teacher when a voice from out in the corridor interrupted them.

"Pretty words as they were it still does not change the fact that you tried unsuccessfully to set off dung bombs in my compartment. Jasenia Marie O'Riley, please keep in mind that you are now a teacher at a _prestigious_ school of Witchcraft and Wizardy and I am not your babysitter." the voice was rather smooth and plainly female and when Harry turned to face the woman he was hit with a strong sense of deja vue. The woman in the door of their compartment was not much older than they, Harry would put her at no older than 25. She wore pants made of dark material that had holes down the sides paired with a corseted style top that had black lace over a red satin fabric, topped off with a velvet cloak bearing a silver emroidered YVH and dragon hide boots. Her face was very angular, and her skin like porcelain, her eyes were covered with what Harry recognized as muggle sunglasses, but her lips brought real attention to her face. Her pouty lips were covered with dark red lipstick that filled Harry with a morbid facination at the thought that they reminded him of the crimson color that could only be compared to blood.

"Come on now Yamele, we're not even half way there yet." Jasenia pouted at the other girl and leaned back into her seat looking very much like a chastised child. The girl at the door, Yamele, leaned against the frame and raised an immaculate eyebrow at her. Harry took a chance to look around at the rest of his friends, Hermoine was watching the newcomer closely, as was Ginny though she was also trying not to laugh at Ron who looked like he had developed a jaw problem, his mouth was agape and his eyes not moving from Yamele's form.  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night,_cheri_, I didn't come here to remind you you're the adult but to ask if you've seen Draco? I need to have a word with him." Harry chanced another look at Yamele only to find she was looking his way, he wondered why until he heard Hermione squeal and saw Crookshanks streak by towards Yamele, who promptly picked him up and calmed him down.  
"I'm sorry...if I may ask...who are you?" Hermione stood and held out her hands for Crookshanks, who looked at her as if to ask why she wanted to remove him from his obviously comfortable perch.  
"I am Yamele VanHouten, the woman who's luggage you were eyeing awhile ago Miss Granger," there was a small mischevious smile on her lips that Harry coudln't help but think was beautiful. Hermione blushed a bit and smiled back if somewhat shyly as dawning fell upon her.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Professor..." this information snapped Ron out of his reverie and looked bewildered.  
"You're a Professor?" Harry noted with some amusement that his friend was turning as red as his hair if not redder.  
"Welcome back to the state of the living mate where ya been?" Harry tried not to openly laugh at his friend that's not to say that his sister wasn't making up for it.

"If any of you see Draco please let him know I am looking for him." Yamele bowed her head a bit and a strand of her hair fell out of her hood, a dark strand with an inhuman white blonde streak in the middle. Before any of them could reply she was gone, and Ginny's laughter started to die down.

"Well this has to be a first in Hogwart's History..." Hermione started wanting to break the uncomfortable silence that was forming among them. The sliding door opened once againand this time Prince of Slytherin himself walked in.  
"What's that, mudblood Granger. First time in Hogwart's History that we get a compatent Defense teacher?" Harry, Ron and Ginny all stood and pulled out their wands but before any of them could speak they heard a distinct voice round on him from behind.  
"Draco Xander Malfoy, what did you just say?" The blonde paled even further upon hearing the voice behind him, Harry saw a porcelain hand reach towards Draco and grab onto his ear pulling him out into the corridor. The sight was really very funny there stood Draco Malfoy flinching and whimpering as their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher held onto his ear very firmly.  
"Tell me my hearing is failing Draco and that I did not hear you mutter that insufferable excuse for a word that I am firmly against. Tell me Draco Xander that you did not just throw an insult at a girl who was doing nothing to you solely because you are in need of attention." her voice was dangerous and low and Harry noted that Malfoy did not meet her eyes. She gave him a moment before releasing him and saying almost too quiet to hear.  
"Apologize..." Professor Van Houten leaned back against the other side of the corridor waiting for Draco to move, at this he had looked up at her and as Hermione and Ginny tugged him back inside the compartment to sit, he could have sworn a sliver of a silver eye peeked over her sunglasses. A few tense moments passed as no one was sure what to make of the previous events. None of them were prepared for Malfoy to come in after a few more minutes looking quite abashed and much more human.  
"Granger...I'm sorry for ever calling you a mudblood." And as soon as he had come he had gone and when Harry looked up he saw Professor Van Houten leaned against the compartment door.

"A first in Hogwart's History, correct Miss Granger?" Harry suddenly realized...she had taken off the sunglasses and he was staring straight into inhuman silver eyes, though Harry noted that a flitter of surprise passed through those orbs as she caught him looking at her she didn't break eye contact as she added almost as an afterthought.  
"Do remember to report Professor Snape before he blows any more fuses Jasenia..." with that she was gone and Harry wasn't sure how to feel, now that he knew. The silver orbs had a name and a full face, and even more importantly, she was a Professor.This would not be an easy year...that was just another normal part of Hogwart's History...it was never dull for The Boy Who Lived.

**_A/n: HAPPY NEW YEAR!- GypsyJade_**


	5. Professor Yamele VanHouten

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do not claim to own him or anything else that may in fact be the thought of the lovely writer Jo Rowling is, please don't sue me. I do however own all original characters in whole or in part that appear in this story. This story is not HBP compliant, though quite a few things are taken from that book; again I own nothing except for the plot and original characters. Thank you for reading! -GypsyJade

_**Chapter 5  
Professor Yamele VanHouten**_

Harry yawned loudly and turned over in his bed, the familiarity of the Gryffindor boy's dorm filling his hazy vision. He sat up and noticed most of his dorm mates were still soundly asleep and groped on his side table for his eyeglasses. Images of the sorting feast the night before filled his head as Harry tried to awaken enough to make it to the bathroom.

_: Flashback :_

_Harry followed Hermione and Ron to their other friends at the Gryffindor table, while both of them sported Prefect badges, Harry had a Captains badge on his robes. This had caught the eye of Seamus and Dean who proceeded to ask Harry what his plans for the team this year would be. He barely participated in the conversation as his eyes kept finding themselves up to the staff table where both Ron's cousin Jasenia O'Riley and Yamele Van Houten sat chatting idly with the other professors. Harry couldn't help but feel rather curious as to why the Headmaster looked a little less than happy at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The calm and rather cold looks he sent the girl were not lost on Harry, and he really wondered about their new Professor._

_During the sorting Harry couldn't help but watch his new Professor, who watched the sorting with slight interest and boredom, as she looked up her eyes caught his, and even though they were covered with dark glasses he could almost feel the cold mercury color that had haunted him over the summer._

_: End flashback :_

With a deep sigh Harry stood from his too comfy four poster bed and quietly gathered his bath towel and school robes, there was no point in trying to go back to sleep it would be 7:30 in 10 minutes anyway, and soon his dorm mates would be up. Making his way into the shower, he allowed the words Remus had told him to tumble over in his mind as the warm water flowed over him. _'it is possible though I will say, only magical blood, pure magical blood, in it's most animalistic form has been able to produce such a trait' _What did Remus mean by animalistic? Was she an anamagus? Or did he mean she had animal blood in her? Magical animal blood? But then how could she be human...was she even human? Harry groaned, he hadn't even started his day officially and already he had a headache the size of a fully grown dragon, perhaps he could ask Madam Pompfrey for some potion before heading off to his first class.

"Morning mate, I'll be right out of the shower, I had this great idea for a play this year" Harry smiled amused as Ron kept his ramblings going into the bathroom, turning back to his bed Harry decided to look for his Marauder's Map, he wasn't sure why but he thought he'd keep it at hand even if he didn't plan on using it today. Following after Neville, Harry made his way down to the Common Room listening to the other boy tell him about his summer.  
"Gran took me with her to visit her friend in France this summer. We met a lot of interesting French witches and wizards, and I've even started learning French! But I'm glad to be home, French witches are too affectionate...it was weird to be hugged and kissed by so many of them at a time" Harry couldn't help but laugh as his friend blushed brightly at the memory. Soon they were joined by Hermione and Ginny and bringing up the rear as usual was Ron who sped by calling them to follow down before breakfast was over, even though they all knew they still had at least another hour.

"What's our first class Hermione?" Harry asked pushing back his now empty plate, Hogwarts food had to be the best ever. He watched half in awe as his friend continued to pile food in his mouth oblivious to the disgusted looks he was getting from his fellow Prefect.  
"Double Potions with the Slytherins followed by Charms, then History of Magic right before lunch and you two have Divination while I have Ancient Runes and before dinner we have Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ronald you've sufficiently stuffed your face now help me hand the rest of these schedules out." Hermione handed out their schedules as she explained this and chastised Ron as she continued down the table. Harry read over his schedule and frowned, normally he was ecstatic at going to DADA, as it was always his favorite class but now he wasn't sure how to feel. Almost as if reading his thoughts the youngest Weasley, Ginny sat next to him holding up her schedule.  
"I have Double Defense Against the Dark Arts first, Jasenia told me that we couldn't have a more qualified Professor this year but I don't know she's so intimidating." Harry couldn't help but agree with her, over the summer he and Ginny had what could only be described as a fling, but they both agreed they were better off as friends.  
"I guess we'll have to see, at least she can't be as bad as Umbridge." Harry made his way back to Gryffindor tower still talking to Ginny when the Prince of Slytherin himself bumped into them causing Ginny to fall onto the floor.  
"Oy! Watch where you're going Malfoy!" Ginny huffed angrily at the older boy and in place of a nasty remark Draco Malfoy actually stopped as if only then had he seen Ginny and helped her up.  
"So sorry Weaslette, you should watch where I'm going too then these things wouldn't happen." A ghost of a smile traced his features before he turned to look at Harry and continue on his way.  
"That…was…strange" They continued on their way to get their books both in contemplative silence.  
"Why would Malfoy…I mean…he…almost…nice?" Harry couldn't wrap his mind around what happened.  
"Harry, I know what you're thinking. But he's not, well at least not up to anything really bad. Malfoy's acting different because of Professor VanHouten" Ginny's voice cut through his mind as Harry looked at her quizzically, but she said no more opting for leaving the Common Room instead.

"It should be illegal to have Double Potions with the Slytherins this early in the morning." Ron complained as the Golden Trio made their way down to the dungeons. Hermione rolled her eyes but opted to change the conversation instead of encouraging him any further.  
"I wonder what we'll have to brew today…do you think much will change now that Professor O' Riley is part of the class?" Hermione was voicing what everyone wondered. Would it be welcome? Harry thought it odd that Potions class could be any different than it had been for the past 5 years.

Harry was only partially right, Potions was still tedious and dangerous but while it was obvious that neither of their Professors truly liked each other they did, in the least, tolerate each other's teaching practices and for the first time since Harry could remember the Slytherins were just as much reprimanded as the Gryffindors. But more impressive, was the fact that Neville Longbottom had not caused any kind of explosion today. This had to be a sign right? Maybe Neville had finally outgrown his fears of Professor Snape, but Harry thought it was the fact that Professor O'Riley kept Professor Snape busy enough that he wasn't able to breathe down poor Neville's neck as much. If he took all this information to heart then Harry could say, rather foolishly, that if Professor O'Riley was an improvement in Potions then Professor VanHouten had to be an improvement on Umbridge, but honestly, a full grown mandrake as teacher was an improvement over the toad looking woman who was unfortunately still very much alive and well at the Ministry. Harry's schedule was full enough that soon all thoughts of Defense class were pushed into the very edges of the back of his mind.

It wasn't until he was standing in the Defense classroom that his earlier conversation with Ginny came to mind. Come to think of it, Harry hadn't even seen Ginny at lunch or surely he would have remembered to bring it up again, but now it was too late Professor VanHouten was making her way into the class room. She certainly struck out in Harry's mind, but then again he was almost sure that Dumbledore (or maybe it was Hermione) had mentioned their new Professors were the youngest that Hogwarts had in over a decade. Maybe that was part of it, but Harry like any and possibly every other student there had to admit Professor VanHouten looked nothing like any of the Professors they had ever had the pleasure of being taught by. For one, she didn't wear witches' robes as was the norm among the other teachers; she was dressed in what Harry recognized as muggle clothing: dark jeans, a tight looking undershirt with slim straps, and a long sleeved black knitted jumper looking shirt that was thin enough to see the color of the aforementioned undershirt was red. Across her hips she wore a belt and off the belt what Harry could only assume was a sheathed dagger hung, her hair was loose but did not completely hide the intricate necklaces around her slim neck, there was even a gothic cross among the many intricacies, and as if to match the glint of rings could be seen on her delicate hands. Harry supposed that on any other woman, such apparel would look absurd, but there was little fault to be found on Professor VanHouten, even the ever present sunglasses complimented her demeanor, and it was then Harry realized, what a breath taking picture she made.


	6. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do not claim to own him or anything else that may in fact be the thought of the lovely writer Jo Rowling is, please don't sue me. I do however own all original characters in whole or in part that appear in this story. This story is not HBP compliant, though quite a few things are taken from that book; again I own nothing except for the plot and original characters. Thank you for reading! –Gypsy Jade

**Summary:** Not fully HBP compliant. Harry starts having strange dreams and they all end the same, with unearthly silver eyes haunting him. Something is going on and for the first time in the last 10 years if not the history of Hogwarts two new teachers grace Hogwarts.

_**Chapter 6  
Defense against the Dark Arts**_

"Settle down class. Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts. I figure there is really no point in giving you an entirely too long speech about this class since there is a good chance you've heard it all in the past 5 years of 5 different professors. So I will start with something a bit more practical, your assignment for next class." Harry was with the majority of the class in groaning as Professor VanHouten stated her unwelcome announcement. The woman in question only laughed and waved her hand in a dismissive manner at their complaints.  
"Oh hush now you haven't even heard what I have to say. Now I want each of you to write me two lists, which in turn means two pieces of parchment please. One with the things you have learned in the past 5 years, related to defense. If you learned it in this class specifically I would like you to mark it down along with which year and teacher. The other list is what you think you should learn this year. I won't set a minimum but I will say that two things does not constitute as a list, I will set a maximum though, because this is for a grade and I don't fancy staying up until the ungodly hours of 3 in the morning grading these lists, please no list longer than two feet." Harry couldn't help but stifle a laugh as Professor VanHouten pointedly looked at Hermione, the look he noted was rather affectionate and he wondered if Hermione reminded the Professor of herself.

"Now have you all written that down? Good, put away your books, parchment, quills and wands please" with that instruction Professor VanHouten leaned against her desk, watching as everyone in the room looked around quizzically at each other hesitantly moving to do as she said.  
"Now I would assume that you know at least one thing about each other, but that would prove to be optimistic to the point of foolishness. So we are going to go around the room, and you're going to state your name for me, and give me two things about yourself. Whatever you want, if your favorite Quidditch team is the Chuddley Cannons, fine. If you want to become a Healer, great, just two things about you that maybe everyone knows or most people wouldn't guess" She pushed back her hair, and Harry noted how the white blonde streaks made her hair stand out more, he also noted she had pushed up her sunglasses, and once again he was affronted with those silver eyes.

"Mr. Longbottom would you mind starting" Neville paled slightly but stood up and looking around decided it was better to go first.  
"I'm Neville Longbottom, and my Gran took me along with her this summer to visit her witch friend in Paris. And now I'm learning French" Harry watched as Professor VanHouten's eyes lit up and she stood up from leaning on her desk.  
_"Parlez-vous français?__ J'ai appris le français en tant que petite fille, si vous avez besoin jamais de mon aide je serai davantage que voulant." _Neville beamed at the woman as he processed what she had said.  
_"Je suis étude juste, mais j'apprécie votre professeur d'aide, merci."_ Seemingly very pleased with himself he sat down again. And so they went along the class, once the left side of the room had gone, Professor VanHouten started the right side of the room with Draco Malfoy.

"Draco if you would" Harry noted that Professor VanHouten was already on first name basis with Draco and suddenly he felt his dislike of the youngest Malfoy increase.  
"I'm Draco Malfoy; people call me the Prince of Slytherin because I am…" Harry gritted his teeth and clenched his hands at Draco's pretentious tone and attitude; at least that's what he told himself.  
"And most people are wrong when they think I want to follow my father's footsteps, I'm going to apply to be a Potions Master" the room fell deathly silent, the only one who looked unfretted by this revelation was Professor VanHouten who calmly called for the next person to go.

"Mr. Zabini, if you please." The curly haired Slytherin carried on as if what Draco had said was the weather.  
"I'm Blaise Zabini, my parents are Italian and I speak fluent Italian and I'm going to give Drake a run for his money at the Potions position" his tone was playful but his look determined, again Harry saw a glint in Professor VanHouten's eyes as she regarded the Slytherin.  
_"Parlo italiano pure! Quanto bello, Spero che possiamo conversare più successivamente più ulteriormente."_ Harry shuddered as the words rolled off her lips, and he wondered if he was the only one being affected.  
"Ms. Bullstrode if you please" here the class took a slightly different tone. Millicent Bullstrode was quite the imposing looking Slytherin girl. She was tall and rather chubby but not plain enough to be called ugly per say. She was known to be one of the girls that "protected" Pansy Parkinson; she was a living embodiment of what it meant to be a Slytherin.  
"I'm Millicent Bullstrode and I think Draco is going soft under that Mudblood loving Headmaster we have." The room went from deadly silent to the screeching of chairs and shouts as wands were pulled out.

"ENOUGH!_ Wands! _Sit down all of you" Professor VanHouten had gone from a very approachable but slightly intimidating woman to an increasingly intimidating woman. The class collectively fell quiet as every wand pulled out appeared in her hand, the total was 5; Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco and Blaise, with a resounding slap on her desk the wands were left behind as she came closer to the commotion.  
"Ms. Bullstrode, while you are entitled to your opinion, I will discourage you from using such language in my classroom, 30 points from Slytherin for disrespectful use of language and 2 weeks detention with Professor Hagrid." The amount of cold and magic buildup that was literally humming around her made even the normally stoic Blaise Zabini pull away, Millicent Bullstrode stood agape. Professor VanHouten merely pointed to her seat and Millicent sat still in shock.  
"10 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for pulling out your wands after I had specifically instructed the class to put them away, I don't want to hear your excuses Draco…you will each stay after class to retrieve your wands" She shot a sharp look at the younger Malfoy just as he opened his mouth to protest.  
"Ms. Granger if you please" Harry noted that as Professor VanHouten pushed her hair back, the white streaks had turned slightly red, and he wondered if she were not a metamorphagous like Tonks.

"My name is Hermione Granger, my parents are dentists and I think the blatant prejudice against blood at this school, and elsewhere in the Wizarding world is nothing but bullocks" Harry turned to look at Hermione, he had never heard her use such language especially in the presence of a teacher. Professor VanHouten on the other hand, looked very much amused at Hermione's choice of words.  
"While I readily agree with you Ms. Granger, 5 points from Gryffindor for crude language" Harry watched transfixed as she allowed a smile to grace her lips and called for Ron to speak next.  
"I'm Ron Weasley, I'm the youngest boy in my family and I've never seen a better witch than Hermione, muggle born or not" Harry noted the amused look on Professor VanHouten's face as his best friend turned as red as his hair if not redder.

"Very well, Mr. Potter if you please" Harry swallowed as he felt his mouth run dry when Professor VanHouten called on him.  
"I'm Harry Potter, I hate being The-Boy-Who-Lived, and frankly I don't believe your human Professor." There was a tense moment before she laughed but Harry didn't blink.  
"Despite what many people say about you Mr. Potter, while you are your father's son, you have your mother's wit. 40 points to Gryffindor and Draco you owe me a bottle of wine." Professor VanHouten pushed her hair back once again and walked along the aisles.  
"You are correct in your conclusion Mr. Potter. I am not what wizarding kind would classify as human. Do you have any idea what I may be?" She stopped next to his table and looked at him calmly, her face was stoic. He had seen that look before, in Fleur.  
"You're part Veela aren't you?" the tone of his own voice startled Harry, but he wasn't sure he could help it at this point. A perfectly groomed eyebrow arched at him, and he was awarded a smirk.

"Are you asking or telling me Mr. Potter?" Harry watched slightly transfixed as Professor VanHouten drummed her fingers on his desk, it sent shivers up his spine he couldn't or wouldn't quite place.  
"You are part Veela." For that moment that he looked up, and Harry's emerald green eyes met Professor VanHouten's silver eyes, the rest of the class melted away, all his dreams came rushing back, fuller, clearer and there was no mistaking she was the same woman.  
"You're right, I'm for all intended purposes, half Veela. And from now, until the Winter break, it is this class's job to figure out what the other half is. And seeing as Draco already knows, no one is allowed to ask him for the answer, he may however help by pointing any of you in the right direction to look. When you think you know, schedule an appointment with me and we shall discuss it. Until then, I think you need some basic information about me" Professor VanHouten walked back towards her desk and sat on it facing them.  
"My name is Yamele Rose VanHouten, I turn 20 on Halloween. My family is from Romania, and if you ever hear about the VanHouten estate that would be my home. I have a Papillon dog named Jasper, and this is my familiar Casper, who if you hadn't noticed has a habit of wandering around my classroom." The last of her statement was  
said as she bent down to pick up a calico cat who immediately starting purring, Harry wondered what it would be like to be that cat.  
"Yes Ms. Granger?" Harry turned to see Hermione's hand raised and the girl start speaking.  
"Professor if you are part Veela, then why…" here Hermione's speech faltered and Harry noticed she looked rather uncomfortable asking her question. That was very rare, Hermione had a deep thirst to understand the world around her, it was what Harry realized drove her to seek knowledge in books. He had never seen her not be able to word her questions.

"Then why isn't the male part of this class affected?" Harry looked around, as Professor VanHouten said this and noticed that what she said was true. In his experience with Veelas, half and full, the surrounding males had always been affected, but except to look some what more comfortable than most class periods there was no change.  
"Draco would you care to explain, since you are just bursting with anticipation at the prospect?" Harry watched the younger Malfoy make a face at their Professor who was clearly being sarcastic and couldn't help but wonder why it was he had such liberties.  
"Well Granger, even I thought you'd understand this. It could simply be a matter of Professor VanHouten not being a full Veela, we, well you, don't know exactly what percentage of her actually channels her Veela nature. Or it could be even simpler, she is holding back her…charms as to not affect us, I'm sure you wouldn't be keen on seeing all the blokes in this class throwing themselves on her would you?" Harry wondered if to be a Malfoy you had to take private git classes.  
"Draco…you've just earned yourself an after dinner detention with me. Yes Ms. Granger?" Harry watched amused as Malfoy's face fell.

"Professor, is that possible? I've never heard of Veelas holding back their charms. And I've had a few encounters with them." Here for the first time since the class began, Professor VanHouten's face contorted in bewilderment.  
"Let me guess, you've had encounters with one Delacour family? They are not known to practice much control on their charms, and in result their charms affect all who are near them though they are quite good at focusing their charms when they wish to do so." Here she stopped for a moment as Casper jumped out of her hands and over to Malfoy's lap.  
"It can also depend on the amount of pure Veela blood, and the type of Veela. Here's the first thing you truly learn in this classroom, well really the second, the first was that nothing is ever as it seems, but there are in fact male Veela. The genetic makeup is equally dominant in male and female Veela, meaning that it only makes a difference if there is more than one Veela in your family. For instance, my mother was a pure Veela, her parents were both Veela as well as her grandparents, the dominant trait that runs through me is equally male and female. In the Delacour family, the Veelas have always married in, and were female. The youngest Delacour girl, Gabrielle if I'm not mistaken, shows the most practice at controlling her charm, I know because I taught her to do it. One of the things we will encounter this year is how nearly impossible it is to categorize these type of creatures as the Ministry insists on doing." Before he really knew what he was doing Harry raised his hand, the look on Professor VanHouten's face showed he wasn't the only one surprised by his actions.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" He had the entire class' attention he might as well ask.  
"You don't consider yourself a magical creature then? Would you classify yourself as human?" Professor VanHouten blinked but awarded him with a slight smile as she walked closer to the class and his table.  
"What would separate me from being human? The justification the Ministry uses, is my heritage, and the incomplete information upon it. They assume my lifespan is different than theirs, because they can not understand it. They do not wish to have basic things in common with me, or those like me. But tell me Mr. Potter when you bleed, does it not look just like this?" With her words Professor VanHouten had unsheathed the dagger that hung at her side and cut across her left arm, allowing a trickle of crimson blood to appear.  
"It does…" Harry was transfixed on the sight of crimson on such porcelain skin and found that he couldn't or wouldn't look away.  
"Then am I much different from you, simply because my parents were not wizards, or muggles?" It was a rhetorical question they knew, but as he looked up into her silver eyes he wondered if it didn't have an answer.  
"I admit, my heritage makes me different than most of you. But it does not stop me from living a very similar life." There was warmth in those mercury eyes, Harry knew, he felt it, but it did not stop him from wondering if it were for him at all. She bandaged her arm slowly and turned away back towards the front of the class.

"I think now would be a good time for a demonstration. Yes, in fact I do believe the Grey Lady is here. Thank you so much for agreeing to help me today. Do I have any other volunteers?" Few hands went up, and Harry could have bet his Firebolt he saw Professor VanHouten roll her eyes.  
"Ms. Granger, Mr. Zabini, Ms. Parkinson, Draco…, and Mr. Thomas, if you would all be so kind as to come up front" Harry watched as the students called walked to the front of the class and stood out in a row around the Grey Lady, who greeted them each kindly. Professor VanHouten with her left arm bandaged rather neatly explained that she was going to ask them to read a paragraph and they would earn points the longer they resisted her distractions. Harry had a very good idea that she meant to use her charms on them. Harry was pleased to find he was right, so far, Hermione, the Grey Lady, and Pansy had been the least affected; well they in the least had not acted as foolishly as Dean had.

Blaise was now up, and so far except for looking up every few words to look at Professor VanHouten he was his normally collected self, that is until the Professor started to walk further away. Blaise started to follow, and soon he was making rather odd declarations in Italian that were lost on the rest of the class. Harry couldn't help but think he was far too forward.  
"Mr. Zabini, why are you following me?" Professor VanHouten looked at him quizzically as she brought her charm under control. The dark haired Slytherin looked slightly disoriented before starting to laugh.  
"I dare say you are the first woman to ever make a Zabini chase her Professor VanHouten, my father will get a right laugh out of this story." Now the only one that remained was Draco Malfoy.

"Do I really have to do this; you and I both know it won't work." Draco looked very bored at the entire prospect. Flipping her hair out of her face Professor VanHouten came closer to him, rubbing his shoulders and almost purring at him.  
"You used to like this game when you were younger Draco, will it really be such a bother to play once again?" Harry did not like this whole prospect. It made him hot and he couldn't help but squirm in his seat, it was too intimate to see, and frankly he wanted to blast off that damnable smirk on Malfoy's face. It was as if he knew, Harry was uncomfortable and was teasing him.

"Any man in his right mind would enjoy this game, right Potter?" Harry glared at him as the class turned to look at him.  
"Draco…" the cold in her voice made the youngest Malfoy shiver and squirm near her. Now he wasn't so cocky, he had crossed some line Harry could tell, but neither knew what line had been crossed, knowledge that gave him little comfort.  
"Can anyone guess why Draco is practically immune to my charms?" with this Professor VanHouten turned the attention of the class back to her as she leaned against her desk. Draco also leaned against her desk, and Harry saw the similarities. The same cheekbones, and as she pushed her hair back, Harry realized the white streaks where actually blonde.  
"Because you're related…" He spoke without raising his hand much to the annoyance of Hermione who shot him a side glare.  
"Bloody hell Potter stop getting these answers right I'm running out of collateral" For once in the 5 years he had known Malfoy, the other boy sounded annoyed but friendly as he didn't spit out Harry's surname like it was poisoned.  
"Correct, Draco is only slightly affected by my charms, as we are cousins." Professor VanHouten looked very amused as she playfully shoved Dra...Malfoy back to his seat and turned to address the rest of the class.

"I think that's quite enough to think about before dinner. Please have your lists done by next class period. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Zabini, and Draco please stay after to collect your wands." Harry turned to Hermione as she shot him and Ron a half frustrated look, she did appreciate them standing up for her.  
"I can't believe you've both gotten in trouble on the first day of class." Hermione shook her head at them as she gathered her books to leave.

"While I'm sure your intentions were honorable, I'm very disappointed in all of you for pulling out your wands on Ms. Bullstrode. I don't want to hear excuses, I'd like for all of you to stay after class next week as punishment, don't worry Mr. Weasley, you'll get your dinner" Professor VanHouten offered them a smile as she handed back their wands.  
"You're dismissed" Harry and Ron walked away ahead of Malfoy and Zabini; they all made their way towards the staircases and could not help but over hear each other's conversations.  
"You're cousin is something else Drake." Zabini commented as they rounded the corner.  
"That's an understatement" Harry muttered Ron agreed but he had not said it low enough that Malfoy hadn't heard him.  
"I saw the looks you were giving my cousin Potter. Trust me when I say you couldn't handle her if you tried" with those both threatening yet neutral words Harry watched as Malfoy and Zabini made their way down the stairs towards the dungeons.  
"…this is going to be a long year isn't it Harry?" Ron looked just as bewildered as Harry felt but he couldn't help but agree with him. It would be a long year.


	7. A Ball on All Hollow's Eve

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do not claim to own him or anything else that may in fact be the thought of the lovely writer Jo Rowling is, please don't sue me. I do however own all original characters in whole or in part that appear in this story. This story is not HBP compliant, though quite a few things are taken from that book; again I own nothing except for the plot and original characters. Thank you for reading! –Gypsy Jade

**Summary:** Not fully HBP compliant. Harry starts having strange dreams and they all end the same, with unearthly silver eyes haunting him. Something is going on and for the first time in the last 10 years if not the history of Hogwarts two new teachers grace Hogwarts.

**_Author's Note: _I want to point out that this chapter, kicked my arse, respectively to write. But aside from that, that from time to time I will present in my writing certain theory's that I did not come up with on my own. I will do my best to give credit where credit is due but I do read quite a bit, both on and other sites that offer fan fiction, this includes Quizilla. Therefore, there's a good bet that I'm not going to remember where I first read a certain theory, so please I ask those of you reading this that if you notice I used someone else's theory and you know where it came from and I have not given credit to that person, you let me know ASAP. I know what it's like to feel cheated when someone tries to pass off your ideas as their own, I do not want to do it as well. The theory in question will be put foward next chapter and it has to do with Halloween.Thank you and now back to your regularly scheduled fan fic! GypsyJade **

_**Chapter 7**_

_**A Ball on All Hollow's Eve**_

Having deposited their books in their dormitory Ron and Harry lazily made their way back down the stairs for dinner. They assumed Hermione was already there so it came as a bit of a surprise to find Ginny talking to some other 5th year girls and Hermione shinning brilliantly in her absence. Before they got a chance to ask they caught sight of her coming into the Great Hall, speaking with Professor VanHouten, Harry wondered if he would ever be rid of the woman. The older woman shook her head at Hermione as they neared where Harry and Ron sat, Harry couldn't help but hear the words Malfoy had said earlier echo in his head, _"Trust me when I say you couldn't handle her if you tried"_.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione smiled as she sat across from the boys and next to Ginny. Ron and Harry exchanged a look but before they could ask Professor McGonagall was tapping her goblet to get their attention.  
"Your attention please!" Slowly the student's chatter died down and Harry noted their new Professors having a silent argument.  
"Yes, thank you Minerva. I would like to make a quick announcement before dinner is served tonight." Dumbledore addressed the student body with an enthusiastic demeanor Harry had not seen since his fourth year when the TriWizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts.

"In honor of our very own Professor VanHouten's birthday, Hogwarts will be having a Masquerade Ball on Halloween, open to fourth years and up from 7 pm until 1 am. Luckily Halloween falls on Friday this year, I will give you more information after we have all sufficiently stuffed ourselves. Dig In!" The Great Hall immediately erupted into excited whispers as there had not been a ball of any sort since Harry's fourth year. In fact other than the usual _All Hollow's Eve _Feast, not much was done at Hogwarts on that day, and really thinking about it for the first time Harry couldn't understand why. Thinking of all this meant that Harry was practically oblivious to the conversations going on directly around him, he did however notice that while Professor O'Riley looked quite pleased at the prospect of a ball, Professor VanHouten, for whom the ball was in honor, looked like she wanted very much to drown the Headmaster in his flask of pumpkin juice.

"Harry? Harry?" snapping out of his reverie Harry found himself staring at the slightly smaller hand of Ginny, who looked very Cheshire cat like. He looked around to find amused looks on his friends' faces and wondered if he shouldn't have been paying attention. The Fates must have been smiling down on Harry at that moment because McGonagall started tapping her fork against her goblet to gain the Hall's attention once again, saving Harry from any teasing, at least for the moment.

"Now that we have all sufficiently stuffed ourselves with the most delicious food that our wonderful house elves have concocted for the night I am free to tell you the splendid details of this special occasion" Harry could almost hear Professor VanHouten's snort at this comment, but Dumbledore chose to ignore it, must have been another one of those moments when he went momentarily deaf in one ear.

"It is not every day that one of our staff turns 20, and after much deliberation I have decided it is indeed a splendid age, though honestly every age is good if you ask for my personal opinion…" Harry couldn't bite back a smile as Professor McGonagall gently cleared her throat to remind the Headmaster he was once again going off on a tangent.  
"Of course, that isn't the point. As I stated before it shall be a Masquerade Ball, costumes of some sort shall be required, though masks and dress attire will also be permitted. If you have any sort of question regarding your attire please direct them to your head of house, though there will be a dress code list present in your Common Rooms by tomorrow morning. That is all, you are all dismissed." Students started to trickle out as Harry and his friends caught one very blonde Slytherin heading up to the Head Table. Curious they all watched the exchange between the Prince of Slytherin and Professor O'Riley, which Harry noted was blushing and glaring at Professor VanHouten who was apparently pointing out the advantages in favor of her cousin. Harry was almost positive that was a bad idea, seeing the slow Cheshire cat smile spreading on the latter Professor's face, who seemed to relent to the blonde boy and walk off toward the side door the teachers so often used.

Word spread by breakfast that Draco Malfoy had asked Professor O'Riley to the Masquerade Ball and she had agreed. This brought up the question of how Dumbledore could allow any sort of student/teacher relationship. One that was addressed the next morning by the Headmaster himself.

"It has come to my attention that many of you are wondering about the situation between Professor O'Riley and Mr. Draco Malfoy." Harry noted that Professor VanHouten looked quite cross, and was silently thanking Merlin that they didn't have her class today.  
"I'm sure that you're all well aware of the school's code of conduct as it is quite clearly stated in _Hogwarts, A History_ but nonetheless I shall remind you. In this instance neither Professor O'Riley nor Professor VanHouten are covered, as the code clearly states that any and all relationships between a student and a Professor with a 20 or more age difference are prohibited. Now that I have settled that, you may go on with your breakfast." The rest of the morning passed in a haze.

Herbology and Transfiguration were the longest periods of Harry's life as far as he was concerned. The former was right before lunch and the latter was his last period of the day, Harry only wanted to get back to Gryffindor tower, change and head down to the Quidditch pitch for practice. He wasn't completely sure why, but during this morning's announcement Harry felt slightly paranoid. And looking around the Great Hall he managed to catch, Malfoy, Professor O'Riley, and Blaise Zabini all watching him. He just didn't want to have to think about it. Finally after Professor McGonagall handed out the assignment he was free, gathering Ron, Ginny, and Dean, Harry invited them to go with him. Ron and Ginny quickly went to change and Dean grabbed the playbook he had been helping Harry with. Surely this had to get those looks and Professor VanHouten off of his mind.

"We need to work on strategy." Harry absentmindedly messed with his hair. They had been out on the pitch for close to 3 hours now and he was looking over the notes and comments Dean had on the playbook. If it were up to Harry they would have stayed there all night, but right about this time Ron and Ginny's stomachs started to growl and Professor O'Riley came around.  
"Alright lad, you've worked them hard enough for now. Clean up, the lot of you and head inside for dinner. Harry, I'd like a word once you're done" No one had heard her come up but now they scurried to do as she said even Harry, though he wasn't sure he was going to like this.

"You wanted to speak with me Professor?" Harry sat next to Professor O'Riley who had seated herself on one of the benches. Being Ron's cousin, Harry learned quite a bit about Professor O'Riley. Even though she had in fact inherited the Weasley red hair, she was only related by marriage, Ron remembered that she was the only one to ever prank Fred and George to the point of earning even their own praise.

"I did. I wanted to ask who you were going to invite to the Yule Ball." Harry nearly fell off the bleachers at this. He blushed brightly and wondered why Professor O' Riley felt she needed to talk to him about this, luckily for Harry, before his mind could come up with highly strange thoughts; he caught the mischievous twinkle he had become accustomed to with Fred and George.

"I'm not sure Professor, erm why do you ask?" Harry rubbed his neck idly as he watched the rest of his teammates walk back to the castle.

"Well I certainly don't think I should be the only Professor with the honor of being escorted to the ball by a student, do you?" There was that dangerous glint and Cheshire cat smile once again, and Harry wondered if he couldn't very well just run away.

Harry made his way to dinner mulling over what Professor O'Riley had proposed. In short, Professor O'Riley wanted him to ask Professor VanHouten to the Masquerade Ball. Harry was sure she intended it to be a prank on both Professor VanHouten and Draco. Harry however, wasn't sure it would be a good idea, but he was just as confused about the entire thing. On the one hand, Professor VanHouten intrigued Harry, to the point, that he admitted he might be forming a slight crush on the woman; on the other hand Harry was very much aware that Professor VanHouten most likely would hex him at the mention. It seemed that every courageous 6th year boy and up had asked Professor VanHouten to the Masquerade ball and she had yet to accept, though she did promise to dance with them. The questioning had gone to the point that according to the gossip mill, Professor VanHouten had threatened to give her entire 7th year classes 3 weeks of detention if they persisted. Harry groaned in frustration and laid his head next to his empty plate waiting for dinner to start.

"Hey mate, what's wrong?" Harry looked up to see Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus looking at him quizzically. He contemplated not telling them, but he figured he might as well. Sometimes he just needed to confide in his male friends, so he told them what Professor O'Riley had proposed. Ron looked like he was about to have a coronary.

"My cousin has a serious mischievous streak in her and the only thing I can think of is asking for Fred and George's opinion about the whole bloody mess." Harry nodded at the idea while slightly musing if Hermione would be unbelievably proud of Ron at the moment.

"Hey where's Hermione?" at the mention of her friend's name Ginny Weasley looked up from her conversation with another 5th year girl.

"She said something about having an appointment with Professor VanHouten" Harry quirked a brow at this, Hermione couldn't have solved what Professor VanHouten was already could she? Hermione came in for dinner but didn't mention anything and Harry preoccupied with Professor O' Riley's proposition didn't bother to bring it up. As he watched her at the Head Table he wondered if he hadn't already made up his mind.


	8. A Common Knowledge Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do not claim to own him or anything else that may in fact be the thought of the lovely writer Jo Rowling is, please don't sue me. I do however own all original characters in whole or in part that appear in this story. This story is not HBP compliant, though quite a few things are taken from that book; again I own nothing except for the plot and original characters. Thank you for reading! –Gypsy Jade

**Summary:** Not fully HBP compliant. Harry starts having strange dreams and they all end the same, with unearthly silver eyes haunting him. Something is going on and for the first time in the last 10 years if not the history of Hogwarts two new teachers grace Hogwarts.

**_Author's Note: The first theory I'm putting forth is as follows. All Halloween Balls and events were cancelled as a show of respect for the murders of James and Lily Potter, Harry not really thinking about it has yet to make this connection. The second is as follows, because of the type of magical creature Yamele VanHouten is, there is a pull between her and one Harry James Potter, one that we will see in this chapter can lead them to trouble. Have fun kiddies and I dedicate this chapter to bladeofakira, you have no idea how you made my day by reviewing. –GypsyJade_**

_**Chapter 8**_

**_A Common-knowledge Secret_**

Harry woke up feeling refreshed, and as the cobwebs of sleep slowly dispersed themselves he vaguely remembered seeing silver eyes in his dreams again. He doubted they were anyone but Professor VanHouten, and yet this time it wasn't at all like the dreams he had over the summer. The eyes were sad and if Harry focused properly he was willing to bet they were also scared, this slightly unnerved Harry but only because he felt as if she were scared for something or someone else, not her own safety. _But who's safety could she fear for…with such…passion?_

Harry vaguely remembered going through his morning classes before Ron and Hermione pulled him into Potions. Neither Professor Snape nor Professor O' Riley were anywhere to be seen. Harry felt a nudge to his left and turned to see Ron holding out a piece of parchment, obviously a letter from the Weasley twins.

_**Harry,**_

**_Ron has dutifully informed us of our dear cousin's need to include you in one of her pranks. Now you (and really everyone else who's ever known us) know we enjoy a good prank, especially if we're pulling it. But we don't think you should get involved. Jasenia isn't the only one that knows Yamele, she dated Charlie for awhile and he's told us of her temper. He also told us that unless you truly like Professor VanHouten not to ask her to the Masquerade Ball.  
We think if you truly did like her you should go for it, that way we can rub it in Jasenia's face that her plan backfired. She's aiming to embarrass her and annoy Draco Malfoy, though personally we think turning the little blonde git's robes into ferret pajamas with feet and tail would work much better in that department, but there's a better chance of Snape getting laid than either of us helping Jasenia with that one. _**

_**Well Harry we need to open up shop, do remember to come down and pay us a visit next Hogsmeade weekend. **_

_**Mischievously yours,**_

_**Gred and Forge **_

Harry shoved the parchment away in his bag just as Professor O'Riley walked in to start the lesson, but once again he felt eyes boring into him and during a lull in the lecture he chanced a look around to find Malfoy and Zabini looking at him; the former with a disturbed look on his face and the latter with a very Dumbledore-esc twinkle in his eyes. Turning back to his notes, Harry wondered if part of being in Slytherin was being a pain in everyone's arse. The potions lecture went on without much disturbance; that is until an extremely sour looking Professor Snape billowed in, tapped the blackboard where the rest of the notes appeared and cast a bubble type charm around himself and Professor O'Riley, glaring at her the entire time.

Harry, Ron and Hermione chanced looks at each other, this could not end well. What they could only assume to be shouting followed, a lot of it. Angry and snide remarks obviously came from both parties and as the end of the period came around they all left the two Professors still at each other's throats.

"I'm not sure we should have left them alone." Hermione was the first to break the silence as they made their way out of the drafty cold dungeons.  
"And what would you have had us do Hermione? We may be Prefects but I'm sure getting in the middle of a Professor's quarrel would be a bad idea." Ron looked at Hermione as if she had gone mental. Whatever retort Hermione was about to give the youngest Weasley boy, was held back as another much cooler voice interrupted them.

"I'm warning you Potter. Stay away from my cousin. You can't handle her and I will not allow you or anyone else to embarrass her." Draco Malfoy had appeared out of seemingly nowhere, and though his words were an obvious threat he was only standing in the corridor, without his goons, though accompanied by Blaise Zabini.  
"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry decided now would be a good time to pretend he had no idea what the Slytherin was talking about.  
"As much as it pains me to admit it Potter you're not daft. She's the only thing I have left now, don't mess with her." Something that Harry never thought would happen did, Malfoy had a bit of emotion flit through those cold grey eyes of his. Before he had fully walked out of earshot Harry was compelled to answer him  
"I wouldn't hurt her Malfoy." Blaise gave Harry a nod that they heard him and punched his blonde haired friend on the shoulder as if to say _'I told you so'_.

Defense against the Dark Arts came too soon for Harry; it was a love hate relationship at the moment. He loved DADA and the teacher wasn't too bad to look at either, but Malfoy looked like he wanted to choke Harry (which was actually quite normal) and Zabini looked as if he had switched personalities with Dumbledore. Harry was seriously considering how much time in Azkaban he would have to do if he hexed the Italian boy.  
"Please take out your homework." Professor VanHouten's voice interrupted his musings and Harry felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of her. Professor VanHouten wore low rise jeans once again, the dagger on her right hip as usual, and a corset style top without sleeves. She had four necklaces on today along with her gothic cross but it was her right wrist that drew his attention, Harry couldn't be completely sure as she also wore fingerless gloves that turned out to be arm warmers but he was almost certain she had something akin to a tattoo on her wrist. With a flick of her wand the parchments went up to Professor VanHouten's desk and sorted themselves, no one had written over or under.

"Now, let's see what spells and tactics are most common shall we?" with an almost lazy tap of her wand on the first stack of parchment she transferred the most common answers to the homework to the blackboard. She then repeated the same action with the other stack. Harry noticed one thing; at the top of both lists were the Unforgivable Curses.  
"Well that certainly has not happened today, unfortunately for those of you that want to hear nothing more of the Unforgivable Curses, you will. In fact, I'd like for all of you to put everything away and set your bags and robes in the corner please." Professor VanHouten had a strange glint in her eyes. As they got up to do as she said, she piled the desks away in another corner of the room. The class watched her flick her wand again and candle light glowed softly, while large pillows filled the floor in a circle for them to sit on.

"Make yourselves comfortable. This will be both a lecture type class and a practical lesson; don't worry Hermione you won't need to take notes." Professor VanHouten smiled at Hermione as she seated herself on a large crimson pillow with silver embroidery. Hesitantly the class moved onto the pillows all waiting for the Professor to begin her lecture, Draco took a seat next to his cousin and Blaise sat next to him. In part to annoy Draco and in part to be closer to the Professor, Harry took the seat remaining next to her.

"All set then?" Professor VanHouten smiled around the class and began her lecture.  
"I realize that many of you were left, for lack of a better word, traumatized by the unorthodox teachings of your then Professor. But you will have to revisit the Unforgivable Curses. I'm sure you all understand the reason they are unforgivable. Yes Neville?" The lecture was interrupted slightly as Neville raised his hand.  
"Professor, why do we need to go over them again? Professor Moody showed us what they did…w-we don't have to do that again do we?" Harry watched as Professor VanHouten gave Neville a warm smile shaking her head.  
"No, I won't subject you to either the _Aveda Kedavra _or the _Crutatius Curse_. You will decide for yourselves if you would like to learn to throw off the _Imperious Curse_. The reason why we must keep talking about these curses is simply because the best offense is a good defense. The more knowledge you have about these curses the more likely you are to understand them, and in turn those wizards who would use them. I'm sure this knowledge will help all of you in the future." Pausing to stretch out her legs Professor VanHouten allowed the class to think over what she said.  
"Agree with it or not. Like it or not. Want it or not. You are all in the midst of a war. The Wizarding World at large is in full out war. But I want you all to understand that this is a war that will be fought everywhere. This war is not simply, good vs. evil, pureblood vs. half-bloods and muggleborns, light vs. dark, magical vs. muggle. This war goes beyond all of that. This isn't a war that your parents will fight, this is a war that has and will call on all of you to fight, often times not caring whether you are ready or not. There comes a time when innocence has to end, unfortunately for many of you it's already happened, for the rest of you that time is now." The gravity of her words settled upon the class, many falling into an uneasy silence.

"But what are you going to do about it?" Pansy Parkinson was the one to break the silence. The Slytherin Princess, as she was often referred to, had outgrown her pug like appearance, and now was the very beauty that often left boys and men speechless.  
"I'm going to force you to think outside of your proverbial boxes. Pansy stand up please." Professor smiled at the girl and stood with her.  
"I want to show all of you exactly how much you know about each other." Leaning in so that Pansy was the only one who could hear her Professor VanHouten instructed the girl. With a nod that sent some of her dark hair across her porcelain skin Pansy stood with the infamous Slytherin stance.  
"Neville, what do you know about Pansy?" not being fully prepared to be called on Neville startled before answering.  
"Well…she's a Slytherin; she's at least 16…" Professor VanHouten stopped him.  
"I meant besides the rather obvious" Neville looked from Pansy to Professor VanHouten, as if unsure about what to say.  
"Well…I saw her over the summer. When my grandmother took me to France, we met her and her mother there. I think she said…she has a cousin there." Pansy offered Neville a small smile before nodding her head to Professor VanHouten as indication that what he said was true.

"Mr. Weasley? What do you know of Pansy?" Harry watched Ron start to blush at being called on.  
"She's dating Draco Malfoy…?" Pansy raised a perfectly kept eyebrow and shook her head towards Professor VanHouten.  
"They broke up. Come now I'm sure you know something about Pansy" Harry watched as Ron squirmed in his seat.  
"Well, I know there's a Parkinson that works at the Ministry with my dad." Ron seemed to breathe again as Pansy nodded.  
"Very well Ron, Ms. Patil do you have anything to add?" Harry and quite a few other students, not all Gryffindors, groaned as one of the school gossips was called on.  
"She's a death eater's daughter, just like her parents I'm sure." Professor VanHouten wrapped an arm around Pansy's frame as the girl attempted to lunge herself at Parvati.  
"I do believe Ms. Patil, I asked for things you knew about Pansy, not things you assumed, or thought you knew." Realizing Professor VanHouten would take care of it; Pansy stopped struggling and stood still again.  
"25 points from Gryffindor for slander, and Ms. Patil you will be serving a week of detention with Professor Snape. Pansy, if you would?" At this Pansy quite reluctantly pulled up her left sleeve to reveal, perfect porcelain skin.  
"I am no more a death eater than Granger is a pureblood." The class sat in shock; this was not what they had expected.

Professor VanHouten dismissed them shortly after but not before presenting a new assignment, they were to find out about each other, and it had to be in Gryffindor/Slytherin pairs that she would later post. Harry wondered though, he wondered about this woman who had managed to take everything they had known, and shown them there was more to every story with a simple question. Putting his robe in his bag Harry looked up as the sudden realization hit him, he not only had a full grown crush on his Defense teacher, he was about to ask her to the Halloween Ball.

"Professor?" Harry could practically see the hatred rolling off of Malfoy as he approached them. For a brief moment he wondered how many spells Malfoy knew that could just kill him in a sense.  
"What can I do for you Harry?" Those silver eyes entranced him as she turned to him, and for a moment Harry fought back shivers. If only Voldemort knew that Professor VanHouten completely threw him off, he'd be a dead man for sure.  
"I was wondering if you would do me the honors of being my date for the Halloween Ball." Silence stretched out after his request, and Harry wondered if he had said anything at all.  
Professor VanHouten dropped the papers in her hand and Harry assumed she heard him, of course the look on Malfoy's face could have told him that, he just hoped Malfoy would wait before hexing him to oblivion. Those students that had yet to leave watched in anticipation for the much sought after Professor's response.

Harry watched as she blinked slowly as if processing what he had said, jade eyes met silver in a gaze that Harry knew reached his soul, he wasn't sure what she was looking for but he hoped she would find it. Being the first to blink, Harry noticed Professor VanHouten's eyes dilate slightly before a sigh escaped the crimson lips that haunted him so.  
"Yes, I'd be honored to be your date" The room remained silent as Draco Malfoy launched himself at Harry. Just as quickly as he had felt Malfoy on him Harry felt him being pulled off. Not that either came away unscathed, Harry was sure Draco had given him a bloody lip and bruised jaw, and Malfoy was now sporting the beginnings of a black eye. Hermione and Ron helped Harry off of the floor and Yamele had a firm grip on Draco.  
"You ok mate?" Ron looked Harry over as their attention was drawn back to the cousins. "_Pourquoi le faites-vous? Pourquoi lui? Yamele vous ne pouvez pas!__ " (1)_ Draco screamed at his cousin with the look of a desperate man about him, something in Harry boiled, Draco didn't believe him when he said he wouldn't hurt her.  
_"J'ai peu de choix Draco. Je ne peux pas dire, je suis son…et il est mon copain…il n'y a rien d'autre pour être fait" (2) _Her words were melodic and Harry would have given anything to understand what she had just said, Draco didn't seem pleased, though the wide eyed look obviously spoke volumes about how much he did not want to hear what she was telling him. Reluctantly Draco looked away and in a very motherly action Yamele pushed his chin to look back at her.  
_"Draco, vous fiez-vous a moi? Fiez-vous alors à mes décisions. Je ne peux pas juste dire, il me rend pris de vertige. Et ne faites pas vous osez, Draco Malfoy, arrivez dans la voie de ce désordre. Je dois m'en occuper en conséquence."(3)_ She let him go and waved her hand over the papers, watching them flutter and restack themselves on her desk, clearing her throat quietly she drew Harry's attention back to her and rewarded him with a small smile.

"Like I said before Harry, it would be my honor. But I have to say I'm surprised you are even attending the Masquerade Ball" Professor VanHouten walked with them down to the Great Hall. There was a study session going on before the last classes of the day would let out for dinner, they had been on their way to get Ginny and apparently Professor VanHouten was escorting her cousin there as well. Harry gave her a puzzled look as they reached the doors and Hermione walked over to get Ginny.  
"Why wouldn't I Professor?" Harry felt a bit awkward calling her that since he had been using her first name in his head, he'd have to ask what she would like him to call her for the Ball. At the moment the woman in question was looking at him solemnly and seemed to think twice before answering him.  
"I thought you had realized…Halloween is the anniversary of James and Lily's murders, though many people in the Wizarding world celebrate it as the night you stopped Voldemort." Harry felt as if he had just been sucker punched, or had a bludger knock him off his broom. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back at those mercury orbs that did not pity him but held understanding and sympathy.  
"You know where my office is if you ever wish to speak to me Harry. And if all else fails I'm sure you can find my private quarters just the same…if anything you can ask Fred and George" she gave him another small smile and made her way towards Professor O'Riley.

No one really heard what was going on, and The Golden Trio suspected that Professor VanHouten had cast the same spell as Snape had earlier. What proceeded was a hellish argument and that was without being able to hear what was being said. It seemed to end when Professor VanHouten walked away from Professor O'Riley, with a resounding _' pop' _the spell was broken and the latter's voice rang through the deathly quiet Hall.  
"This is the Wizarding world Yamele, are you afraid they will call you a cradle robber? Or just how eerie it is for a prediction to come true even if it came from the mouth of a then 4 year old half-breed…" if Professor O'Riley had anything else to say no one knew for her rant came to an abrupt halt as the startling sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard.

"Your mouth Jasenia, has always led you astray. Keep your pureblood nose out of my business; you know not what matters you trifle with…_enfant" _Professor VanHouten walked out of the Great Hall, and Harry was sure if she had been wearing robes they would have billowed better than Snape's. In her wake she left a very stunned Professor O'Riley, who realization seemed to dawn too late and whose eyes begged Harry's own, though for what he did not know.

**Author's Note: The translations I used, the last one is a bit messed up so anyone who knows French and can decipher it for me I would love you forever! lol**

**_(1) "What are you doing? Why him? Yamele you can't do this!"  
(2) "I have little choice Draco. I can't say no, I'm his...and he's my mate. There is nothing else to be done"  
(3) Draco, do you trust me? Trust my decisions then. I cannot just say... And do not dare, Draco Malfoy, to get involved in this. I must be consequently in charge of it."_**


	9. Clues to a notsoobvious Identity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do not claim to own him or anything else that may in fact be the thought of the lovely writer Jo Rowling is, please don't sue me. I do however own all original characters in whole or in part that appear in this story. This story is not HBP compliant, though quite a few things are taken from that book; again I own nothing except for the plot and original characters. Thank you for reading! –Gypsy Jade

**Summary:** Not fully HBP compliant. Harry starts having strange dreams and they all end the same, with unearthly silver eyes haunting him. Something is going on and for the first time in the last 10 years if not the history of Hogwarts two new teachers grace Hogwarts.

**_Author's Note: Lol, I'm glad I've peaked your interest in Yamele's heritage. I'll admit I haven't given out a lot of clues in past chapters, but there are some things to be able to guide you in the right direction. For instance, her appearance and her temper are a result of her heritage, as well where she is from (obviously not the Veela half). Come on kiddies, I know you'll have loads of guesses. You won't find out until Harry does unless you guess correctly. And yes this chapter kicked my arse as well._**

_**Chapter 9**_

**_Clues to a not-so-obvious Identity_**

Harry didn't have much of an appetite at dinner; in fact it seemed the whole school was rather subdued, though there was a slight buzz going around about what transpired earlier. Looking up at the Head table he noticed Professor VanHouten's seat was empty and Snape was glaring at Professor O'Riley more than usual. Watching his friends, he couldn't quite focus. Hermione and Ginny seemed to be talking in hushed voices so even if he had wanted them to distract him there was little chance. Ron was, as usual, stuffing himself to the gills with food. So Harry turned to his thoughts, he could in fact go talk to Professor VanHouten, after all they had to make plans for the ball. A pang of pain shot through his heart as the thought of the Masquerade Ball brought up the thought of his parents' murder. Pushing his plate away Harry decided now would be a good time to go up to his dorm.  
"Where 'ya going mate?" It really was a miracle Ron remembered to swallow his food before he turned to Harry. Not wanting to worry his friends too much, as Hermione had turned to reprimand Ron about speaking with his mouth full only to find he wasn't, Harry laughed a bit and tried to look nonchalant.

"Just heading up to think some things over, maybe write Remus an owl" Seemingly satisfied Ron nodded and turned back to the table. Hermione though took a moment to look Harry over as if trying to decide if she should say anything, she didn't buy the excuse for much more than what it was, an excuse, but for some unknown reason she just nodded and turned back to Ginny.

Free of the confines of the Great Hall, Harry found himself wandering the staircases before shoving his hand in one of his robe pockets only to be met with the familiar worn parchment that was the Marauder's Map. A smile crept onto his face as he quickly checked the corridors and staircases before tapping it lightly and speaking the incantation that his father spoke so many times before.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" checking first her classroom, Harry found Professor VanHouten to still be in her office and recited the ending incantation before heading up to the third floor. He wasn't entirely sure what he was really going to talk to her about, but it couldn't hurt; besides there was little chance of Malfoy showing up, he was still at dinner. Before he knew it he was knocking on the Defense Against the Dark Arts office door.

"Come in Harry" Professor VanHouten's voice sounded slightly softer than in her classroom and Harry assumed it was because he was still on the other side of the door. Walking into the infamous Defense office, he once again felt in awe at how different it could look every year. Much a kin to her personality Professor VanHouten's office had a collection of things that one wouldn't think would do well together. She had artwork, both muggle and wizard Harry noted, on the walls as well as charts and maps. There were open books with notes marked on Dark creatures in many different languages, and even some runes about. There was however, the same cozy feeling Harry had grown accustomed to in third year, and for that he was grateful.

"Hello Professor" Harry closed the door behind him lightly and felt his heart beat rather loudly when he saw her smiling at him.  
"I was wondering when you would come see me" Harry noted that she had taken off her sunglasses, and had been writing for awhile. He couldn't help but feel overdressed in his school robes while she was as usual clothes in casual muggle attire, though he noted her cloak was thrown to the side as if she had recently been out.  
"I thought now would be a good time, but if you'd like I could come back…" Professor VanHouten raised an eyebrow at him and motioned Harry towards the fireplace.  
"I always mean what I say Harry. Would you like some tea?" Harry consented to the sweet smelling tea that appeared at a wave of a delicate hand.  
"Its raspberry tea, I find it calms my nerves and Remus cleared out my stock of Earl Grey" the soft laughter rang in his ears and only made Harry feel more welcomed in the comfortable lounger.  
"That will be fine Professor" Harry looked up as he heard a **_"tsk"_** like sound.  
"Yamele will be fine Harry, at least while not in classes; Professor makes me feel rather old to be honest" Harry laughed at the remark and took a sip of the poured tea. They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, each lost in their own thoughts. The fire crackled and Harry became aware that Pro…Yamele wasn't sitting next to him anymore. Looking up he saw her leaning against the side of the fireplace watching him.

"You wear your emotions freely, and while that's refreshing, it will lead you to trouble." Harry blinked and felt, instead of the normal slight aggravation at hearing those same words, a feeling that could only be described as a need to best her.  
"Perhaps, but at the moment I doubt it matters much…" Harry's heart pounded as he watched with morbid awe a rather cold smirk found its way onto Yamele's face.  
"It always matters…" she pushed her hair back, the blonde streaks entrancing Harry as usual to follow as they seemed to flow.  
"Did you know my parents?" she pressed her lips together in thought and nodded her head slightly; detaching herself from the fireplace she came and sat on the coffee table in front of him.  
"I did" he watched her lean forward on her knees looking at him. Harry could see the features on her face clearly now, she had a slight sprinkle of freckles across her nose, as if she had been in the sun for short periods of time recently.

"Did you know them well? Could you tell me about them?" Harry set down the tea and watched her. There was enough distance between them that they were under no circumstances inappropriately close but, still intimately close as far as Harry was concerned. He watched in fascination as Yamele's face lit up in a serene smile and met her mercury eyes.  
"I knew them rather well, considering they helped take care of me for a few years. Your mother was very kind to me, and once she figured out what I was she did not try to baby me, which was rather nice. Your father went through a few stages…first he was scared of me, then he was wary of me, then he tried to baby me, and finally he admitted that I would probably never listen to him because he had made the mistake of being afraid of me based on his prejudice in the first place. I liked that stage the best, we became mischief makers together." The glint in Yamele's eyes made her more beautiful if that was possible, she seemed honestly happy about the memories she was reliving. This confused Harry, normally he'd feel a pang of envy, but somehow he understood that then she needed his parents more than he and either way her experience with them was far different that any of his could have been.

"I have something for you…" Harry's attention snapped back to her as Yamele stood from the coffee table and grabbed a box from the side table before sitting next to him again. The box was wooden and looked worn though sturdy, decorated with carvings on the lid and sides it seemed to be a child's treasure box.  
"The box…belonged to my family and when Lily was pregnant I gave it to her for her baby…it's now yours. Inside, are things that you used to play with every day…she used it as a sort of toy chest for you since it would always open for you. I've kept it safe until I could somehow return it…" Harry felt his chest tighten slightly as she handed him the box, faint memories flashed before his eyes as he ran his fingers over the carvings slowly. Opening the box, or really watching it open on it's own, he hesitated slightly wondering if he wanted to go through these memories in Yamele's office. As if reading his mind, Yamele's hand came into view holding the lid of the box so that it wouldn't open completely to reveal its secrets.

"You can go through it at your leisure and when you're ready Harry. If you want we could talk about the ball costumes…" wondering when such intimacy had become so familiar Harry nodded and set his treasure box aside. Running a hand through his already messy hair he turned to Yamele and smiled sheepishly.  
"I really have no idea what we could go as…" Earning himself a soft laugh Harry felt himself grin at the thought that he made her laugh so easily. Shaking her head at him, Yamele stood again and grabbed a few books from nearby stacks, sending him a glance or two she soon came back with them.  
"Aren't you hot in those robes? I never did understand why the insistency on such a tradition that seems so impractical." She shook her head, her silky hair falling in her face just enough to make Harry's hand twitch. What was happening to him? He really was no good with this sort of charm work.  
"I guess after awhile you just get used to them…" shrugging out of them Harry turned his attention to the books she had laid on the coffee table. The first appeared to be a book on ancient cultures, listing the Ancient Greek gods and goddesses that were more than likely witches or wizards.  
"I honestly think Aphrodite and Eros were Veelas but try telling that to Mr. Fancy-pants who wrote the book" Harry chuckled as Yamele made a face at the now horrified wizard drawings of Aphrodite and Eros. Shaking his head, Harry turned the pages and stopped at the picture of Athena.  
"I'd say you're more like her…" He watched for her reaction and smirked in spite of himself when he noted a very faint blush tainting her cheeks.  
"Athena, Goddess of Wisdom? Hm…" Yamele shrugged her shoulders a bit and looked through another volume, leaving Harry to look through the Ancient Greeks for inspiration that would make her blush again.


	10. Things Aren't Always What they Seem

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do not claim to own him or anything else that may in fact be the thought of the lovely writer Jo Rowling is, please don't sue me. I do however own all original characters in whole or in part that appear in this story. This story is not HBP compliant, though quite a few things are taken from that book; again I own nothing except for the plot and original characters. Thank you for reading! –Gypsy Jade

**Summary:** Not fully HBP compliant. Harry starts having strange dreams and they all end the same, with unearthly silver eyes haunting him. Something is going on and for the first time in the last 10 years if not the history of Hogwarts two new teachers grace Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_**Author's Note: My dears, I'm a bit saddened that you have not taken up my challenge; what could Yamele possibly be? LOL I'm looking forward to your guesses. To my darling The Thirteenth Sapphire: you changed your name and I almost didn't recognize you LOL Ironically I'm not as upset as you'd think I'd be because I don't have more reviews, simply because the reviews that I have are sincere. I dedicate this chapter to you again for being a loyal reader and always bringing a smile to my face.Sorry it's a little on the short side my dears but you'll understand why I had to start a new chapter later, promise.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

**_Things aren't always what they seem…_**

"No offense Yamele, but I don't think any of these books are going to help…" Harry set another book down. They had been looking for costume ideas for about an hour, amidst all the books they found common ground to talk about. Harry learned that Yamele was now an only child; she had a half sister who was killed back in Romania before she had been born. He also learned that Yamele's parents had died when she was only 1 and that Remus had agreed to take care of her once he had finished schooling at Hogwarts which was why Harry's parents had helped. In fact, with the exception of Pettigrew, even Sirius had a hand in looking after Yamele. It was at his house that she stayed while they finished their last year.

"I think you're right Harry. Though I was more or less thinking if Dumbledore insists on having this Masquerade ball in my "honor" I'd rather not be one of 50 Juliet's or Venus' walking around" she closed the wizard copy of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet _and rubbed her eyes. This was when how very close in age they were honestly hit Harry, as he watched her there; by all means she looked like she could have been another student.

"Yamele; why did you come to teach at Hogwarts this year?" Taken slightly aback by his question it took a minute or two for Yamele to answer; a minute that spoke volumes.

"Defense is something I know a lot about; it just seemed that Hogwarts needed me..." She sighed and moved back to sit next to him, as if uneasy with her own answer.

"That isn't the only reason is it?" A soft smile graced her porcelain face and once again Harry's jade eyes were met with liquid mercury orbs. Gently Yamele traced her fingertips over Harry's face, lingering slightly on his scar.  
"It isn't but I can't tell you why until you've figured out what I am, and you fully trust me" Without much thought Harry cupped her hand to his face and watched as the emotions flitted over her features.  
"But I do trust you, I don't know why. But I feel safe with you, even though I know...I saw..." Yamele raised an eyebrow as Harry trailed away; he hadn't meant to bring up what he had seen over the summer. He hadn't told anyone but...Remus!

"Yamele when was the last time you talked to Remus?" Her eyes narrowed slight as if to say that she was unhappy he changed the subject, but answered his question anyway.

"This morning via floo, he will be here for the Hogsmeade weekend coming up." He still hadn't let go of her hand and she trailed her nail along his skin as if to remind him.

"I do trust you, without knowing what you are" Yamele's eyes looked into his and for a moment he wondered if she knew Legimancy.

"Things, Harry, are not always what they seem...Come on it's passed curfew let's get you back to Gryffindor tower." Finally tugging her hand out of his she stood, when he saw it, peeking over the edge of her pants...a rose intertwined in thorny vines.

The walk to Gryffindor tower was relatively quiet; it was however, a comfortable silence, which gave Harry plenty of time to think over the time he had spent with her. He couldn't quite place it, but there was something about her, that was forcing his instincts to react. Harry was the first to admit that he was somewhat hopeless with girls, and yet with Yamele he didn't second guess himself, he just seemed to know. He watched her as they walked down the corridors, how the moon seemed to reflect through her hair and off of her skin. Instead of giving her an ethereal appearance, it only made her seem that much more real to Harry. Leading him to the Fat Lady's portrait Yamele smiled as she turned to him, a piece of her dark hair falling in her face.

"Good night Harry, feel free to stop by again" without thinking he reached up and pushed her hair back behind her ear, he had never felt something so smooth.

"I know it's a little odd, but would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me Yamele?" Laughing a bit, and with a very subtle blush creeping across her cheeks, Harry couldn't help but grin as she leaned in and kissed his cheek softly.

"I would...if it's okay with your friends and Remus; I know he was looking forward to speaking with you" Deciding so far being bold hadn't been such a bad thing, Harry leaned in and meaning to kiss her cheek as well found that he had kissed her lips.

"Good night Yamele, I'll be sure to stop by soon." Silently thanking Merlin that the portrait entrance had been open and the Fat Lady had missed the exchange, Harry almost missed the blush deepening on his Defense against the Dark Arts teacher in his haste to get into the Common Room.


	11. Care of Magical Creatures

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do not claim to own him or anything else that may in fact be the thought of the lovely writer Jo Rowling is, please don't sue me. I do however own all original characters in whole or in part that appear in this story. This story is not HBP compliant, though quite a few things are taken from that book; again I own nothing except for the plot and original characters. Thank you for reading! –Gypsy Jade

**Summary:** Not fully HBP compliant. Harry starts having strange dreams and they all end the same, with unearthly silver eyes haunting him. Something is going on and for the first time in the last 10 years if not the history of Hogwarts two new teachers grace Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures**_

Ron was convinced Harry had been slipped some kind of potion by the time breakfast rolled around. As far as Ron was concerned Harry wasn't feeling well, and it took everything Harry had not to hex him until next Wednesday.

"Ron, mate I'm fine...honest" Harry brushed him off again as they followed behind Hermione and Ginny.

"Ron, just leave him be. So he's in a good mood the world isn't going to implode around you" Harry smiled gratefully at Hermione for finally shutting Ron up as they sat down for breakfast.

"Thanks 'mione; are you girls all set for the Hogsmeade visit this weekend?" Harry successfully turned the subject away from himself and soon they settled into discussing costumes and dates.

"Hermione who are you going with?" Ginny's question took the conversation down a different path. Harry noticed Ron looked a bit uncomfortable and Hermione's cheeks tint just a bit before answering.  
"Actually, Gin I'm going with Ron." Harry and Ginny exchanged grins but before either could comment Ron turned to them and dead panned.  
"Don't..." Harry had never seen his friend turn so red, so quickly and opted for taking a bite out of his sausages rather than mention anything, a courtesy Ginny completely ignored.

"Aw, how sweet, my big brother is finally growing up...why...it seems just like yesterday...when you were fawning over Krum at the World Cup...oh Ronni-kins...hug me" Every last bit of Harry's resolve came tumbling down and he couldn't help but laugh...long and hard.

Three Gryffindors in hysterics and one very red Weasley was the scene that Professor VanHouten came upon minutes later.

Professor VanHouten watched as the three Gryffindors tried to no avail to quell their laughter, while Ron looked torn between wanting to throttle them all or have the ground beneath him open up and swallow him whole. In an attempt to calm them all down, Professor VanHouten sat herself across from Ron and next to Harry, calmly selecting an apple and taking her time to slice it.  
"Ron, how are Fred and George? Have you heard from them recently?" giving him something to focus on, other than his friend's and sister's inevitable payback Ron gratefully answered her question.  
"They're doing well Professor, they asked me to extend to you an invitation to their shop this coming weekend, that is if you're going to Hogsmeade" This perked Harry's interest and somewhat disappointedly he noticed Yamele took that opportune time to slip a piece of apple into her mouth allowing her a moment or two before answering.  
"Well I have been invited..." Was that a smirk? Harry noted she was using the apple as a means of stalling, so that he would say something. It should be illegal to look that innocent and nonchalant while deliberately making him squirm.

"I invited Yamele to come with us to Hogsmeade..." Harry watched Ron stop mid bite and look at him as if he were hard of hearing. Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances before smiling in a way much akin to the Weasley twins, which was personally unsettling Harry as Hermione was the level headed one. Opting for figuring that out some other time he looked back at Yamele who rewarded him with a smile though she was answering Ron.  
"You can tell Fred and George I'll make sure to stop by their shop." Yamele finished her apple and wiped her mouth standing up gracefully. Smiling at each of them in turn and playfully rubbing her hand through Harry's hair, she bid them goodbye and headed out of the Great Hall.

"Yamele?" Harry rolled his eyes at Ron and went back to his breakfast doing his best to ignore the looks Hermione and Ginny were throwing him. That proved to be far more difficult than he had hoped. It didn't take long for Harry to realize that there were more whispers and points directed his way this morning and he wasn't sure he liked the added attention. A somewhat panicked expression crossed his features as he caught one of those excited whispers _"Did you hear? Harry Potter is taking Professor VanHouten to the Masquerade ball." _Not having been paying much attention to dinner the night before he hadn't quite realized that the rest of the school knew he had asked Yamele to the ball. And if things could get any worse Draco Malfoy was making his way over to their table with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson trailing behind, it seemed as if what the blonde had seen the day before had finally processed in his brain fully, that or he realized that his cousin had been serious.

"Potter! I told you to leave her alone. So what in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" Harry raised an eyebrow and continued sipping his pumpkin juice.

"I think I'm having breakfast Malfoy, you seem a little lost to me perhaps you should have Madam Pompfrey give you a potion to relax your nerves." He wasn't sure where that had come from but he couldn't help but smirk triumphantly at getting a rise out of Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy! Have you lost something?" Professor McGonagall's voice cut anything that Malfoy could have retorted short.  
"Professor we're just delivering Potter a message from Professor VanHouten" Pansy interjected smiling sweetly at the Transfiguration teacher.  
"And since when does it take three students to deliver a message Ms. Parkinson?" Professor McGonagall's own look rivaled any of the Slytherins.

"Well she gave me the note and Malfoy and Zabini kindly escorted me over to make sure no other student would try and hex me for my lack of Death Eater status" Not one to be deterred Pansy's smile dropped but her gaze never left the Transfiguration teacher's eyes. With a silent raised eyebrow Professor McGonagall inclined her head while Pansy pulled Malfoy over to Zabini and handed Harry a soft piece of parchment, tinted slightly so it looked pink; before he could open it Pansy dragged Malfoy and Blaise from the Gryffindor table.

_**Harry,**_

_**You left your treasure trunk in my office last night. Feel free to come get it after classes today, you might want to bring Ron along as Hermione should already be in my office at that time.**_

_**Professor Yamele Rose VanHouten**_

Harry had very little time to mull over this as Ron and Hermione ushered him to the first class of the day, Care of Magical Creatures. Merlin only knew what Hagrid had in store for them today.

"Thanks Parkinson...for delivering the note" without much though Harry inclined his head as he passed her and she returned with a small smile. An exchange that was not lost on those at the High Table, it seems Professor Vector had lost a bet to Professor Snape; the teachers would not hear the end of this.

"Gather round there! Less talking please, open yer books to pages 493-494. Today's lesson has been provided by Professor O'Riley" Harry could only describe a feeling of pure rock hitting his stomach as out of the padlock near Hagrid's hut strolled Professor O'Riley leading what looked to be a cross between a snake and a Welsh dragon. Royal blue scales that shone deeply in the sunlight with white trimming on the underbelly and around its head caused the appearance of a wise old man, though the glinting golden eyes reminded Harry of Yamele. In fact, much of the animal's demeanor reminded Harry of Yamele, the way it surveyed the class and even the half friendly way it blew smoke rings from its nostrils.

"This is a Japanese ice fire dragon. They are native to the islands of Japan and are one of the few dragons (if not the only dragons) who have ever chosen to spend any of their time with humans but these magnificent creatures are more renown for being particularly difficult to train. Among the many attributes it has a very sensitive sense of smell and can quickly detect poison in all forms proving to be a very useful ally." While she spoke, Professor O'Riley was carefully giving the large dragon small pats and pets along its royal blue hide.

As usual in any class there was a group of students not paying particularly close attention, at some point during the middle of Professor O'Riley's lecture a Slytherin 6th year by the name of McNair who quite foolishly decided to pull out a dungbomb...one that quickly went off.

Harry had never in his 6 years at Hogwarts seen panic set into Hagrid's face; and as if taunting him Professor O'Riley's words came back to echo in his mind as he watched the fully grown dragon rear up a head taller than Hagrid's impressive 8'6" and roar. The panic quickly spread throughout the class, causing most to run from the beast but a few were rooted to the ground. Harry did not move; he was caught by his own morbid fascination of the dragon. He was in no immediate danger however, though his mind was screaming for him to move. The screams of his classmates and the shouting of the teachers grounded Harry long enough to react when someone pushed another of his classmates into his arms. Looking down he identified the form of Pansy Parkinson, staring at the dragon in the same morbid fascination that had only just left Harry.

"Potter! Take her and move! Get my cousin, Pansy call Yamele!" Harry had never seen such pure resolve in Draco Malfoy's voice, let alone seeing the boy turn back and levitate the still smoking dung bomb as far away as he could while still keeping his eyes trained on the enraged dragon who had managed to trap both Professor O'Riley and Hagrid in a ring of ominous looking blue fire. Finally getting his feet to do as he wished Harry felt himself haul Pansy back up the slope to the castle noticing that Ron was only a few leagues ahead of him, carrying what he could only assume to be a fainted Hermione.

"Potter, you can stop dragging me now." Pansy's voice seemed rather winded as Harry pulled her level with Ron.  
"What're you doing with her?" Ron looked at Pansy suspiciously as the fair girl leaned over a bit grasping her ribs.  
"Not now Weasley, we've got to get Yamele" leaning heavily on Harry, the two conscious Gryffindors saw the Slytherin Princess raise her wand towards the castle and a deep black light erupt from the tip, speeding towards the castle looking more and more like a raven against the now clouded sky. The three looked back as they heard and saw evidence of a magical fight going on in the clearing not far from Hagrid's hut.

"We can't just stand here and watch, we should go help." As the words left him mouth Harry felt a hand grip his arm forcefully and stopped to look back into somewhat cold and annoyed green eyes.  
"And what in Merlin's name are you going to do Potter? I know you Gryffindors all jump at the opportunity to save the day but there's no point in getting yourself mauled by a creature you barely know anything about." Something in what Pansy said stopped Harry dead in his tracks and he studied the other girl carefully, but his concentration was shattered as he heard two sounds, the crunching of trees behind them and hurried steps ahead of them. Turning in time to see that the spells Draco had been firing off had finally managed to break Professors Hagrid, and O'Riley free Harry could see the dragon was far from amused. The three did their best to attract it's attention away from the school, but the dragon had set it's sights; feeling his heart beat faster in it's ribcage confines, Harry only felt confusion as a gust of wind swept by the three, dark ebony curls streaking behind what could only be Yamele, without her robe.

Not stopping to think Harry took off after her, Pansy's words ringing in his ears as he went. He didn't know what to do to stop the dragon but perhaps he could help in some way. He got their in time to see that the dragon had now set its sights on Yamele, who glared a bit his way as he came sliding in to Draco's side, doing his best to get the Slytherin out from under the branch that had trapped him only yards away from the dragon's fierce claws. The snapping of twigs (or bones) and the hissing of Malfoy at seeing his would be rescuer where enough to once again attract the attention of the beast.

And just as Harry was preparing himself for the inevitable bite, and wondering if this dragon was in any way related to Basilisks and if it could poison him or just swallow him whole, he heard it, and eerie melody that caused the same acrobatic butterflies to take over his stomach that seemed to be only arrive when Yamele was near him.

**_"Long ago and far away, will your heart to remember. You've only ever served me, just as your name means December. Calm your rage, and come to me, tame as morning's ember. Will yourself to only serve me, my love has always been tender."((a/n: I wrote this on a whim, it is loosely based on the song "Once Upon a December" from the Anastasia movie, don't sue me. Right carry on))_** A flute was playing,and no words accompanied the song though Harry could hear them in his mind? ...no in his heart. He looked up from where Draco had nearly passed out due to pure pain and nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Floating meters away from the dragon's head was Yamele, a strange ebony and ivory flute to her crimson lips, her hair moving beautifully of it's on accord as if she had been underwater, she looked to Harry like a strange temptress or an Angel. Aiding to his awe Harry watched transfixed as she continued to play and the dragon lifted one of his limbs claw extended for her to stand on.

"She...really is something else...Promise me Potter. You won't let anything happen to her...promise me you'll give her a chance and make your own decision this time" Harry's musing were stopped by Draco's pained voice addressing him. It seemed to Harry that no matter that it was 3 years later Draco was still as dramatic as ever.

"Malfoy, you've broken a leg nothing Poppy can't fix don't be so melodramatic" Harry came to his senses and levitated the branch off of Malfoy's shattered limb; only to have Malfoy grab his arm and force him to look at the other boy.  
"I'm deadly serious Potter. Promise me that you will give her a chance no matter what you think you know or what Dumbledore wants you to do. This isn't a decision for the teachers or the Order or anyone else. And don't look so bloody astounded of course I've heard of the Order...they fought...against...V-Voldemort last time...my father curses them enough..." with what could have been a small sarcastic smile Draco Malfoy fainted and the hauntingly beautiful song ended.

_**A/n:**_

**_Well kiddies this chapter certainly kicked my arse and handed it back to me on a silver and gold platter, LOL. I hope you will forgive my absence and the seeming slower pace in this chapter. Next up: the Hogsmeade visit, why do Fred and George want Yamele to visit? All my love! GypsyJade_**


	12. Of Hogsmeade Visits and Crimson lips

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do not claim to own him or anything else that may in fact be the thought of the lovely writer Jo Rowling is, please don't sue me. I do however own all original characters in whole or in part that appear in this story. This story is not HBP compliant, though quite a few things are taken from that book; again I own nothing except for the plot and original characters. Thank you for reading! –Gypsy Jade

**Summary:** Not fully HBP compliant. Harry starts having strange dreams and they all end the same, with unearthly silver eyes haunting him. Something is going on and for the first time in the last 10 years if not the history of Hogwarts two new teachers grace Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_**Author's Note: Hello my darlings, I do hope you're enjoying my story so far, and I thank you deeply if you've read all the chapters. **_

_**To Mr. Oliver Xymoron,**_

**_I absolutely agree that Harry is acting out of character with his DADA teacher, and believe it or not I'm aware that he is "immune" to the imperius curse and not overly affected by Veela charms (though if I recall correctly he is not fully immune to full Veelas as the scene at the World Quidditch Cup shows). So I'd like to clarify that no one is using the imperius curse on him and his attraction to Yamele has nothing to do with her half Veela status, and much more to do with what she told Draco in the chapter that Harry asks her to the Masquerade ball. Harry James Potter is anything but a typical teenager, but hormones and his "knack" for often doing exactly the opposite of what he should do have so far overridden his klutziness, though fear not, he'll still make a complete and total fool of himself. Harry is flirting with something particularly dark by getting involved in any sense with someone "related" to Draco Malfoy... I'm positive you'll agree with that...here's a hint, she's not blood related in any way shape or form, it is simply a title bond. Harry does know there is something odd about her...his dream visions confirm that and in this chapter Remus being the loveable and wonderful surrogate "godfather" will explain the gravity of trusting Yamele when Harry has no idea what or who she is but that in Harry's eyes does not override the fact that he's never felt threatened by her . But as a form of explanation to why he seems much more willing to trust her I'd like to point out that Harry has shown a habit to trusting people he probably shouldn't and being quick to follow a particular label for a person, i.e. Slytherins all ruthless heartless evil wizards, Dumbledore is never wrong except when it comes to Snape because Snape is a greasy bat; Yamele does not fit into any sort of label and Harry is relying on his instincts..._**

_**To my darling The Thirteenth Sapphire, **_

_**Draco is mostly trying to save his blonde arse from Voldemort's grasp, LOL, but he has grown up and it's something deeper that drives him to want to save himself and his mother in the first place.**_

**_Enjoy! Gypsy Jade_**

_**P.S.**_

**_That's got to be the most level headed "less than happy" review I've ever gotten Mr. Oliver Xymoron, carry on._**

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Of Hogsmeade Visits and Crimson lips**_

The school could talk of nothing more for the rest of the week. What happened at the 6th year Gryffindor/Slytherin Care of Magical Creatures class was quickly overshadowing the news that Harry Potter would take Professor VanHouten to the Masquerade ball, which suited both Harry and Professor VanHouten just fine, though the latter realized the whispers would come back during and after the Hogsmeade weekend.

"Wow Harry, Ginny and I thought we would have to drag you out of bed and help you get presentable but obviously we were wrong." Hermione seemed shocked in a positive way, as she smiled at Harry who for once made it down to the Common Room before Ron. Nervously running a hand through his already messy hair Harry felt his cheeks tint red as he looked himself over, he hoped that his dark jeans, undershirt, jumper and jacket would be all right. It had started to drop in temperature though snow wasn't due on the ground for a few more weeks. Ginny and Hermione nodded approvingly.

"I just hope Yamele thinks so" Harry rolled his eyes as Ginny and Hermione opened their mouths to comment and was overly grateful, once again as Ron came down from the boy's dorm and distracted them. From the semi wet hair, Harry guessed Ron had just gotten out of the shower and had forgotten the drying spell, but if the looks Hermione gave him were any indication he looked perfect. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of him, and for his part Ron glowed as she took his arm and they headed for the portrait hole, oblivious to the rest of the Common Room. Harry shook his head and followed a giggling Ginny after them.

"So Gin, you never did tell us who you were going to Hogsmeade with." Harry realized that his other friends were in no position to carry a conversation with him or Ginny so he turned to the younger girl in an effort to save himself. Smiling at him Ginny pushed back a few loose curls that got free from her pony tail before answering him.  
"Actually I'm going to hang out with Pansy, Luna and Heidi Andrews from Hufflepuff. It's like a girl's day, that and we don't want to scare our dates with our ball madness." They shared a good laugh as they made it into the Great Hall where all the other students who were attending Hogsmeade were sipping tea or chocolate to prepare themselves for the inevitable chill they would face outside the castle walls. Harry found himself scanning over the other students that were up before finally trying to look nonchalantly over the teacher's table. He noted that Pansy, Zabini, Malfoy and a boy he thought to be Theodore Nott, were all at the Slytherin table chatting idly. Harry had been surprised to find that Malfoy had calmed down respectively since the incident with the Japanese ice dragon, which turned out to belong to Yamele, and couldn't help but wonder if perhaps they had never noticed there was more to Malfoy that met the eye, not that he was planning on ever letting his guard down around the blonde boy, there was still that arrogant attitude that Harry noted always followed people who wanted to make everyone believe they were better.

"You know, your not very subtle" Ginny's voice brought Harry back from his musings, without realizing it Harry had moved to watching Yamele talk to Professor Flitwick. He felt himself grow red and quickly ducked his head to take a drink from his hot cocoa ignoring the snickers Ginny aimed his way. He saw Pansy leave her table and watched in awe as she greeted Luna quite warmly, for a Slytherin, before making her way over in their direction.  
"Morning Potter, are you ready red? Heidi is already waiting in the courtyard." Harry had never noticed Pansy looking so relaxed and at ease, even with the amount of cold glares she received from both the Slytherins (who were daft enough to dare glare at the Slytherin Princess) and the Gryffindors (who were awake enough to recognize her). His respect for her grew, and he smiled in earnest at her. Ginny said her goodbyes and departed the table in the company of the eccentric Ravenclaw and the guarded Slytherin.

"I can't believe my little sister is hanging about with the Princess of Slytherin...it's bloody weird" Harry started a bit as he heard Ron's voice and was amused to find that he had torn his eyes away from Hermione long enough to realize his baby sister had just left the Great Hall laughing with Pansy Parkinson. For her part Hermione didn't seem particularly disturbed by the scene and simply wiped her mouth and started to stand up.  
"I'll meet you boys outside I need to ask Ginny something, do try to hurry remember we can always stop for lunch at the Three Broomsticks." Before either could answer she was half way to the door, shrugging Harry turned back to his mug. Ron though actually stopped eating and pushed his plate, very slowly away from himself. Harry was astounded.  
"You ok mate?" Harry was torn between the sudden urge to laugh and the very real concern he felt, he had never seen Ron push his plate away before completely cleaning it.

"Yeah, she's erm, got a point. No reason to fill up now." Ron seemed to be trying to convince himself far more than Harry and for his part Harry felt a bit amused to see this particular change in his friend. True to himself though, Ron continued to munch on a biscuit while he turned his attention to Harry.  
"Are you sure about this whole...idea with Professor VanHouten mate?" Harry felt himself raise an eyebrow at the redhead, now starting on his second biscuit.  
"What do you mean Ron?" Watching as Ron seemed to weigh his options in his head before speaking--Harry felt a sudden drop in his stomach.  
"I mean 19 or not she's our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, her cousin is Draco Malfoy, she's half Veela, and she can handle a Japanese ice dragon which according to Charlie is a feat no witch or wizard has ever been able to accomplish. It just seems...as if she's got this pull on you somehow." Without really understanding why, Harry felt himself grow annoyed at what his best friend was saying about Yamele; even if, some small part of Harry noted, what Ron was saying was mostly true.  
"I know this all seems strange Ron, but so what if Yamele is different? I can't explain it really...I just know she's not in leagues with Voldemort..." Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes as Ron flinched when he said the name so feared in the Wizarding world, he decided he was done with his breakfast and stood up.  
"I just want to have a somewhat normal Hogsmeade visit without any dark thoughts. So don't worry about it, besides you've finally got an actual date with Hermione, stop thinking about me." Successfully distracting his friend's mind Harry followed him out of the Great Hall, doing his best to push the growing suspicion that Ron had dutifully reawakened in him.

The courtyard was slowly filling up with students who had been checked off by Mr. Filch and who were being over watched by Professor McGonagall herself and thanks to both Ginny's vibrant red hair and the wide berth that the other students were allowing Pansy's presence it didn't take the two long to find the group of girls chatting idly. Harry and Ron joined them after a reluctant Filch let Harry by muttering all the while about keeping the chains well oiled in the dungeons. Harry did his best to keep his mind from what Ron had said but he couldn't help but see his friend's point of view, but soon the object of his new obsession crossed into the courtyard slipping several pieces of parchment into her jeans pocket. Harry's mind went blank of all the things Ron had pointed out not even a full 20 minutes before as he watched her walk towards them, followed by none other than Malfoy himself. Harry felt a grin that could only be classified as foolish frame his face the more he watched her. He wondered how a woman could make a seemingly normal outfit like the one she wore composed of a simple v-necked black sweater, muggle jeans and boots, look so breathtaking.

"Hello you lot" she smiled at the group and Harry couldn't help but notice a glint in her eyes as she allowed her gaze to sweep over them. A chorus of hellos met the young teacher and Harry found himself at a loss for words.

"Are you excited about visiting Hogsmeade?" Hermione saved him from having to speak by directing her question to Yamele. Those wickedly crimson lips formed a soft smile that caused Harry's heart to skip several beats.  
"I can honestly say Hogsmeade village is always a pleasant trip to make nearing the fall and winter. I'm sure you will storm **_Honeydukes_** along with all your fellow classmates today." Her soft laughter seemed to pull Harry out of his stupor.  
"Of course, but I think the girls are first planning on storming that new place for costumes." Harry watched as Ron paled at the thought and could only be amused as the girls, Yamele included, gave each other what could be classified as guilty looks.

"There's nothing to worry about really boys, **_A capite ad calcem _**is only taking our measurements and handing us catalogs, as costumes are not normally stocked at the store." Yamele smiled and her eyes focused on the carriages now pulling up to the side of the courtyard. Harry turned to look at them as well, and as usual felt a shudder pass through him at the sight of the thresals, he wasn't sure he would ever get used to seeing them pulling the carriages about.

"What does the name of the new store mean; it can't possibly be in English." Ron turned to Hermione and Harry noted Yamele smile gently at the two standing in front of them. Hermione for her part beamed at Ron as if she could not be happier to answer his question.  
"It means **_from head to heel_** in Latin; they specialize in less traditional clothing fit for wizards or anyone of the magical community. They've agreed to handle all the costumes and decorations for the school; anyone planning to attend the Masquerade ball will receive a special discount. I suppose that in turn the shop gains free publicity by word of mouth. It's one of the first new stores to open in Hogsmeade village in centuries. I just hope it's not too full by the time we get there..." Harry tried to stifle a chuckle as he realized that Hermione must be nervous since she was babbling.

"Well then off we go." Harry noted that Malfoy and his group had already made it over to a carriage and shrugged it off, following his friends, and trying his best to retain his demeanor as Yamele fell into step with him. Forcefully shoving his hands in his pockets he kept from taking Yamele's hand, though he instinctively helped her onto the carriage.  
"Thank you Harry." He wondered if it weren't illegal to make a man's knees feel wobbly with just a smile. But Harry could only stage a ceremony in his head as he congratulated himself on not making a fool out of himself as he climbed in after her. Ginny and her group of girls had taken the carriage behind them and Harry was left with Hermione, Ron and Yamele.

"I'm glad you invited me along with you Harry, but after I leave you with Remus at the Three Broomsticks around 2 I have to floo to London. So I'm afraid you'll have to make your way back to the school on your own, unless by some stroke of luck I can get back here before late." Harry nodded and fought to control his hand as a curl of her hair came loose across her face and it twitched to be aloud to tuck it back.

"That's fine Yamele, I'm sure my chat with Remus will take awhile anyway. I haven't seen him since he saw us off to the Hogwarts Express." An odd glint passed through her mercury eyes but Harry could barely notice it before it was gone again.  
"I'm sure you boys can keep yourselves out of trouble." Harry chuckled before realizing he really had no idea how to behave around her while they were in public.

"I suppose we should get the measurements out of the way first and then we can all break off to do what we like." The ride to the village was a fairly short one and soon they were making their plans with Ginny's group, Harry had to admit he felt a bit overwhelmed with being around so many girls at once; he and Ron were by far outnumbered and agreed to make **_A capite ad calcem_** the first stop without much fuss.

**_A capite ad calcem _**was a new experience for all of them. Having only recently opened the store was sparsely decorated but still gave off a warm atmosphere. Instead of racks of robes like its competition in London, **_Madam Malkin's_**, **_A capite ad calcem_** had tables, shelves, and racks filled with colorful clothing and fabric, it almost reminded Harry of a craft class he had taken once before he came to Hogwarts.A middle aged witch came bustling up to the group as they all stepped inside, her robes of a dark purple color matched her bright eyes and her smile made them all feel as if she had been dressing them for ages.  
"Welcome my dears, let me guess you lot would like to get your measurements and catalogs for the costume ball at Hogwarts?" Harry felt Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy move forward excitedly while Luna and Heidi slowly directed their attention to the bright fabrics on the nearest table. Ron looked to him with raised eyebrows and Harry shrugged, he wasn't sure if they should get involved, he was betting the best was to not get in the way.  
"Come on girls, we might as well get this over with. Aren't you boys thinking of costumes? You might want to get your measurements and the men's catalog from here as well." Yamele looked highly amused and once again Harry noticed how close in age she was to them.  
"Are you planning on getting a costume Harry?" Ron watched apprehensively as the pages of the nearest catalog and was pleased by the wizard pictures he saw.  
"I dunno mate, it might be a good idea, rather than just wearing dress robes and a mask, and either way we don't have to pay for anything but the catalog and we can both share one. It might be fun..." Ron looked over Harry's shoulder and shrugged his consent. Truth be told, it was never fun to have to stand for a measurement, and both boys felt rather foolish since their respective "dates" stood watching, trying to get their minds off the fact that the tape measure was taking measurements from every possible angle.

"There's a new bookshop I'd like to check Ron, do you think we could go there after we stop by Honeydukes? I want to get my parents some of the mint floss candy, they really like it." Harry couldn't help but notice Hermione blush slightly as she watched Ron trying his best not to flinch next to him. Harry quickly averted his attention to Yamele who was trying to talk Luna out of a very bright shade of lime, and was soon loosing his balance on the stool. In a flurry of clothing he landed on his rear the stool tipped on its side, the heat from his face obvious signs of his embarrassment. Within moments his line of view was filled with Hermione's and Yamele's faces, Ron he could hear laughing somewhere near the overturned stool.  
"Well I think you're done Harry. All right?" Yamele extended her hand and Harry bit the inside of his cheek as he took it and stood. Harry noticed how soft Yamele's hand was and couldn't help but smile at her as she squeezed it gently.  
"You can handle bludgers whirling at you while on a broom after a snitch but a tape measure knocks you off a stool?" Hermione gave Ron an exasperated look as he somehow managed to talk between loud chuckles, soon Ron too was on the floor, but it didn't deter his laughter.

"I think we're done, I guess we'll head over to Honeydukes and catch up with you guys later at the Three Broomsticks, around 2 or so?" Yamele patted Hermione's shoulder as she pulled Harry out of the store gently by the hand. It wasn't until they were back on the street that Harry noticed she hadn't let go of his hand, and he wasn't in any rush for her to do so. Taking the lead he lightly squeezed her hand as he maneuvered them around the bustling streets overrun with Hogwarts students, only to head straight into what seemed to be the entire student body. Harry heard Yamele laugh behind him and as they neared the doors of Honeydukes and felt her snake her arm around his torso.  
"Sorry, I'm being jostled back here" Harry noted as he looked back at her, that snowflake shaped freckles were sprinkled across her cheeks and a slight tint as they were pushed through the doors. Honeydukes was as bustling as ever, and as Harry maneuvered them over to the wall of chocolate delights he sensed Yamele relax, and it occurred to Harry that with all the students around, she managed to blend in perfectly, except for her exotic looks if anyone gave her a second glance and the fact that he was with her.

"Oh I love chocolate." Harry watched as Yamele looked over the wall of selections, smiling at her.  
"These are my favorite; they're kind of like a Cherry cordial, only they use exploding cherries, so they're three times juicer. And these have really sticky caramel, you shouldn't eat them whole or it might take days for your mouth to unstick. And these have different fillings with each bite, you've got to be careful though, sometimes the combination of fillings ends up tasting really horrid." Harry helped Yamele pick out what he thought was the best of the chocolate Honeydukes could offer and soon they made their way over to the suckers and gummy candies.

By the time the two made it to the counter, they had enough candy between them to feed an army of first years. Harry realized if he stopped thinking of Yamele as his DADA teacher, he didn't have much problem talking with her and just being himself. Harry watched as his candy was totaled up and last minute grabbed two raspberry flavored blood suckers from a nearby display and added them to his purchase keeping them in hand and holding one out to Yamele who laughed as she took it gingerly. It wasn't until now that he realized the owners of** _Honeydukes_** looking at her rather oddly, for her part Yamele seemed to only raise an eyebrow in defiance as she paid for her own candy. Harry chewed on the edge of the sucker thoughtfully as he watched how the normally cheerful couple seemed rigid and very formal with Yamele; perhaps they knew she was a teacher. He imagined that none of the other Professors came into Honeydukes, and he gave a sort of snort at the thought of Snape billowing into the sweets shop looking for sugar quills or black licorice wands. Not giving it much more thought, Harry took Yamele's hand once again as he maneuvered them away from the shop. Deciding a quiet place to enjoy their suckers was best; he led Yamele down the path towards the "most haunted building in all of Britain". Even knowing the truth behind the legend of the Shrieking Shack didn't stop the fun in going to see it, though often a guilty pang shot through Harry as he thought of Sirius; but now wasn't the time for such thoughts, Sirius would have wanted him to live his life.

"Oh _Circe_, I haven't been here in ages." Yamele's voice dropped to an almost whisper as she leaned against the rickety fence and looked up at the boarded over building. Harry smiled as he took the opportunity to watch her; he noticed again the peculiar freckles that seemed to have appeared on her skin where sun had shone on her during the incident with the dragon. Anyone who saw her then wouldn't have believed this was the same woman now, leaning against a ratty fence and chewing thoughtfully on an oversized sucker. With Yamele distracted long enough Harry found his eyes traveling the rest of her form, and he wondered if she wasn't getting cold, her clothing didn't seem to be very thick and her sweater rode up enough at the back of her waist to expose the small of her back, where intricate vines seemed to be drawn onto her skin. Harry tore his eyes away and looked back at the Shrieking Shack with the feeling that he had seen such an intricate drawing somewhere else. The sound of crackling sugar resounded in the quiet and Harry turned his head to see that Yamele had taken a bite out of her sucker and was paying for it by holding the now oozing candy away from her body. One look at her face which was now dripping with sugary "blood" was enough to gain a chuckle out of Harry and soon he heard Yamele laughing as well.  
"I should have realized that would happen..." Yamele held her sucker upside down in an attempt to help the excess goop finish oozing, and as soon as Harry collected himself he remembered the cleaning charm and cleaned her chin.  
"Thanks Harry, though I'm tempted to blame you for this mess anyway, you could have given a girl a warning" Harry felt himself smirk as he tucked his wand away again in his back pocket before offering a reply.

"That would have taken all the fun out of it wouldn't it?" Harry should have known better before he could think twice, he had a face full of snow. Soon after their impromptu snow fight Yamele began to shiver, without a second thought Harry gave her his jacket, causing Yamele to once again blush this time rather brightly.  
"Maybe we should head over to the twins' shop, before we freeze to death" Harry took Yamele's bag and his own as Yamele wrapped his jacket tighter around her shivering form. As they rejoined the bustling streets, Harry pulled Yamele closer to him in an effort to both keep her warm and not lose her.


	13. Mysterious Trust

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do not claim to own him or anything else that may in fact be the thought of the lovely writer Jo Rowling is, please don't sue me. I do however own all original characters in whole or in part that appear in this story. This story is not HBP compliant, though quite a few things are taken from that book; again I own nothing except for the plot and original characters. Thank you for reading! –Gypsy Jade

**Summary:** Not fully HBP compliant. Harry starts having strange dreams and they all end the same, with unearthly silver eyes haunting him. Something is going on and for the first time in the last 10 years if not the history of Hogwarts two new teachers grace Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**All right my darlings, this is technically the other half of chapter 12 but it was getting really bloody long so I had to start a new chapter before it ended up like a novella. **_

_**Mr. Oliver Xymoron,**_

**_I just had to give Ron a moment of brilliance that had nothing to do with Chess, or the Chuddley Cannons. LOL Actually the reason why Hermione isn't the "voice of reason" is because she's already figured out what Yamele is, much like when she figured out Lupin was a werewolf. Yamele has also gained Hermione's trust which will pop up in the next chapter. And you do bring up valid points; I quite enjoy your flames LOL. And I'm honored that you keep reading._**

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Mysterious Trust**_

The bright signs advertising Canary Creams, self checking quills and prank wands told them they had reached their destination. As they entered the crowded shop Harry noted that this shop in Hogsmeade was slightly smaller than the twins' shop in London, but just as popular. A bang was heard near the back of the store and soon two redheads were seen running towards the very startled Canary in the middle of the 3rd aisle.

"We told you there were no free samples..." Harry and Yamele followed the commotion only to come upon what could only be described as a large canary hopping about the middle of the aisle pecking at his "friends" who were doubled over with laughter at his predicament.

"I suggest one of you pays for that canary cream or your friend will have to show up to classes with feathers..." Fred glared mischievously at the boys who were only spurred into louder peels of laughter at this proclamation. Not missing a beat George quite calmly pointed over his shoulder towards where Harry and Yamele stood.

"And seeing as your dear Professor VanHouten is a close friend of ours, we know she would be more than willing to give you lot a week's worth of detention with Filch for tricking your fellow classmate into sneaking one of our goods." At the sound of detention and Professor VanHouten the boys stopped laughing and quickly started to scrounge the money for the pack they opened. Once Fred turned the canary back into a boy and said disgruntled and embarrassed boy took the box and quickly left the store, the rest looked rather puzzled at each other.

"You lot better be careful of anything you eat this coming week, I doubt your friend will be highly forgiving, especially if he thinks you've gotten him in trouble with Professor VanHouten." Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing at the ridiculous evil glint that Fred and George shared and the boys quickly fled after their friend.

Shaking her head as she approached them Harry couldn't help but notice how calm and at ease Yamele seemed with the twins, and watching their warm welcome to her he could only smile. He followed her and was greeted with Fred's rather cheeky smile and George's exaggerated wink.

"Good to see new lovebirds out and about on such a nice Saturday" Yamele rolled her eyes at George's antics though a slight blush appeared across her cheeks again.  
"And it's always great to see that you're corrupting the student's minds with such trickery." Fred and George beamed at her and patted each other on the back.  
"We do a rather good job of it don't we?" Fred gave a ridiculous bow while George wiped "proud tears" from his eyes. It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes at their dramatics.

"So you've decided on a shop closer to Hogwarts...how is your mum taking that news?" Harry watched in amusement as the twins stole glances at each other and seemed uneasy answering that question.  
"What she doesn't know can't possibly hurt us, at least not before we've totaled up our sales." Fred grinned and wrapped an arm around Yamele leading her towards the front of the store.  
"Have I mentioned how lovely it is to see you my darling Yamele." Sidestepping him slightly Yamele stopped and raised an eyebrow focusing her mercury eyes on the redhead.  
"I'm sure you were counting down the days...so do tell me why you were in such dire need to see me today" Looking at his twin for help Harry watched as George went to his brother's aid and both proceeded to kneel and beg.  
"We got this incredible deal on goods and we couldn't pass them up..." George started his explanation as Fred picked up.  
"...but they never told us the goods were alive. And the packaging is in Romanian and we have no idea what could be inside..." Fred looked back at his brother just as George again picked up the explanation.  
"And you're the only one we know who can read Romanian that won't go directly to the Ministry about whatever it is we bought..." Harry looked at the two in disbelief; they bought Romanian goods without knowing what they were.  
"You're lucky you're my favorite redheaded twins...and that it couldn't have possibly been something too dangerous or I would have already heard about it...but you definitely owe me if Molly owls me to ask about whatever it is." Yamele shook her head and headed back towards the front of the store, behind the counter she knew the twins kept their storage.

"That's insane..." Harry turned to Fred as George followed behind Yamele.  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time...granted there was a lot of Firewhiskey involved." Fred shrugged and led Harry at a slower pace towards the front of the store as well.  
"So how are things going young Harry?" The cheeky grin made Harry very aware that Fred meant with Yamele.  
"Things are fine I suppose...I'm sure you've already heard about what happened in Hagrid's class earlier this week." Fred nodded and stopped as if to think for a moment. Harry stopped as well and looked over all the new items on the shelves hearing the light "yeah" that told him there was more that Fred wanted to say. Deciding on picking up a few of the twins' self checking quills Harry was a bit startled when Fred nudged his shoulder and looked at him seriously.

"Well in that case do you think you can hold on to this for me?" in his hand Harry saw an old tattered book, the leather bound volume seemed to have strangely familiar carvings on its cover. Obviously this book had seen better days; parts of the leather were so worn that he could barely make out letters of a title.

"Sure but what for? It's just a book isn't it?" Harry took the book and tapped it with his wand to make it small enough to fit into his pocket. Fred looked around as if to make sure no one was minding them much or listening to what they were talking about.  
"Trust me Harry, you'll need it more than I do, just make sure none of the teachers see it." With that cryptic message Fred turned to help a 4th year who couldn't make up her mind over a self checking quill or a box of assorted candies designed to get the taker out of any class.

Deciding it was best not to ask Harry made his way towards the register with his quills. He wondered when things had gotten so complicated, and heard himself scoff at that thought, his entire life had been complicated. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that things were about to get even more complicated than normal for him, and he had the dreadful feeling it was due to the enchanting woman now on the floor behind the counter, copying the writing on the sides of the crates; one of which was now open to reveal what Harry could only describe as large fairies having tea from flower petals.  
"I'm not sure I should ask...but...you bought Romanian fairies?" Harry looked around and spotted George behind the register looking rather flustered as a particular blonde haired fairy continued to fly about his face.  
"Apparently they did and that one has taken a rather serious liking to George." Yamele dusted off her pants and jumped over the counter pen and pad in hand pulling Harry's jacket back on. Harry watched as her brow furrowed and she stared momentarily at her writing, her movements pausing so that she hadn't quite got his jacket on all the way. Instinctively he moved closer to help her and felt her muscles once again relax as she turned and smiled at him, those mercury orbs sparkling gently.

"So George has a new girlfriend does he?" Harry turned a bit as Fred came up to them causing his hand to slip down Yamele's arm and land on her waist.

"Apparently that little fairy has taken a liking to your twin." Harry pointed out at the rather persistent fairy that had seated herself on George's shoulder and refused to get off, no matter how much he tried to shake her. Harry felt a weight on his side and realized that Yamele was leaning against him trying to quell her laughter. Fred also laughed but much more openly at his brother's dilemma and attempted to go help him after George threw an empty display box at him.

"Come on then little fairy, I'm the better looking twin." Fred tried to convince the stubborn fairy to let go of his brother but she only huffed and snuggled into George's cheek, obviously not sharing in Fred's sentiments. Harry and Yamele moved closer to the register as the line of customers shortened.  
"Lassen Sie bitte George Arbeit Anya. Warum nicht Sie ontop des Registers sitzen? dann können Sie ihn ohne in der Gefahr zu sein aufpassen." Yamele's voice rang firmly and while pouting the fairy consented and flew down to sit on the register, watching George intently. Free of his small admirer George quite promptly brought his cupped hand behind his twins head and proceeded to hit him.

"This is your fault, and if it wasn't that I'm sure we can teach them to speak English in a few weeks I'd leave you to be hounded by the rest of them." Fred rubbed his head and shrugged ignoring his brother as the former rang Harry up; instead he directed his thoughts to Yamele.

"If they're Romanian, why were you speaking German?" Harry watched Yamele slip the pen and pad she had back into the pocket in his jacket as she rested her hands there.  
"Because they were caught in Romania, but they are German fairies. Whoever sold them to you couldn't tell the difference, or else they would have charged you more than they did. The difference is that these fairies will grow to adult human-size given the proper care, Romanian fairies only grow to toddler size." Harry paid for his quills and noting the mischievous glint in the twins eyes decided now would be a good time to head towards the Three Broomsticks.

"You think maybe we should head to the Three Broomsticks Yamele?" Breaking her level glare at the twins Yamele nodded and said her goodbyes, Harry rolled his eyes as Fred gave him the thumb's up sign on his way out. The crowds thinned somewhat as they walked back towards the main entrance to Hogsmeade. Harry couldn't hold his tongue much longer and before they had made it to the pub he stopped Yamele.

_"Why do you haunt me so?"_ Harry watched as Yamele looked at him, the incessant swirling of her eyes slowed as they stood there staring at each other. A million thoughts flew through his head, as her serenity seemed to beg him to unravel her mysteries. As their eyes met again, Harry knew that he had all the answers; he just had to make an avid effort to obtain them. A smile spread across those wicked crimson lips as Yamele smiled at him, and for once Harry saw something peculiar about it something about her canines seemed off and yet it made it that much more beautiful.  
"Yamele, I'll know what you are by the night of the ball" Harry felt her squeeze his hand gently and a flicker of worry crossed her silver eyes but her smile never faltered.  
"I know you will Harry, I wouldn't expect any thing less from you. Let's just hope I still have a date for the ball" Harry smiled and on a whim pulled her closer until they were hugging in the middle of Hogsmeade. Something in Harry warmed as he took in her scent: roses, a mint-y sort of oil and the distinct smell of leather filled his nostrils and he couldn't help but revel in the fact that though she often seemed at eye level with him, she fit rather nicely into his form and he could comfortably lay his head over hers.

"I promise I'll be your date to the Masquerade ball, no matter what." Harry pulled away and took Yamele's hand again, this time neither stopped until they reached The Three Broomsticks.

The Three Broomsticks was as usual filled with students, happily consuming butterbeer and sharing their day's shopping adventures. As they entered Harry and Yamele once again blended into the crowd and soon they spotted Remus sitting at a rather hidden table near the back, contemplating whatever it was that he had in his cup. Yamele made to move towards the bar and order, and again on a whim Harry followed her in time to see the smile fall off of Rosemerta's face. Placing his hand affectionately on the small of Yamele's back, he felt her shift her weight so that it was apparent that they were together.

"Two butterbeers and some blood wine if you please Rosemerta" Yamele for her part seemed to only add fuel to the stoked fire in the barkeep's eyes by laying her head on Harry's shoulder. Slightly taken a back, Rosemerta hesitated for a moment but went about getting the two butterbeers and pulling out a glass and bottle of burgundy colored wine.  
"What a surprise to see you out and about with a student _Professor_." Rosemerta's smile was cold as she addressed Yamele and Harry could feel his own muscles tense at her tone.  
"And how unsurprising to find you still revel in business other than simply serving your clientele, I'll take the whole bottle if you please and an extra glass for Remus." Yamele handed the mugs of butterbeer to Harry as she took the bottle out of Rosemerta's hands and placed the corresponding money on the counter before also scooping up the glasses with her free hand.  
"Treacherous this one Harry I'd watch your back. I doubt the Minister will be pleased to hear about this sort of relationship." A cold finger traveled down Harry's spine as he stopped mid stride.  
"Much more treacherous I'll be if Scigmmour dares to say anything to me on accounts of you. Not to mention how dreadfully unhappy he'll be if he truly finds the answers he searches for in terms of this _relationship_. Do keep your nose out of Harry's business, Rosemerta, though you'll find Dumbledore a kinder ear to your complaints." Harry could only watch as both women glared distastefully at each other before Rosemerta looked away.

Shaking her head Yamele led Harry towards Remus' table, eerily silent as she snaked through the busy bar. Harry could only think it extremely odd that Rosemerta would act that way, but not something so far fetched. Over the years Harry noticed Rosemerta was more of a grown up version of the Patil twins and Lavender Brown; in third year she knew everything about Sirius Black except the truth about Pettigrew, he had overheard her asking Pansy about dating Malfoy in fourth year, and in fifth year she agreed with Fudge and had even told him that he shouldn't be so arrogant. But still he had never seen her out right dislike someone like he had just witnessed and he had to admit Yamele's remark about Dumbledore did not help his doubts.

"Yamele, Harry, there you are. It's so nice to see you both." The warmth of Remus' fatherly tone slowly ebbed away Harry's worry and his warm welcome of them both only served to truly put him at ease. As Remus hugged them each in turn, Harry saw once again Yamele fully smile and the thought of something strange about it again surfaced, but soon conversation with Remus struck up and he let his mind wander from the thought.

"Only enough for a toast then Yamele, I have business to attend to with Dumbledore later and showing up knackered isn't in my best interest." Harry couldn't help but be both curious and amused at the thought of Remus turning up knackered for a meeting with Dumbledore. Yamele obliged and only served him enough of the peculiarly thick red wine to make a toast.

"I must say it never gets old seeing you get the better of Rosemerta" Clinking his glass against Yamele's and Harry's mug he sipped the fragrant drink slowly with a crinkle of a smile tickling his lips. Harry was content to watch the two interact for awhile but as he was half way through his butterbeer the conversation turned to him.

"I hear Dumbledore is throwing you a ball Yamele in honor of your 20th birthday, who is the lucky bloke to accompany you?" Harry could feel his cheeks start to turn red from embarrassment; he hadn't stopped to think what Remus' opinion of the matter would be. Come to think of it, he hadn't thought of writing to ask for his advice at all on the matter.

"Why the lucky or foolish bloke as some like to refer to him as, is gracing us with his presence Remus." Yamele nodded her head towards Harry as she finished her glass of wine. Harry thought it a good idea to take a deep drink from his butterbeer as Remus turned expectantly towards him.

"So are you excited about the ball Harry?" Having finished his first butterbeer and knowing that guzzling down the second would be really rude, Harry had no choice but to answer.

"It seems like it will be a lot of fun, the last ball we had was the Yule ball back in fourth year. At least this one is less formal" Remus nodded and patted Harry's shoulder as he also remembered Harry's fourth year quite vividly.

"Well that will certainly be a night to remember, you'll excuse me for not being there won't you? Your birthday would fall on a full moon this year." Yamele nodded at Remus and patted his hand over the table understanding his pain to some degree. Harry found himself gritting his teeth at the sight, he wasn't entirely sure why but a fraction of the dormant snake had reawakened in him at such an intimate touch.

"Of course Remus, just as you lads will graciously excuse me for leaving you now. I'll never be able to get all the things Minerva and Severus need unless I make it to Diagon Alley soon. Could you take this up to the castle for me Remus?" Yamele re-corked the bottle of wine and handed it to Remus before leaning over to hug Harry warmly, once again brushing her lips against his forehead. Harry in turn stood up as she said her goodbye to Remus; as if a force from within him compelled him he hugged Yamele once more leaving a kiss on her shoulder and causing her cheeks to turn a bright red.

As he sat down again Harry did not miss the knowing look Remus quite blatantly shot his way.  
"She's something else isn't she?" Harry always hated rhetorical questions, honestly either way he answered it would mean he'd have to admit how he felt for her. And that was the scariest prospect of all.

"How have your lessons been? I've been hearing a lot of comments from stray conversations today. So what's your take on the new lessons this year?" Harry set his mug down and deciding that lessons were a safe enough topic he told Remus what Yamele had been doing so far.

"Besides Malfoy, I think a few other Slytherins know what she is and probably Hermione" Harry nervously ran a hand through his trademark messy hair as Remus set him a very fatherly knowing look.

"You haven't even begun to look up the hints she's given you…" Harry noticed a faint twitch of an honest smile on Remus' face, and had the decency to duck his head though he couldn't help but fight off a smile as well.

"Well I'm sure you've got a faint idea and will work out the clues on your own. Merlin knows both your parents did, though James did take his time with it…even after your mother and I told him." Remus shook his head and swirled the contents of his mug quietly. This statement struck with Harry, he had figured if Yamele had his treasure box, one that his mother put in things he used as a baby almost like a toy chest than surely his parents had trusted Yamele. They must have trusted her enough to have allowed her into their home when they were in hiding, then though she obviously rubbed some people the wrong way…she couldn't have been involved with Voldemort, if there was ever a chance to get straight answers, it was now.

"Remus…everyone seems to want me to stay away from her. I mean Malfoy, I guess I understand where he was coming from being her cousin and all, but it seems that everyone thinks she's bad news and I shouldn't trust her. But when I'm around her, it's like being around any of you. I mean…I feel a little tense and awkward sometimes… especially when she turns those bright mercury eyes on me, but I trust her." If there was one thing Harry was grateful for was Remus' understanding nature, he knew Remus would always listen to him and give him the best advice he possibly could, but most importantly unless Harry really had an insanely dangerous idea Remus very rarely deterred him from his decisions and rarely did he ever feel scolded by Remus, which was a rather nice treat to say the least.

"She isn't what she always seems Harry, but other than prejudice, which I know a thing or two about, I can't see why she seems to stir distrust where she goes… though even I have to say it's a bit disturbing to find that you trust her this much without truly understanding who and what she is. What did Malfoy say?" Remus allowed a moment as Rosemerta came around and cleared the table, Harry noted he was careful to keep the bottle of wine away from her as well as their conversation. Once Rosemerta had moved away from them Harry felt Remus' stare fixed on him and promptly told Remus Malfoy's reaction to Harry's interest in Yamele.

"He seemed anything but happy but the most peculiar thing is that the only thing he really said was that I couldn't handle her if I tried and then last Care of Magical Creatures' class he told me not to listen to anyone else that when it came to Yamele it was my decision and no one else's... he warned me about letting anyone in the Order try to make it for me. Then he sort of stopped making fun of me…I mean it's slightly disturbing…he hasn't sneered at me in a truly hateful way in weeks." At this Remus laughed and Harry couldn't help but look puzzled as he failed to see the joke.

"Sorry Harry but I've never heard anyone complain about not being picked on, but that isn't the point is it? As much as it may pain me to admit this Harry, Draco Malfoy has a point. This decision is yours and yours alone; no one else can make it for you though I'm sure they'll attempt to and before you ask yes your parents' trusted her Harry, as do I. You'll see though, soon that such an opinion of her is truly rare." Harry couldn't help but notice the bitter tone and look that filtered through Remus as he shared this with him, but most of all Harry came to a very serious realization. If his parents trusted her, and Remus trusted her why was it that Harry couldn't shake the feeling that Dumbledore suspected Yamele of being less than trustworthy, and yet he had an unfaltering faith in Snape.

"Remus…she isn't in leagues with Voldemort is she?" For once Harry was guilty of phrasing a statement in question form.

"No Harry she is not. Her hate for him and all that he stands for is truly frightening. Hate is a consuming emotion Harry it shouldn't be taken lightly." Remus paused for a moment as if not wanting such a harsh statement to be how he ended this time with Harry.

"And I have to say…I've yet to meet a man alive, wizard or not, who's truly being able to capture her spirit; that is without suffering the consequences of stifling it. Her mystery is part of her charm but take this chance because she's obviously giving you the opportunity to unravel her." Remus always managed to give Harry plenty to think about and he was more than happy when they both realized it was time to head back up to the castle.

Wanting to be alone after the day's events, Harry was more than happy when he noticed his friends pairing off to take a walk once they reached Hogwarts. Deciding to head up to the Common Room and perhaps take up Neville in a game of chess Harry didn't put much attention to the corridor in front of him. His lack of attentiveness soon led him to bump rather unceremoniously into another body as he passed the third floor landing on the stairs.

"Running about Potter? Shouldn't you be off in the library doing something more productive than your friends, giggling like maddened children who've gotten one too many cheering charms…" Harry wondered if that particular sneer was permanently plastered onto the Potions Master's face, or if he only reserved it for when he was around any student not in Slytherin.

"I'm sorry, Professor…" his apology died on his lips as he watched Snape wave him off and carry on down the stairs seemingly intent on finishing whatever the piece of parchment in his hand said. Shrugging and deciding against tempting his fate, Harry continued on his way to the Common Room only to be distracted by a particular calling of his name.

"Harry!" hoping that the boy's camera was broken Harry turned to be met with Colin Creevy running up the stairs behind him.  
"There you are Harry. Professor Van Houten wants to see you; if you hurry you can catch her before she leaves her office" much to Harry's delight, Colin was too winded to be able to hold up his camera for what would certainly be the 400052896th picture.

"Thanks Colin, see you around" turning around Harry quickly redecended the staircase to the third floor and headed towards the Defense against the Dark Arts room. It had been around 3 hours or so that he had last seen Yamele and yet he couldn't help but feel anxious as if all he wanted was to pull her into another hug again just to take in her scent again.

"Oh there you are Potter." Turning the last corner before Yamele's classroom, Harry came across his head of house.

"Hello Professor McGonagall" standing next to her door just a little way down was Yamele, holding his treasure box in one hand and adjusting a messenger bag with the other the sight made his insides flip flop, but his undoing was her smile. It made him weak in the knees and Harry could only smile.

"Oh good Harry, here you go I'm sure you'll want a moment on your own to look over this, and on my way up I noticed Ron and Hermione taking a walk around the lake. So I thought now might be the perfect time." Handing over the treasure box Harry couldn't help but take her hand and squeeze it gently, seemingly oblivious to Professor McGonagall's presence.

"Thanks Yamele…I'm glad you made it back to the castle before dinner time." It was a random thing to say but it was out of his mouth before he thought. Soon the corridor filled with Yamele's soft laughter and before he knew it Harry felt her lips on his forehead.

"I wouldn't want you to worry yourself over me Harry. So don't fret if I skip dinner on occasion. Now if you and Minerva will excuse me, I must deliver these ingredients to Professor Snape before he has a coronary." Tousling his hair playfully Yamele nodded to Professor McGonagall and made her way towards the stairs. As she rounded the corner Harry felt someone's gaze on him and remembered, quite embarrassedly that his head of house had been witness to the exchange.

"Remarkable isn't she Mr. Potter? I suggest you heed her word Harry and get back to your Common Room." Somehow the stern, worried look he had always come to associate with the Transfiguration teacher, seemed softer as they stood there in the wake of Yamele's departure, and Harry could only wonder as he walked away if for once the worry was not for him.


	14. Revelations and Conversations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do not claim to own him or anything else that may in fact be the thought of the lovely writer Jo Rowling is, please don't sue me. I do however own all original characters in whole or in part that appear in this story. This story is not HBP compliant, though quite a few things are taken from that book; again I own nothing except for the plot and original characters. Thank you for reading! –Gypsy Jade

**Summary:** Not fully HBP compliant. Harry starts having strange dreams and they all end the same, with unearthly silver eyes haunting him. Something is going on and for the first time in the last 10 years if not the history of Hogwarts two new teachers grace Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_**Chapter 14**_

**_Revelations and Conversations_**

Harry was meticulous when it came to making sure the hangings around his bed were completely closed. He took a deep breath as he took a moment to mentally prepare himself for the seemingly innocent box sitting in front of him. Things he played with as a baby were in that box, things his mother carefully and lovingly packed were in that box, things he had once loved…were in that box, was he ready for it?

Ready or not, Harry was going to open that box. His fingers tingled as he slowly ran them over each curve and etching on the dark wood as if reawakening a memory.

He couldn't place if it was in his imagination or the mere magical quality of the box but a glow seemed to come from the box as he opened it to reveal a stuffed stag toy. Harry felt his eyes water.

"Harry, there you are! Where you been mate?" Harry slowly opened his eyes to the blurry sight of his redheaded freckled friend looking at him rather oddly from the foot of his bed.

"Just thought I'd get in a bit of reading…guess it set me to sleep." Harry rubbed his eyes hoping they didn't give away the tears he had shed. Ron laughed and nodded making his way to sit on his own bed.

"What about you? How was the walk?" Harry couldn't help but smirk a tad as Ron squirmed a bit on his bed and his cheeks reddened.

"It was all right. I never noticed she's not as uptight as we thought. It was strange mate...but a nice sort of strange." Harry couldn't help but laugh as Ron rubbed the back of his neck as he usually did when he had managed to confuse himself.

Harry shook his head and stood up putting away the book Fred had lent him. He was vaguely listening to Ron's point by point review. Fred's book had a very interesting footnote about the type of carvings that were on his treasure box, and for once in his life he didn't need Hermione to tell him he should go check the library.

"Hey Ron, want to come with me to the library? I want to check out a book on Japanese Ice dragons, when they're not trying to fry us, they're rather cool." Harry slipped his bag nonchalantly over his shoulder as Ron agreed and grabbed his own bag.

"I might as well look for a book on that new charm we're supposed to master this week." Ron stopped in front of a mirror and started fixing his appearance giving Harry the impression that Ron was more going to see if he could check out Hermione than to study up on his charm assignment.

Ron didn't find Hermoine in the library, but he and Harry did have a bump in with someone else while they browsed the Magical creature section.

"Hello Potter, Weasley." Nicer or not one thing could always be said about Draco Malfoy, he tended to sound as arrogant as he looked.

"Malfoy" Harry looked the other boy in the eyes and for once saw something other than the pure ice he had known before.

"If you're looking for Japanese Ice Dragons they're under mythical creatures according to the Ministry. If your looking up my cousin...then this is the book you need Potter." In his hands Draco held a worn leather book with the same swirled and intricate handwriting that Harry had seen on the underside of his treasure box. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Remember Potter...it's your decision not anyone else's." For that instance Harry understood that everything he had known Draco to be was only the façade the boy lived with, he realized that all of **_this _**was more important than who he took to the Masquerade ball, he knew he **_had_** been right when he felt that Draco was up to something...he was missing the picture so far and doubt settled into his being as his hands touched the soft leather binding incasing his answers. Answers that he was almost positive wouldn't make the full picture come into focus, but part of the picture was better than none, right?

"I know Malfoy, it's a promise" Harry felt his hand warm as he took the book properly and with only a nod the blonde Prince of Slytherin was gone.

"That's still freaky." Ron shook his head and wandered down the library aisles looking for the mythical creatures section. Harry looked over the book in his hands and a sudden cold chill traveled down his spine, did he dare? He very well could look through the book now and find what Dra...Malfoy was referring to; he didn't have to let Ron see...there was something instinctively dark about this book. In that sense it very much reminded him of Yamele, there is something instinctively dark about her...something he wasn't sure about...but he was possibly addicted to.

The more he looked at the book the less he could resist opening it, and really Ron was taking an absurd amount of time to find a simple book. Not to mention aside for the assignment Ron had no need to know about Yamele's past, and what she was. Harry's curiosity got the better of his patience, his breathing hitched as he opened the worn book to reveal something much akin to a family tree; and there at the top of the page in swirling letters was the name VanHouten...Just as Harry was going to read the smaller letters towards the bottom of the page he felt eyes on him, Ron was heading back.

"I can't believe the Ministry has these things classified as Mythical...it almost ate Hagrid for Merlin's sake!" Ron rolled his eyes as he maneuvered back to their table. Harry couldn't help but be amused at Ron's reaction and yet he was still slightly frustrated at the redhead's timing. In hopes that Ron would follow his lead Harry made to open the book once more, but again Ron interrupted him.

"You're not going to believe this mate." Ron had in fact beat him to the punch line as he had already opened the book on Japanese Ice Dragons, without waiting for Harry to inquire Ron read a particular passage out loud.

"**_Japanese Ice Dragons have only been seen with those members of what the Ministry in recent years has acknowledged as the Vampire Council. No witch or wizard alive has been able to tame them, and those foolish enough to try have met a horrible, painful and untimely death. Being that they are so rare the Ministry has given them the Mystical creature status until more information can be provided._**" Harry's blood ran cold. Had Ron just said...Japanese Ice Dragons had only ever been seen with members of the Vampire Council? Ron and Harry both shared a disbelieving look. Hesitantly, Harry took a good look at the cover of the worn leather bound volume and there in swirled lettering barely visible he made out the title. **_"Vampire Council: A Vampire Coven's Life"_**.

"Mate, I think Professor VanHouten is part Vampire." As far as Harry was concerned that was the century's most understated sentence. With clammy hands he took the leather bound volume Draco had handed him and opened it once more to the "family tree" page. There like before at the very top he saw in swirling letters, the Van Houten name, quite proudly penned. The "tree" was rather short, with the two names leading towards Yamele's in red lettering, indicating that her parents were dead. There was a name before Yamele's which was smudged and glowing from red to blue. Then the line ended, at least on that page.

As they reached the end of the page and went to flip it on, more swirling lettering appeared. **_"The VanHouten clan is the oldest surviving clan with direct descendants still residing in Romania and as such upon the first full moon of the aforementioned descendant's 20th turning he/she will become the head of the Vampire Council."_**

"This is surreal...I mean...can we be fully sure? She doesn't look anything like a vampire." Harry could only rub his head feeling overwhelmed by the amount of information he was receiving. He heard Ron snort in response to his feeble attempt.

"When, Harry was the last time you've seen a vampire? Besides, Merlin knows the witches and wizards penning our books aren't always the most qualified...do I have to remind you of Lockhart?" Harry ceded to Ron's point sighing heavily but following in cleaning up their table.

"Look mate if you're not completely sure you want to believe what the book says, after all Malfoy did give it to you; then we could go ask Hermione." Harry nodded but he knew who he had to ask.  
"Thanks Ron, but I think I'm just too tired to process all of this information. I think I'll go down to the kitchens and head back to bed." Harry knew what he had to do, and he also knew his friend enough to know Ron would insist on going with him; and Harry couldn't help but feel that this really was simply between himself and Yamele.

Making a quick stop in his dormitory Harry waited until all the other boys headed down to dinner before digging up his Marauder's Map and checking the castle for Yamele. There on the map was her dot heading out of her office. Taking enough time to stash the map in his back pocket, Harry hastily made his way out of Gryffindor tower and towards the Grand Staircase. On the third floor landing he pulled out the map again and checked for Yamele, only to find that she had already left her office and classroom. Double checking that they were alone in the corridor, Harry set off at a slight jog, map in hand, but he reached the end of the corridor, without sight of Yamele.

Stopping near a particularly dark portrait he checked the map again which showed he should be face to face with her.

"Yamele?" Harry turned around looking for hair or lovely hide of his obsession, only to be met by portraits, which appeared to be empty of their inhabitants. That is all of them except the peculiarly dark portrait he had stopped in front of; there sitting on what he could only assume to be an heirloom of a chair was a very pale looking girl, no older than 5, dressed in a very formal dress. Crystalline eyes stared unblinking at Harry, sending horrible chills down his spine.

"Er...excuse me, but do you know where Professor VanHouten is?" Harry watched as the girl tilted her head to the side as if sizing him up before holding out a pale hand to a bloodied man at her feet that Harry had not noticed until then. Transfixed Harry watched as the man stood and bowed before disappearing off the side of the portrait. Something in Harry told him to pay very close attention to the girl in the portrait as she watched him, there was some sense of nostalgia in watching her, her black curls framing her face, she looked angelic...until she smiled at him showing long canines. The portrait swung open breaking Harry from his trance.

"Harry? Why aren't you down at dinner?" there stood Yamele in much different muggle attire than what he was used to seeing her in. For a moment Harry forgot why he had come to see her, and just stared as she stood there in loose drawstring pants he had once heard Hermione describe as yoga pants and the same kind of thinned strapped shirt he had seen under her knit sweaters. Harry quite preferred this look on her; it was much more relaxed and frankly clung to her curves a lot better.

"Harry? Are you all right?" her hand on his cheek brought him back from his thoughts.

"What? ... oh yeah sorry, I erm wanted to talk to you" Harry rubbed the back of his neck as he felt a blush creep up on him. Yamele tilted her head to the side, watching him before standing up straighter.

"What could possibly be so important that you'd miss dinner for?" there was a tense note in her voice as she asked Harry why he sought her.

"...I know...I mean...that you're...part vampire." Harry could swear he could have heard a snitch fly in the corridor from how silent it had suddenly gotten. Yamele's features were impassive, Harry couldn't read her at all, and even her mercury eyes seemed void of emotion, if only for a moment.

"Oh, I see. Come in" she pushed the portrait wider and ushered Harry inside with a sort of resigned air about her. Harry had never seen the inside of any of the teacher's private quarters, but he remembered how very impressed he had been upon first seeing his Common Room, Yamele's living quarters made Gryffindor tower seem cramped and childish. The sitting area was lavishly decorated with dark woods and rich fabrics on antique looking furniture that would have been at home in any upscale household. There were walls lined with paintings, pictures and most impressively books. The fireplace gave the room a warm cozy glow and the light spilled over to what appeared to be was a very open kitchen area; two doors led off of the sitting room, one was opened to reveal part of a bathroom, while the other Harry assumed to be Yamele's actual bedroom was closed.

"I won't bite, make yourself comfortable. Would you like a butter beer or pumpkin juice?" Yamele nodded towards an inviting chair as she crossed over into the kitchen.  
"Either is fine..." Harry rubbed his hands on his trousers as he sat in the chair and looked around the well decorated room. Volumes of books were open on a nearby end table, and on the coffee table was the catalog for **_A capite ad calcem, _**this brought up his own promise to her. Until now, Harry hadn't really given the Masquerade ball a second thought, but now it crossed his mind. Would he stand up to his promise? Did he really want to take a half vampire to the Masquerade ball? Of course the real question for Harry was, if he truly cared **_what_** Yamele **_was_**?

"Here you are. I suposse you'd like some questions answered." Yamele handed him a warm bottle of Rosemerta's butter beer as she sat on the edge of the loveseat nearest Harry holding a glass of a burgandy colored wine. Harry took a sip and thought about that, did he really have questions for her.

"Well...I hadn't thought of any before, but I guess I want to know why it's such a big secret." Harry watched as Yamele seemed to relax a bit more, he wasn't sure if it was the wine or his question.

"I'm a half breed, I'm not exactly on the top of anyone's list for a christmas present Harry. For instance, though Dumbledore gave me this job, he did so reluctantly and is very guarded with me. The ministry, once they figure out what and who I am will not want me here, but there is little they will be able to do by then. " The burgandy colored wine swirled in the frosted glass causing the slight splashes to glisten with the light from the fireplace.

"Why's that? Lupin was one of our best teachers and there wasn't a very warm welcome once everyone found out he was a werewolf." Harry took a deeper sip from his bottle as he watched the liquid meet the supple lips he often fantized about.

"Because I've gained my student's confidence and that of many of their parents. Remus is probably the best at what he does, and he's a very effective teacher, but werewolves have horrid reputations while my not being fully vampire will come into question. Besides, my position will be enough to intimidate the Ministry." Yamele set down her glass and watched Harry closer.

"Why is it that you're taking this so well Harry?" There in those mercury orbs Harry saw confusion and relief.  
"Because, you're still yourself Yamele. And...it kind of answers a lot of things, and really because I can't help but still want to be around you. Besides, Remus trusts you and my parents trusted you, I know I can too." Harry finally saw Yamele truly smile, and now knowing he noticed her slightly enlongated canines and couldn't help but find them a very attractive sight.

"That Harry, makes everything seem much better." Setting her wine glass down Yamele took Harry's hand and held it to her cheek.

"This gives me hope, that perhaps things really will be worth while." Maybe it was how inviting she seemed to look to him, or the butterbeer mixed with the warmth of the fire, but Harry felt a certain need as she spoke. Setting his bottle down, he pulled on her hand and watched transfixed as she stood and hesitantly came closer. Not really knowing where this instinct was coming from, he felt himself wrap an arm around her waist and pull her towards him, his eyes connecting with hers. Green melted into mercury as he felt her body give in and her weight settle on his lap, and there in the soft glow of the fireplace, surrounded by a rich sense of tradition Harry kissed his obsession truly for the first time. There, in the sitting room behind the pecularly dark portrait Harry James Potter tasted a dark promise he wanted to be fufilled and it tasted like blood wine.


	15. Masquerade Madness part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do not claim to own him or anything else that may in fact be the thought of the lovely writer Jo Rowling is, please don't sue me. I do however own all original characters in whole or in part that appear in this story. This story is not HBP compliant, though quite a few things are taken from that book; again I own nothing except for the plot and original characters. Thank you for reading! –Gypsy Jade

**Summary:** Not fully HBP compliant. Harry starts having strange dreams and they all end the same, with unearthly silver eyes haunting him. Something is going on and for the first time in the last 10 years if not the history of Hogwarts two new teachers grace Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_**There, in the sitting room behind the peculiarly dark portrait Harry James Potter tasted a dark promise he wanted to be fulfilled and it tasted like blood wine.**_

**Chapter 15**

**_Masquerade Madness (part 1)_**

****Harry had given in, completely to the new feelings coursing through his body; so disappointment quickly flowed through him when he felt Yamele pulling away. His hands slid down to her waist as his eyes met hers; the swirling he was so accustomed to, had slowed down enough in her eyes that he was once again left speechless by their inhuman beauty. A soft smile coursed her lips and she leaned her forehead against his.

"Really Harry, we probably shouldn't. Well I probably shouldn't, there's so much you've yet to understand..." Harry knew she was right, at least he knew deep down that she was, but at the moment he couldn't have cared less.

"You're half Veela and half vampire; what else is there?" Looking back later Harry would be utterly grateful at what Yamele did next, she got up.

"There's everything. I think, we should go about this intelligently, there's still about half a week before the Masquerade. I'll tell you more about me each day after classes are out. After all, strange things are rumored to be planned for my 20th turning. Now, we should take a breather, after all, much to the dismay of many we can't arrive naked at the Masquerade" Harry laughed at her tone but ceded in sitting on the larger couch and looking through the catalog.

Harry looked through the men's catalog quietly, his mind ablaze with new thoughts and feelings. Yamele was curled up on the chair he had left, the women's catalog in hand, but he had the very distinct feeling she wasn't really all that interested in going to the ball as an Egyptian mummy.

"Yamele... is this why Rosemerta was so unpleasant?" Harry allowed the catalog to drop from his hands onto the couch as he turned his full attention on her. Yamele smiled a bit and tossed the catalog onto her coffee table.

"Yes, how dare a half breed vampire steal the boy who lived" Yamele scoffed and turned her full attention to him.

"She doesn't agree with it, because you're a half breed vampire?" Harry tilted his head as he said this, he had the distinct feeling there was much more to it than just that.

"She and many others don't agree with me **_being_**." Yamele took a pause as if considering her words for a moment before resuming her speech.

"The fact that I have no witch or wizard blood in me is the problem Harry. Rosemerta may not be all about the purity of wizard blood, but you'll soon see very few wizards and witches are accepting of those magical beings that are **_not_** by any standards like them." She shrugged as the bloody man from before appeared in the portrait over the fireplace.

"Madame, Professor Snape and Mousier Malfoy are outside waiting." With an odd bow he awaited Yamele's response and Harry noted how sunken in and hollow his eyes seemed.

"Thank you Jacon" Harry must have looked slightly alarmed because Yamele laughed a bit messing up his already unruly hair as she stood.

"Relax, Harry. They won't say a word." Harry felt himself nod as he watched her go to the portrait hole to let them in.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Potter?" Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at Draco's tone.

"Shouldn't you Malfoy?" A raised eyebrow was his only defiance of the blonde boy, who only smirked and sat next to him picking up the discarded catalog.

"Really Yamele, how do you expect Albus to not suspect anything is going on if Potter is in your bedchambers?" Snape's voice threw Harry off for a moment, though really it was the lack of disdain in his tone that Harry was stunned by.

"He's in my living room, not in my "bedchambers". And none of these portraits will alert Albus to Harry being here. You already know Mariska has seen to that." Yamele waved her hand at Snape as she went into the kitchen.

Snape for his part seemed to only be somewhat relieved as he rubbed the bridge of his abnormally large nose. There was tense silence in the living room as the three once rivals took each other in. That's how Yamele found them when she returned a glass of fire whisky in one hand and a butter beer in the other.

"Get over it, you lot." Handing Snape the whisky and Draco the butter beer she sat herself on the floor in front of Harry, leaning back against his legs. Her words seemed to pull them out of their transfixed state.

"So have you finally figured out Yamele's secret Potter?" Draco flipped through the catalog pages slowly, merely raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah she's part vampire, next in line to become the head of the Vampire Council." Harry felt Yamele tense slightly and look up at him.

"How'd you learn that?" even upside down she looked tempting.

"It says so in the book Malfoy lent me in the library." Yamele raised an eyebrow and sighed leaning her head back onto Harry's lap.

"I suppose I should be impressed with the fact that at least in VanHouten's class you are doing your homework Potter." Before Harry could retort what he could only place as a low growl was heard from Yamele.

"For the love of..._Circe!_ Will you two stop acting like spoiled children; his name is Harry---Severus." Snape glared at Yamele and Harry heard Draco cough out a sort of choked laugh, one that did not go unnoticed by Snape who glared at the blonde before sulking into the nearest chair to ponder his whisky.

"So what are you going to go as Yamele?" Draco took a drink of his butter beer as he looked through the catalog in his lap. Harry found that his hand had found its way to Yamele's hair, and he felt a weight on his lap as she shifted her head for him to keep playing with her hair.

"I'm not sure...I was thinking of the Fallen Angel costume..." the rest of her sentence was drowned out by a deep purr which startled Harry enough that his hand stilled.

"I wouldn't stop if I were you." Draco nodded amused towards Yamele who had started to pout and was watching Harry through silted eyes; her face was starting to turn red.

"Erm, Yamele are you all right?" Harry ran his fingers through her hair again and her eyes closed, purring was his only reply. Somehow this entire scene, even with Draco and Snape there felt very normal to Harry, a thought that slightly alarmed him. As if feeling his uneasiness, Yamele sat up and stood.

"Yes, I'm sorry. There's still a lot we haven't talked about. And obviously with guests it's impossible. Let me grab a jumper and I'll take you back to Gryffindor tower." Without looking back Yamele walked out of the living room leaving the three on there own.

"You are one lucky wizard...Harry" Snape seemed resigned and pained to use Harry's name and for his part Harry was simply surprised.

"Undoubtedly lucky" Draco nodded his consent and for the second time in his life, Harry stood with the blonde boy before him offering his hand.

"Don't hex me." Harry smirked taking the blonde boy's hand, and Draco laughed a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
"Don't break her heart and I won't have to" Harry shook his head as Yamele came back into the living room.

"Hell must be freezing over somewhere" Yamele shook her head but smiled at them and Snape just shivered.

"Undoubtedly...disturbing" Snape sipped his whisky and went back to brooding. Rolling her eyes Yamele leaned over and did something no one would ever believe, she messed up Snape's hair. In response Snape turned every color between purple and red imaginable.

"Come on Harry" throwing her hair back Yamele headed out of her living space and into the corridor. Not really wanting to chance Snape deciding to hex him Harry said his goodnights and followed his lovely obsession with only one question at the forefront of his mind.

"Yamele?" grabbing her hand Harry stopped her and pulled her a bit closer in the cold corridor, not that with their proximity he'd notice the drop in temperature in the stone passageway.

"Yes?" Not that his life was ever easy but this was all confusing even for the Boy Who Lived.

"Where does this leave us?" Harry rested his hand on her waist as she stood closer to him and smiled at him softly.

"It leaves us completely entangled in something half forbidden." Yamele rested her hand on his cheek and Harry couldn't help but shiver at her touch.

"So you're sort of my girlfriend?" Harry watched as a peculiar blush crept up Yamele's cheeks and a bright gleam surface in her eyes.

"If you'd like...to think of me that way; but remember in class...I'm still your teacher." Her soft laugh made his heart seem to pump faster at hearing those words and his body as a whole took on a different warmth.

"Darn, I'll still have to turn in my assignments then?" Harry laughed as she gently pushed him and continued down the corridor towards the staircase. Harry followed Yamele back towards Gryffindor tower.

_**A/n: Sorry about the delay and short chapter my loves but it's been hectic times. Happy Holidays, I'll get the second part of this up soon...within the next few weeks. **_

_**Love Jade**_


	16. Masquerade Madness part2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do not claim to own him or anything else that may in fact be the thought of the lovely writer Jo Rowling is, please don't sue me. I do however own all original characters in whole or in part that appear in this story. This story is not HBP compliant, though quite a few things are taken from that book; again I own nothing except for the plot and original characters. Thank you for reading! –Gypsy Jade

**Summary:** Not fully HBP compliant. Harry starts having strange dreams and they all end the same, with unearthly silver eyes haunting him. Something is going on and for the first time in the last 10 years if not the history of Hogwarts two new teachers grace Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Chapter 16**

_**Masquerade Madness (part 2)**_

**_Author's Note: This is one of those chapter's who's had more revisions than any homework I've had. And who's to blame? Only myself, due to the extent of my own plot lol what can I say kiddies? I'm ambitious. Anyway there is one point of my plot which I'm toying with perhaps some of you would like to help, in which case please send me word by Owl (lol couldn't help it) or friendly neighborhood, e-mail. Enjoy._**

Half a week never seemed so short to Harry or his friends; between the rest of their class load, last minute preparations for the Halloween ball, and new "study sessions" with Professor Van Houten, there just did not seem there were enough hours in the day. It was the last day before the ball when Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves going to meet Yamele.

"Isn't Ginny supposed to come as well?" Ron asked Hermione just as the three came upon the portrait that hid the entrance to Yamele's quarters.

"She went to get Pansy and Luna" Hermione watched as Harry politely asked the girl in the portrait to alert Yamele to their presence.

"Who is this portrait of anyway?" Ron poked a bit at the edges of the portrait, this was fairly normal considering he had gotten into the habit every time they came up to see their teacher.

"Somehow I doubt poking her portrait is going to give you any answers Ron" Harry shook his head bemused at his friend's antics. The didn't have long to wait before Yamele was at the portrait hole giving them entrance, but as they sat down in their usual spots to wait for Ginny, Harry noticed Yamele was acting very peculiar. She looked quite upset by something, and he knew she must be worried about something, over the time they had gotten closer Harry had picked up on some of Yamele's quirks. One being she had a habit of playing with her hair when she was stressed or worried about anything.

"Is something the matter Yamele?" leaving Ron and Hermione to start an odd sort of argument about the appropriate way to ask a portrait who didn't seem to speak who they were, Harry approached Yamele.

Yamele looked at him but Harry got the distinct feeling she wasn't really seeing him, rather just had this glazed look had covered her face. That's when he noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and the tense body language as he drew closer. Something in Harry stirred as she failed to answer him. Over the week Harry had learned quite a bit about his official unofficial girlfriend; for instance being a "Halfling" as she was referred to Yamele didn't drink actual blood on a daily basis instead she drank things like blood wine. And while the sun could harm her it took far longer than for a full vampire, so she could go out in the sun with the proper attire. Yamele had her secrets...and of course he could only hope one day he'd be fortunate enough to be told. As if she had finally been released of her trance Harry watched her eyes refocus and offer him a small smile.

"Sorry Harry, I zoned out a bit. You were saying?" Her mercury eyes finally focused on his jade ones and a sliver of how she had been before came through.

"I was wondering what's worrying you so much." Harry gave himself the leisure of pushing her hair out of her face. Yamele in turn leaned into the touch, sighing softly and looking up at him brightly.

"Just age Harry." As if she had only now noticed them Yamele's eyes were drawn to Ron and Hermione's odd argument. Raising an eyebrow and slipping off of the stool she had been perched on she made her way over.

"What's all this then?" the two stopped arguing to look up at the young Professor who with her hair slightly messy looked much more likely to just be a friend.

"Ron's being daft" Hermione huffed and stood planting herself on the armchair furthest from him. Yamele looked back at Harry who looked back at her and shrugged as if to say don't ask me.

"I am not being daft...it's a valid curiosity" Ron huffed his ears starting to turn pink. Yamele raised an eyebrow turning to Harry with a look on her face that to the latter clearly stated she wasn't in complete spirits to referee an argument between the two.

"Ron you're not still on about the portrait; are you?" Harry hoped that was enough for Yamele to go on, seeing as she really was the only one to answer that particular question. But before anyone had any sort of action could be taken the portrait hole opened and in stepped a much disheveled figure.

For a moment Harry could only wonder why they hadn't heard anyone knocking on the portrait nor why indeed the portrait seemed to have opened to admit someone in without their knowledge. But just as well everything changed again as he watched transfixed Yamele attach herself to the figure hugging them tightly and sounding on the verge of hysteria. Taking a look back at Hermione and Ron he could tell hey were both thoroughly confused, from their angle none of the teens could see the figure's face, and though there had not been any true reason before Harry could feel that immense surge of jealousy trying to escape the pit of his stomach.

"Oh Circe; Remus, you're alive...thank heaven's you're alive...I swear I would have ..." what she would have done and to whom they wouldn't know because as Yamele's words finally became coherent she let go of the figure and the trio clearly recognized the man as Remus. If it hadn't been that they knew that the full moon was the next day, they would have all thought that Remus had just finished transforming back from his werewolf form. Slowly walking closer Harry noticed Remus was clutching something tightly in his right hand, his left being half way around Yamele who still hadn't let go of him.

"I'm alive, slightly worse for ware...and I absolutely refuse to ever do that again in my life." Remus sighed and slightly sagged, Harry rushed over to help him.

"Let's get him to the couch Harry" between Yamele and Harry they managed to get Remus over to the couch without banging him up anymore, much to his relief. As he allowed himself to get lost in the comfort of the couch, Remus held out the envelope to Yamele an odd mask fell over both their faces as she quickly read over the letter.

"Perhaps I should go to Madame Pompfrey..." Silence had filled the room and as his attention was drawn back to his ex-professor Harry noticed Remus was having what looked like cold sweats and shivers. As if they had been waiting for that cue, Ron and Hermione helped him up and soon the three were shuffling out of the portrait hole again. Why hadn't Harry gone with them? After all he was worried about Remus, but he felt as if he had been rooted to the spot. Part of him just knew, Remus would be fine, but Yamele, he wasn't so sure.

At the moment she was in an armchair, looking as if the life had been taken out of her. As pale as she usually was, Yamele at the moment could give Snape a run for his galleons in the sallow skin department. Even her hair had lost its normal bounce and seemed to lay flat against her head.

"Yamele?" Harry moved closer and sat on the coffee table, putting himself eye-level with his obsession trying to get her to focus on him. She didn't respond she only sat there, staring at some spot of space between her and his face.

"Yamele do you think it would be okay if I dated Draco?" Harry instinctively ducked and not a moment too soon as anger seemed to register in Yamele and she reached out to either slap him or push him off the coffee table, he wasn't completely sure which she was aiming for.

"What the bloody hell do you mean...oh...Circe Harry that was not funny!" Yamele finally shook out of herself and gave Harry a half annoyed look, and though he knew he shouldn't he smiled at her, he couldn't help but think the way her cheeks had suddenly turned red made her cute. Not that he would voice that particular opinion at the moment, he was sure she'd throw the nearest thing at him, and from his line of vision that happened to be a very large tome. No he rather liked having his head connected to the rest of his body.

"I had to get you back to the land of the living, love. So what's the matter?" Harry stood and held out his hand to her pulling her up.

"Ugh, frankly I'd rather not tell you." She made to move away from him towards the couch, but Harry held firm.

"Yamele, I know something is wrong. Please tell me, if you can't trust in me...than what good is all this trouble we're going through?" He felt her sigh against him, her body language changing from defensive to inclusive.

"When did you become so wise?" Harry just shrugged as she gave him that half smile he was falling hard for. She pulled him towards the couch and they sat snuggled together as she shed some light on the situation.

"You know that technically I'm to become the next Head of the Council, and that I'll be the first Halfling to do so. But because of that, there was a chance that even though my father was one of the best Heads the Council has seen in a few centuries, my place would be contested. And so it has, on my birthday the Elders will send me some form of test to prove that I will be able to lead their clans successfully." Harry watched the emotions flash across Yamele's features as she talked.

"What exactly are they sending? I mean they do know you're at a Wizarding school, they wouldn't send anything that would endanger anyone would they?" Harry understood that just like wizards, or anyone, not all vampires cared about the safety of others, and he knew what kind of havoc that would reek on Yamele.

"They know, and it would only possibly endanger me no one else." The flippant way she said that made something in Harry run cold and he couldn't help but reach out and wrap her in his arms.

"Let's talk about something else...want to hear about the portrait?" she seemed to relax against him and deciding to store the information for later Harry agreed.

"Sure this way I can finally tell Ron and he'll give it a rest already, I swear 'Moine and I are getting close to just hexing him one of these days." Harry allowed himself to focus on the silkiness of her hair as he ran his fingers through it slowly.

"Don't hex him...you'll miss him later. The girl in the portrait is my half sister; my father had it made before she was murdered. Her name is Mariska, before he met my mother, my father had a vampire mate; anyway Mariska was the fruit of that love. Mariska was very intuitive for her age, even for a vampire child, and she often wandered down to the local village to play with the children. Normally her mother would accompany her, but one day Mariska went down on her own, pulled by some force to the one truly dangerous house in the entire village. There a wizard lived with his only son, Mariska had never been allowed to play with the boy, who in truth was about twice her age, Mariska was 6 in human years and the boy was 12. Anyway, Mariska soon found that the boy was very lonely, since his father didn't often allow him to mingle with the other children in the village. Some say it was for fear that they'd find out they were wizards, but in truth it was because of the kind of wizard he was. The boy often wandered into the woods behind his house, the only place his father wouldn't forbid him to go and so Mariska followed. Seeing as Mariska is the only one who knows how, I can't say how it happened that they became friends but they did. As far as I can tell, to Mariska at least, she had found her own mate. The problem was that the boy's father would never allow it, and the less time Mariska spent with the other children in the village, the more rumors came to light. One way or another, the boy's father heard what was going on...and the next time Mariska went to see him, his father was waiting. And not caring that his son would see, the man killed Mariska..." Yamele sat quietly as she finished, Harry not being able to say anything that could make it better, only held her tighter.

**_"Stop dwelling on it sister. It could not have been helped."_** The voice was light and though it should have been innocent, it was filled with the very same tone of wisdom Harry often heard in the young woman cradled in his arms.

"And how long have you been eavesdropping Mariska?" In some odd form Yamele's tone was light as she addressed the girl in question, who somehow had managed to slip into the pages of the catalog on the coffee table.

**_"Long enough to make sure my story's been related right...and to ensure my baby sister's virtue is kept intact." _**To Harry's horror, he could feel his cheeks start to burn at the words.

"Honestly Mariska...there's not a whole lot you could do about that..." He could practically hear her eyes rolling as she leaned over to pick up the catalog.

**_"That dear sister is aside the point. Now I've found the perfect outfits for the both of you would you care to see?" _**And there it was some form of the impish smirk he had come to expect from his own Vampyre as Mariska fully diverted their attention from anymore morbid thoughts for one day.


	17. Of Masquerades and Purity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do not claim to own him or anything else that may in fact be the thought of the lovely writer Jo Rowling is, please don't sue me. I do however own all original characters in whole or in part that appear in this story. This story is not HBP compliant, though quite a few things are taken from that book; again I own nothing except for the plot and original characters. Thank you for reading! –Gypsy Jade

**Summary:** Not fully HBP compliant. Harry starts having strange dreams and they all end the same, with unearthly silver eyes haunting him. Something is going on and for the first time in the last 10 years if not the history of Hogwarts two new teachers grace Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Of Masquerades and Purity**_

_**Authors note: Sorry it's taken so long my loves...life gets in the way and muses take vacations. But on we go...~Gypsy Jade**_

"Good Morning students, I won't pretend that you lot will actually pay much attention during this class session so I shall agree to a bit of a free period, while talking will be permitted please keep it to a dull roar." In part Hermione was very relieved as she attempted to calm her jitters. Ironically, while she would describe them as excited jitters at actually going to the ball with Ron, she was also very worried about Yamele. Harry had confided in her and Ron about the test that awaited their teacher tonight. Hermione only hoped that Yamele wasn't feeling as nauseous as she was, from the slight moodiness that had overcome her friend two seats over, nerves had already attacked Harry.

Harry always wondered why it took women so long to get ready, it had been at least 3 hours since the last morning class had been let out and the girls had gone off frantically to get ready. The ball was scheduled for 7 pm, which meant they had about four hours to get ready. He supposed he would never know and in some part he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to. He tried his best to keep his mind busy and out of macabre thoughts. It wasn't until about 6 that Harry and Ron started to get ready, they figured by then the girls had to be done. Neither he nor Ron were entirely prepared for the frantic sounds coming from Yamele's sleeping quarters.

"You knock on the portrait..." Harry looked at Ron and couldn't help but laugh at the look of terror on his friend's face.

"I'm sure they're fine Ron, you know girls and their accessories..." Harry hoped he sounded surer of himself than he felt.

"Relax boys...the ladies are here" Harry almost fell over laughing as Ron gaped at Mariska's portrait, but even the warning couldn't prepare them for the visual affect their dates provided. The first out was Hermoine in her Juliet costume...the corseted top in a dark velvet green with the flowing skirts only added to her beauty. Harry had no problem saying this, which almost made up for Ron's slack jaw appearance.

"Wow 'moine. You look beautiful" Harry hugged her gently as much like a brother would.

"Thanks Harry." Up close Harry noticed she was blushing deeply and tried his best to help Ron sound articulate.

"And I'm sure as soon as Ron is done drooling he will agree" Ron found enough strength in himself to glare at his best mate.

"You look brilliant Hermoine" Harry bit his cheek to stop himself from laughing at the display his two friends were putting on. But soon he joined in their ranks as the portrait swung forward once more and out stepped the birthday girl. Now he understood why Hermione had been trying to get him to read about Vampire sorceresses; Yamele was wearing a dress very much befitting of one. His breath hitched as she came to stand on the landing with them, up to that point Harry had never had a doubt that he was physically attracted to Yamele. But seeing her in a dress that covered the essentials in a sensual way that couldn't be described as vulgar, Harry suddenly had the thought that physical attraction would never be a problem.

"Well what do you think?" With a very simple gesture, Yamele endeared herself even more to him. She stood very visibly unsure of herself, which was something he had yet to see.

"You...look...beautiful..."Harry could feel the heat creeping up through his body towards his face. But he was rewarded with a stunning smile from the birthday girl and even a twirl to get the full experience of her dress.

"You don't think it's too much?" A sense of confidence came over Harry as Yamele once again relaxed by his side.

"Some people would say it isn't enough, with all the sheer fabric, but I think it's very enchanting and befitting of you...and dear Merlin I sound like...like..." His friend's laughter did not drown out the sudden addition to their group.

"Oh Merlin he sounds like Uncle Severus!" Harry turned around to find Draco coming down the corridor giving a playful version of his infamous smirk. Looking back, the fact that he felt so at ease with Draco's teasing should have told Harry something.

"Draco, you look very dashing..." Yamele rolled her eyes at the boy and leaned in to kiss his cheek lovingly though she also took the time to mess up his perfect coif.

"Oy, none of that now! Do you think Jasenia will approve?" Harry couldn't help but notice how that seemed like a more serious question than it was.  
"Draco, you'll be fine. And speaking of which shouldn't you be off to get her then?" Harry felt Yamele wrap an arm around his waist leaning onto him just slightly, in turn he wrapped his arms about her. The arrogant mask fell in place again over the blonde and he stood straighter before them.  
"Of course, I just came to remind Potter to behave. And try to act a little more...regal..."Draco tilted his head in acknowledgement of Hermoine and Ron as he started off down the corridor only to stop near the end and turn back for one last quip.

"After all, you're with royalty tonight." Harry wasn't sure what to make of that comment though by the end of the night he had a feeling he might.

"Come on, the birthday girl can't be late." Hermoine chided Yamele and Harry. The latter of which had to bite her tongue from a smart remark and only obliged in following as Harry pulled her along gently along the corridor towards the stairs. Harry couldn't help but feel that Yamele was slowly getting tenser the further down the stairs they went. At the top of the last flight of stairs Harry pulled Yamele to a stop and called ahead for Ron and Hermoine to continue to the party.

"Yamele, are you all right?" Harry watched her carefully as she busied herself pulling out two masks, one for herself and one for him, careful to avoid his eyes.

"Quite frankly Harry, I'm not, if it were up to me I'd turn and walk away. No run away, from this entire thing. Vampire turnings are no place for children." Her gaze lingered too long upon him before she swept it over the students milling into the Great Hall.

"I'm not a child..." his voice had a harsher note than he intended and the results were instant. Yamele's head snapped up and a raised eyebrow followed by a smirk were his answer; her fangs appeared longer in that moment and an odd tug filled Harry much like the one he had at the clothing store in Hogsmeade.

"No, you're right; you're in that awkward stage between the two. And yet with more responsibility on your shoulders than any man should ever face." Yamele adjusted the mask on Harry's face before placing her own.  
"Yamele..." she didn't let him finish, as she took the first step down the last staircase.  
"Don't worry about it Harry..." he held her shoulder causing her to turn and face him.

"No Yamele. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you...let's just forget it for tonight, yeah? It's your birthday a night to celebrate. You turn 20 only once....right?" Harry joined her on the step and smiled taking her hand in his.

"Celebrate isn't a word I'd use...but why not?" Surprisingly she returned his smile and allowed him to lead her into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall had never looked so dark and beautiful, every inch of it reminded Harry of Yamele. Streamers and enchanted bats floated around the hall where the morbidly fragile moon lilies stood out among the fright aimed theatrical decorations. Harry felt Yamele squeeze his hand as they approached the middle of the hall where they had made the dance floor for the ball. The tinkering of glass stopped them both as McGonagall called for everyone's attention for Dumbledore's welcome speech.

"Attention students, I would like to welcome you all to our celebration of our very own Prof. Yamele VanHouten's 20th birthday. Hogwarts is very proud to have her among our staff and hope she's the one to break the Defense against the Dark Arts streak. So on behalf of all of us here, to many more years Professor." Everyone politely clapped and Yamele graciously nodded in recognition and for a moment Harry watched his date bask in the attention. She let go of his hand and took a few steps forward before showcasing an enchanting demonstration of power as icy blue streaks flew from her hands and turned black in a rain of magical snowflakes. As the snowflakes fell upon her, they seemed to linger and connect forming black feathered wings on Yamele. With a resounding flap the snowflakes swirled away from her and disappeared into the crowd.

"Thank you Headmaster....and now...let's party! Happy Halloween everyone!" Yamele executed her fanged smile and pointed to the stage which erupted in the infamous Weasley fireworks as the Finnish rock group HIM appeared. Grabbing Harry she pulled him closer to the stage and danced along to the rock music. For a few precious hours Harry managed to get Yamele to forget about everything else that seemed to bother her. That is until midnight crept up on them, about five minutes beforehand Yamele pulled Harry away from the crowd and for a moment her eyes showed fear.

"Yamele, are you all right?" Harry started to push up his mask but soon found his hands being stilled by the soft hands of his favorite obsession. She came closer to him her eyes a desperate look that momentarily led him to believe that she might flee.

"Listen to me Harry, they're coming, Vampire Council meetings are secretive, we can be in the middle of the Hall and no one will know they are here. Time will stop for everyone." Though her voice seemed to be barely a whisper Harry heard every word clearly.  
"You can't face them alone Yamele! You don't have to, that's what friends are for right? That's what I'm here for. You don't have to face them alone." Harry took her hand and squeezed it, causing her to hesitate a moment.

A moment long enough for an eerie fog to begin to seep into the Great Hall, the time was getting nearer. Harry noticed Draco and Jasenia nearby as well as Ron, Hermoine and Ginny who seemed to have noticed their absence from the dance floor.

"Harry..." the distant gongs of the clock tower stopped her sentence from going any further and her mercury eyes took in the closing fog.

"There's no time, as you wish, you can be witnesses but you are not to interfere Harry." Her hands slipped out of his and she took a step towards the others as the fifth and sixth toll met their ears. They each nodded their agreement and Yamele stood straighter as the tolls of the clock tower stole their precious time, Harry noted she was casting her own magic.

Around them, the actions of their excluded school mates began to slow down in some sort of ridiculously exaggerated form of slow motion Harry had only seen once or twice on muggle television. The others came to stand behind them, and Harry was the only one left just an arm's reach from Yamele, as before them from the drifting fog a mist started to form into six separate figures. A glance behind him stopped Harry from stepping closer to Yamele though he caught Draco motioning him to take off the mask he still wore.

_**"Wir sind gekommen, das 20. Drehen der letzten Tochter von Dimitri VanHouten, gefallener Kopf zu verkünden des Vampire-Rates. Sind Sie das, das wir suchen?" **__**("We've come to announce the 20**__**th**__** turning of the last daughter of Dimitri VanHouten, fallen Head of the Vampire Council. Are you the one we seek?")**_

_**"Ja, bin ich Yamele Rose VanHouten, die letzte restliche Tochter von Dimitri VanHouten und rechtmäßiger Heiress zum ältesten Clan, der liegt in Rumänien." **__**("Aye, I am Yamele Rose VanHouten, the last remaining daughter of Dimitri VanHouten, and rightful heiress to the oldest clan residing in Romania.") **_

_**"Wir sind die Repräsentanten der Clane, die Ihr Vater einmal führen, wir entscheiden, wenn Sie vom Titel angemessen sind Sie proklamieren. Stimmen Sie unserem Test heute abend 31. Oktober 1996 zu?"**_

_**("We are the representatives of the clans your father once lead, we shall decide if you are worthy of the title you proclaim. Do you agree to our test, tonight, October 31, 1996?")**_

_**"**__**Ich bin damit einverstanden fortzufahren"**_

_**("I agree to proceed")**_

_**"**__**Sind diese Kinder Ihre Zeugen dann?"**_

_**("Are these children your witnesses then?")**_

_**"Sie sind meine Zeugen, aber diese Kinder, da Sie sie so distastefully haben mehr überraschungen anrufen, als Sie konnten sich vorstellen. Ich bitte um um sie werde behandelt mit dem gleichen Respekt, dem alle Zeugen werden gezeigt und garantiert durch unsere Gesetze**__**"**_

_**("They are my witnesses, but these children as you so distastefully call them have more surprises than you could imagine. I ask they be treated with the same respect as all witnesses are shown and guaranteed by our laws.")**_

_**" Sollen stimmten wir anfangen den Test zu? Wie durch unsere Gesetze gelassen können wir entweder sie das Verstehen zu unserer Zunge gewinnen lassen oder Optativ für das Fortfahren in ihr. Dame VanHouten soll es sein?"**_

_**("Agreed, shall we begin the test? As allowed by our laws we can either allow them to gain understanding to our tongue or opt for proceeding in theirs. Lady VanHouten what shall it be?")**_

_**"Englisch bitte, Madame Chair."**_

_**("English please, Madame Chair.") **_

"As you wish Lady VanHouten, as stated before, we are here in representation of the elders of the Clans you wish to lead. Before the Clans will acknowledge you as the rightful Head of the Council, they must be assured you are the best candidate for the title, and are able to uphold the honor and responsibility that comes with it. Do you agree?"  
"Aye, I agree."

In the same moment the Council turned to Harry, one of them gave him a once over that caused Harry to close his fists.

"Do you all agree to bare witness to the test to befall Lady VanHouten on this night?"

They all nodded, and Harry in a bold mood stood forward and took Yamele's hand. He could hear Draco groan behind him and felt Yamele's tension raise and her hand squeeze his.

"So then, it is true, you've found your mate? Do you intend to teach him of our ways and bring him to our home?" Harry couldn't help but feel chastised; something in him said that because of his action the Council was going to attack Yamele on this matter.

"I have and yes I have begun to teach him of our ways and will bring him to the estate as soon as is possible." Yamele raised her chin slightly in defiance.

"And let him make decisions I'm sure...women always do..."A rather thin man with scornful eyes snorted and again Harry felt his free hand ball into a fist.

"If that were true Damien you'd have a much better disposition..." Yamele did not back down from the man and though it was apparent in their faces that they were less than happy, the other members of the Council did not interfere in the battle that had begun.

"And what is that to mean? You believe that he will not wish to interfere? Wizards have always been power thirsty...do you believe he will allow you to run Vampire matters on your own." Damien looked like the vampire version of Percy, Snape and elder Malfoy on a bad day, Harry didn't like him and though he badly wanted to tell him to shove it something in him held it back. He felt his hand start to clench but Yamele beat him to the punch.

"Obviously Damien you can only see what you want to, but thank you for proving my point." As she spoke, Yamele squeezed Harry's hand gently effectively focusing him for a moment.

"What are you blathering about?" Damien's lip curled in a way that made all present wonder if he had stepped in poo recently.

"If Harry were truly to interfere, he would have already. But he has graciously kept quiet." At her words Harry couldn't help but raise his chin slightly a fire of quelled anger in his center.

"Or maybe he's just too dense to even bother to defend you..." the smirk on his face gave away that Damien thought he had won, he did not know the boy who lived very well.

"Or maybe I'm well aware that Yamele is more than capable of defending herself from the likes of you. Needing to; she would take on the world if she had to, head on and alone. But more importantly she doesn't have to do anything alone anymore, that's why she has not just me but friends and family that care about her and would do anything asked of them to help her and keep her safe. Her and anything and everything she not only believes in but stands for." Harry had not realized it but as he spoke he grew bold, and as he grew bold he stepped closer to Damien, which was in retrospect a very dangerous and stupid thing for him to do.

In a millisecond Damien had moved, and he had moved to strike Harry down, something which by all means he not only had no right to do, but forced the hand of those present.

"How dare YOU? How dare a filthy wizard talk to me like that? I refuse to allow your filthy blood to taint our race!" Damien's hand was swift and before Harry could truly process what had happened he felt two things very clearly; something sharp cut across his cheek and Yamele's hand pulled him back almost at the same instant with a rage he could feel emanating off of her. As Harry stumbled back from the force of Yamele's tug, he saw his girlfriend jump on Damien and slap him in the same manner he had slapped Harry.

Before their very eyes they became witnesses to the Council's divide. Most of them tried to pry Yamele off of Damien, mostly in fear that she would tear him limb from limb, but a few went to Damien's aid.

"TRAITORS! You will align yourselves with such a filthy group of creatures? Abandoning your own race?" Damien struggled against the few vampires attempting to hold him back but they held firm enough.

"How dare you pass judgment on us you hypocrite, when have you ever cared about the good of the clans in whole? You only care about the title they would give you..."Yamele had managed to pull free of the council members that held her back and Damien as well, the two met in the middle and for a moment it seemed that neither would move, when it happened.

In a moment both lunged at each other again, and though for a few moments it seemed neither would fall Yamele somehow managed to trip Damien down and held him in place long enough to pull at the left sleeve of his robe, revealing the dark mark.

"Who's the traitor now Damien? You arrogant, spineless, treacherous, good for nothing, son of a..."

"Yamele!" while Yamele was busy poking at Damien with each insult he was readying a knife. She screamed as he sunk the blade into her side, and though she stumbled enough to allow him to stand again, he had not truly given her enough credit. Bleeding she lunged herself at him again, sinking her nails into his back through his cape and clothing. This time it was Harry and Ron who went to her aid and pulled her bleeding form from the heap of vampire who was trying to crawl away from her, the boys both smelled something odd and glanced back to see the wounds Yamele had inflicted on Damien were hissing and almost bubbling. But Harry tore his eyes away from the wounds; his side was being soaked from Yamele's blood.

"Yamele we have to get you to the infirmary..." Harry had tuned out everything else around them at this point, the sheer silk fabric that made up his girlfriend's dress was quickly turning a very dark crimson.

"No I'll be all right...this is not over, help me up." Her voice was strained but only slightly as she pressed her hand tightly over her wound. Harry didn't understand why she refused, but he only copied her actions, and pressed his hand tightly over her wound.

"Madam Chair....if you please...." Harry had never seen Yamele's face so set or stern and even when Draco came to help hold her up, he didn't bother to complain, this was above them at the moment.

"It seems, what we had all feared, even long ago with your father as Head, has finally come to pass. The Vampire clans have been split; those belonging to Dimitri's family will more than surely follow him to his new Master. We do not have time to delay, as the Chair of the remaining members of the Vampire Council; we accept and concede to your claim of rightful Heir to the Head of the Vampire Council." Yamele nodded a grimace of pain flickering across her face before she stubbornly set it again.

"Thank you Madame Chair...we have no time to waste, Dimitri will do his best to divide the rest of the clans before the morning light filters through. We must call an emergency meeting with the elders as soon as possible." Yamele hissed lightly, the blood had begun seeping through both their hands and she seemed to be loosing some of her strength as the weight of her body was shifted between the two boys holding her up.

"Of course, I will send word; the elders will need 48 hours to assemble. We will see you at the estate then?" The dignified woman gave a curt nod and they could tell she was about to turn around and leave, the remaining vampire council members only waiting for her word.

"A moment...we will also need to send word to the rogues, we have ignored them for far too long and it is time to address them. They are to be welcomed as their own clan, if they so wish to partake. We can NOT under ANY circumstances, allow Voldemort to win them over to his cause." There was a moment when Harry's breath seemed to hitch, he wasn't entirely sure he liked the tone Yamele's words were setting, but she had said before, it was not his place to voice his opinion. The remaining council members shared a look, but one by one nodded their agreement, and began to dematerialize into the eerie fog again. The last to leave was the Madame, she lingered if only for a moment, staring into Yamele's face, it was impossible to read her expression, and just when Harry thought Yamele's body might betray her and give out, the vampire turned to him and smirked kindly.

"You've got a hell of a treasure there young one. Protect her well, for our fate lies in her hands, and her heart in yours." And with those words the regal vampire woman disappeared into the haunting fog. Time again caught up with them, and the party scene carried on as if nothing but a split second had passed. Harry felt more than heard Yamele let out the breath she was holding, and with it her strength. Strange goings on indeed...no one noticed as the Gryffindor and Slytherin carried the new Head out of the Great Hall and towards the infirmary.

_**~A/n: Wow I'm alive....drop me a line.~**_


	18. The Weight on her Shoulders

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do not claim to own him or anything else that may in fact be the thought of the lovely writer Jo Rowling is, please don't sue me. I do however own all original characters in whole or in part that appear in this story. This story is not HBP compliant, though quite a few things are taken from that book; again I own nothing except for the plot and original characters. Thank you for reading! –Gypsy Jade

**Summary:** Not fully HBP compliant. Harry starts having strange dreams and they all end the same, with unearthly silver eyes haunting him. Something is going on and for the first time in the last 10 years if not the history of Hogwarts two new teachers grace Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Chapter 18**

**The Weight on Her Shoulders**

It had all happened so quickly, Harry wasn't sure his head could keep up with it all. Yamele's side was soaked with blood by the time they got her to Madame Pomfrey, the sticky substance clinging to the silk of her dress. He felt as if in a daze now, as he heard the mediwitch gasp at the state of the young professor, all the while asking questions his ears strained to hear and his brain fought to understand.

"Merlin what's gotten into you now Potter?" It wasn't until after he had helped Madame Pomfrey lay his cousin in a bed that Draco had turned and noticed Harry's state. Casting him a glance, the mediwitch's brow furrowed as she addressed the younger Malfoy.

"Looks like he's in shock, pull him to the bed behind you Mister Malfoy, and tell me what's happened to Professor Van Houten." Harry moved as if in a fog as Draco pulled him rather forcefully to sit on the bed he was told, he watched in silence unable to voice his concern as confusion clouded his brain of all that had happened. Was he really in shock?

"I don't know how much you know of my cousin, Madame Pomfrey, but Yamele was just in a rather nasty fight with a full bred vampire twice if not three times her age and magical strength." As Draco quickly retold what had just transpired in the Great Hall, Harry's vision blurred and his head swam. His heartbeat hitched and he found it difficult to breathe properly, what was happening to him? Luckily for him several things happened at once; Madame Pomfrey who had been busy casting diagnostic spells on Yamele, noticed Harry's trouble, Hermione (with the dagger that had wounded Yamele), Ron and Ginny all burst into the infirmary at the same time. It became difficult for him to focus now and with a throbbing in his head, that he was unsure might have started with his scar Harry fell, blackness gripping him and he heard no more.

She had looked like a fury, as she lunged at Damien in the Great Hall, that vision played over and over in his mind, even as he became aware of someone shaking him. He had seen a deadly side to her there, it had been in her very form, and every part of her body had screamed to him them how deadly she could be. And yet, he still trusted her, the little voice in his head screamed "_Why?"_

"Harry? Harry, are you alright?" His vision was blurred as he blinked a few times; he made out a fuzzy image of brown hair framing a face above him, he didn't have his glasses.

"Here are your glasses…" As the dizzy feeling faded he recognized his friend's voices, and took the glasses Hermione offered him. They were still in the Hospital Wing, though now he noticed a partition up a few beds to his left, and it seemed the commotion from earlier had been resolved. Ron and Ginny asleep in chairs nearby leaning one into the other he reached for his offered glasses.

"Thanks Hermione, what happened? Where's Yamele?" The reality and severity of what he had been witness to in the Great Hall suddenly crashed down on him like an unpleasant shower. He didn't quite understand all of what had happened, why that…Damien had attacked Yamele nor what the Council Chairwoman had meant with her words to him before she disappeared, but he knew Yamele was injured and that's all that mattered.

"She's resting for now. Madame Pomfrey has done all that she can, for tonight, she said it would be up to Professor Van Houten now to make it through the night." Hermione's voice was soft as she pointed over to the partition he had noticed before. Harry sat up, making himself dizzy again wanting to see Yamele for himself.

"Careful Harry, it seems that the dagger that wounded Professor Van Houten was poisoned, you and Malfoy absorbed some of the poison when you both came in contact with her wound." Harry shook his head as if to clear it as Hermione spoke, noticing now that the bed to his right held the blonde Slytherin. Hermione moved to prevent him from getting up but he had to see Yamele for himself. His body urged him to go to her and he couldn't fight it, nor did he really want to.

"I'm alright Hermione; I just want to see her for a moment…" Harry didn't quite recognize his own voice as it cracked, and wondered how long he had been out. Hermione's brow furrowed but she moved to support him rather than stop him. He offered his friend a half smile and steadied himself with her help.

"Be careful Harry…" Hermione had helped him up to the partition, but stepped back knowing he wanted some privacy. There was a look on his friend's face he couldn't quite place, a sort of resigned look in her eyes as she watched him. He wanted to ask her about it, but couldn't quite find his tongue and instead he turned to the woman on the bed behind the partition.

Harry had before noticed that Yamele's skin was much like porcelain, though it still held a glow of life that was unmistakable. But lying there in the hospital bed, her skin seemed devoid of all life, and he could see how close in age they truly were. She laid there, her lip split, bandaged and bruised from the fight; he wondered why Poppy hadn't healed her cuts magically as he stepped closer. He reached for her hand and shuddered at how cold it was as he looked at her face bathed in moonlight from the window. Her dark hair lay in an almost ring around her head, blocking out the white pillow but only serving to make her skin look even paler in comparison. He vaguely wondered if she weren't dead, but he could see her chest rise and fall from here, and though cold her hand was soft and easily fit in his. He found a chair next to her bed, and sank in it, wondering how this enchantress had managed to snare him so.

All of the warnings from everyone, the harsher words concerning her came rushing back to him then, though he didn't let go of her hand. He reached instead, switching hands so he could use his right hand up to her cheek, rubbing gently at her cool skin, his mind torn with all that he had seen tonight. He couldn't explain what he felt when he looked at her, he knew that any relationship with Yamele should be forbidden to him, and yet…it had felt so right to be with her. His stomach flipped when she was near, and a sense of belonging he had never known before coming to Hogwarts settled in him when he looked in her eyes. But he also couldn't help but wonder if he could handle a girl…no woman, like Yamele in his life. He had this deep desire to protect her when he saw her lunge at Damien, but there had been nothing for him to do. He knew she wasn't as frail as she looked, and yet he hadn't been able to breathe properly as he watched her fight. He had filled with pride to see her be so brave, and yet he had wanted to scold her for not letting them get her to Poppy sooner. She had made them wait though, knowing she still had things to do as Head of her people, and there was the real question. If this was truly love, or affection, or whatever it was, because Harry couldn't really put a name on any of the feelings that seemed to live in a vortex whenever she was near, would it be enough? She came from a much different world than he, didn't she? And yet…so much of what Yamele had told him, so much of the information he had been presented with didn't fully make sense to him. And even with all the questions he now had, he couldn't deny, as he rubbed her cheek idly, he still fully trusted her, though if nothing else became clear, he knew there were still secrets left untold by those full lips he was infatuated with. He vowed to learn more, and truly uncover her secrets, wanting more than anything to be worthy of her heart, though it seemed she had already given it to him.

Harry didn't remember falling asleep, but he awoke to the feeling of fingers gently playing with his hair. His eyes fluttered open, and he was met with swirling mercury orbs watching him. He had fallen asleep at an odd angle, facing Yamele awkwardly as one hand held hers and the other he could hardly feel.

"Yamele…" he cleared his throat as he sat up slowly, bones in his back popping in protest of the uncomfortable position he had been in. He rubbed the tingling arm that had fallen asleep, fixing his glasses slowly as she watched him.

"You didn't have to stay Harry…" her voice was much softer, and she looked exhausted though there was something else in those mercury eyes that he couldn't quite place.

"Of course I did…you were hurt…how do you feel? Do you need anything? Should I get someone?" He mentally slapped himself as his words rushed out, though he hadn't raised his voice much, not wanting to move away from her just yet. Yamele awarded him with a small smile, not even her split lip took away from her beauty.

"Honestly? I feel like shit…the dagger blindsided me, I didn't even see it coming…" She shrugged then and he noticed some slight amount of color was coming back to her, though she was still much paler than usual. He helped her sit up more, and Harry couldn't help but notice how incredibly human she looked…nothing like the imposing half breed vampire he saw last night.

"I don't think anyone did Yamele…even the other members of the Council looked surprised…" He rubbed his still half asleep hand on his face watching her, something seemed so wrong in this picture, if only he could place it…

"Neither Damien nor any in his clan are known for being that incredibly rash…even for a vampire. I'm sure everyone was shocked…" Harry watched as she leaned her head back slightly, her hand moving to rub her side gently where the bandages were. Something in her hair caught his eye, or rather something missing from her hair…

"Yamele?" Harry watched her move her head to focus on him, the swirling in her mercury eyes picking up again, as if she knew what he was about to ask.

"Where are your ribbons?" Ever since her first class, Harry had been able to notice the Veela ribbons in her hair. They were usually tied in at almost random usually offsetting the blonde streaks that changed colors with her mood. Thinking back, he hadn't seen them in her hair last night at the ball either. In his memory he could hear Draco's voice to the rest of the class, _"…Professor VanHouten not being a full Veela, we, well you, don't know exactly what __**percentage of her actually channels her Veela nature**__…" _

"I…didn't wear them last night…for the party." Her voice was even softer now, and Harry could tell she was holding her breath waiting when he'd ask more. He wondered if now was the best time for such a question, she was in the hospital wing after all. But a look into her eyes, and he knew she wanted him to ask. Yamele looked anxious to talk, a look he had never before seen on her face, well at least not since Remus burst in on them with news about the Council's decision.

"You're not just half Veela and half Vampire are you? That's why the Council of Elder's came to test you…" His voice was soft and calm, a lot calmer than what he felt as the words left his mouth. Before she could answer Harry knew he was speaking the truth, there was a look of astonishment on her face, mixed with pride and a hint of sorrow. His heart beat hard in his ears as if he had just taken a straight dive on his broom.

"No Harry, I'm not…" Her voice was still soft, but Harry couldn't bear to hear anything else that fell from her lips. He suddenly felt very claustrophobic, even though they were in the Hospital Wing, and only separated from the rest of the room by a partition. His confusion justified and apparent, that much he knew, as she watched him, not another word spoken. Silence passed between them as his brain searched for an answer or a clue or…

Harry blinked a few times, his eyes had wandered, not being able to look her in the face right now, and they came to land on a single object on the nightstand. Yamele's wand...could the answer be so simple?

"You're…a witch?" Suddenly with the word out in the open, Harry knew it was true. And it explained so much about Yamele's demeanor. She seemed so incredibly human…because underneath everything her family was, or seemed to be, she was in fact a born witch. There was a shorter silence as she watched him for a few moments before she spoke again.

"My great-great-great-great grandmother on my mother's side…was a witch who married a very powerful and very wild male Veela. But her magical abilities were not passed on to any of her numerous children, or their children. They were all just Veelas…until I was born. Apparently my father's vampire magic…was enough to reawaken the witch line." Yamele wasn't looking at him as she spoke, her eyes were closed and her voice still soft. That explained why she could use a wand and witchcraft.

"Why not just call yourself a witch then?" Harry still didn't fully understand, why so much about the other parts of her heritage but not this one.

"The Ministry won't allow it…neither of my parents were witch nor wizard…nor human" Yamele's voice was cold as she spoke, and her eyes now open were angry and sad though still did not look at him.

"Well that's bullocks…that's like saying Hermione isn't a witch because her parents are muggles, or that the Delacour girls aren't witches because their mother is a Veela…" Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at the whole prospect.

"It has more to do with how no one can figure out how I got magical abilities like my great-great-great-great grandmother without another wizard being added to the equation…I think." Yamele shrugged slightly though he could still see the same slight confusion in her eyes as she had expressed when he figured out she was part vampire.

"They don't want to admit you're human…even though your parents are technically not…The Ministry is full of a bunch of power hungry empty headed witches and wizards who can't even admit Voldemort is still around…unless they see a Norwegian dragon crap him out in front of them. What in blazes do they know?" And though he wasn't anymore sure of where this left them, Harry couldn't help but smile lopsidedly at what he heard next.

Yamele's laughter slowly filled the room as her mercury orbs found his emerald eyes and Harry wondered if everything in the magical world he so loved, had to be so damn complicated.

**Author's Note: So a few things in no particular order, I'm not sure why I named this chapter the way I did, I realized that up until now I hadn't explained what was meant with "how much of her Veela nature Yamele channels" or why she had and could use a wand. So there you go, Yamele on the surface appears to be a lot of things she's not, and all because of her heritage. My working theory is that Yamele is born a natural witch, much in the same way that a muggle born is, though perhaps it makes a bit more sense this way. That is to say, if it is completely "accepted" that to non-magical humans can have a magical child, then why couldn't two sentient magical beings (after all Veelas and Vampires could be classified as magical creatures) have a magical child? The vampire in her being stronger than the Veela she also has Vampire magic and only her looks and "charms" come from her Veela heritage. It made since in my head, then again I'm writing this at 3 am to be posted shortly. Let me know what you guys think in reviews, email, or pms. Thank you for reading~Jade**


	19. Bloodlines

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do not claim to own him or anything else that may in fact be the thought of the lovely writer Jo Rowling is, please don't sue me. I do however own all original characters in whole or in part that appear in this story. This story is not HBP compliant, though quite a few things are taken from that book; again I own nothing except for the plot and original characters. Thank you for reading! –Gypsy Jade

**Summary:** Not fully HBP compliant. Harry starts having strange dreams and they all end the same, with unearthly silver eyes haunting him. Something is going on and for the first time in the last 10 years if not the history of Hogwarts two new teachers grace Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Chapter 19**

**Bloodlines…**

**Author's Notes: I dedicate this chapter to emcee31, thank you.**

Madame Pomfrey clucked her tongue in disapproval at Harry as she found him in the chair next to Yamele when she came to check on her patient though stern, it was obvious in the mediwitch's eyes she was glad to hear her charge laughing.

"Mister Potter, while I am glad to see our young Professor's spirits raised, I must remind you both that you are in the hospital wing, and keeping your voices lowered would be better suited to the surroundings." She had only spared Harry a glance or two as she had immediately begun casting diagnostic spells on Yamele to check her condition.

"I'm sorry Madame Pomfrey…" though he ducked his head slightly, and felt his cheeks begin to burn slightly, Harry could not wipe the smile from his face as he watched Yamele try and stifle her laughter.

"Indeed Mister Potter…now if you could leave my patient and I for a moment, there are matters I must discuss with her." Harry wanted to protest that he would stay and he would have voiced this if he hadn't been interrupted.

"It's alright Harry; you look like you need a bit more sleep anyway." Yamele's voice was firm though still soft to his ears. And though he wanted to argue, he rose noticing that Madame Pomfrey's face had once again taken on its seriousness. He reluctantly rose from his seat and gave her hand one last squeeze before retreating back to the hospital bed he had left hours before.

He lay there staring up at the ceiling of the hospital wing, his vision was blurry as he had taken off his glasses, it didn't matter though; he was lost in thought. His body was tired, and begged his mind for sleep but he wasn't done thinking quite yet. He hadn't given much thought to the prejudice of blood in the wizarding world, mostly because he had only ever heard Slytherin's speak of it. And even then, he had only ever heard the distaste toward muggleborns. It hurt his head to think that there were enough families that believed themselves superior to other magical creatures enough that the Ministry wouldn't allow Yamele to call herself a witch. It also meant, that she had paraded her entire life as a half breed, a Vampire-Veela, and he could only imagine that neither world was truly her own. Something in his heart ached at the thought, and snippets of their conversations came back to him. He wondered then, before giving in to sleep, how bittersweet it must have been to have spent any time with wizards, like his parents, his godfather, and Remus, how could she not have been angry at them, jealous that they had the one thing she seemed to be denied. Why couldn't the Ministry see her as a witch, why couldn't people like Rosemerta…_"why then…" _He thought, _"Can't I help feeling there is so much more to her?"_ Sleep claimed him then and he could no longer fight it.

Harry didn't awake again until his stomach pained greatly from hunger and as his eyes fluttered open he heard movement around him. He sat up slowly, his body feeling as if made of lead, and reached for his glasses.

"About time you woke up Potter, you've already missed most of your meals…" The voice that startled him out of his thoughts was cool and drawled lazily from its owner's lips.

Draco Malfoy leaned back into the pillows of the bed next to him, looking as if he had been bored for hours. Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde Slytherin and looked around as he retorted.

"If you were so worried about my meals Malfoy, why didn't you try to wake me up yourself?" His tone was not nearly as hostile as it had once been when he found himself dealing with the Slytherin, but they had not yet become anything akin to friends.

"I don't particularly care if you eat or not Potter, but considering my cousin's obvious affection for you, and her state I don't wish her to worry over you on top of everything else on her plate." The Slytherin Prince snorted and stretched his long legs on the hospital bed. There wasn't any real amount of hatred in the boy's voice, which Harry was still getting used to, but there was little warmth to be found there either. Harry's own green eyes met the steely blue gray ones of his reluctant hospital wing companion. What he saw there startled Harry; it was clear in the other boy's gaze that Draco was truly concerned about his cousin. Whether it was that Draco didn't believe he was good enough for Yamele, Harry wasn't entirely sure, but he held the Slytherin's eyes for what seemed to be hours. He saw emotion there, hidden under an ever present sneer, emotion that he had never noticed before, and what truly startled him were the striking similarities between the swirling mercury colored orbs that haunted his being and Draco's eyes. He arched an eyebrow in question as a thought floated in his brain.

"How is it that you two are cousins, if Yamele is supposedly a half breed Vampire Veela?" The question startled Draco, as his face for a moment showed an emotion akin to shock but not quite as obvious. Harry waited as noise from the direction of Madam Pomfrey's office startled them both, no one came out though and they sat in silence for a while. Harry wondered if the other boy would ever answer him, or only ignore him like so many times before.

"My mother and Yamele share a great-great-great-great grandmother in common…" The other boy's voice was quiet and Harry almost missed his statement but tilted his head and nodded in acknowledgement of the words.

"She is more my mother's cousin I suppose, but has always called her Auntie. They get along well…they'd be closer if it wasn't for my father I imagine…" Harry watched as those cold eyes focused on a spot between where Draco lay and the far wall. He didn't press the boy further and instead had resettled on the hospital bed, drawing his legs from under the blanket. They sat there for some time in easy silence.

"In the least you're not trying to hex each other's bits off…" Harry looked up to see Yamele making her way slowly over to his bed, she didn't have far to go, but the extent of her injuries obviously made it much more difficult. Harry stood and helped her walk the rest of the way, wrapping an arm gently around her waist so she would support most of her weight on him.

"Thank you Harry…" She sunk into his pillows, moving over so that Harry could sit next to her. They both fit comfortably and Draco sat up on his bed and came over to check on Yamele, much like a loving friend. Harry watched as Yamele rewarded him with a smile and squeezed his hand gently.

"Why didn't Madame Pomfrey just magically heal your wounds and bruises Yamele?" Harry pushed Yamele's hair off her shoulder gently wrapping an arm loosely around her.

"She tried; the poison from the dagger is interacting with healing magic…" Yamele sounded tired and Harry watched her, taking in the slight color that had returned to her skin, but she was still so pale. The circles under her eyes from a fitful night's sleep, the stark contrast of the cuts and bruises around her lips, down her arms, and though he couldn't see it on her side, he knew where the dagger dug in must still be fresh.

"Damien est un salaud…" Harry raised an eyebrow as Draco slipped into French as he sunk onto the bottom of the hospital bed. Yamele let out a soft chuckle, shifting to lean more into Harry as she watched her cousin.

"Oui, but it's not polite to slip into French Draco." Harry shrugged as she said that and found himself running a hand through her hair gently.

"I don't know what he said, but I have a feeling I'd agree…" Yamele tilted her head to look at him and Harry found himself lost in her amused eyes, there was a serious flicker of worry under the amusement though.

"You should, I said Damien is a bastard…attacking Yamele like a loathsome snake in the grass…" Draco's choice of words caused Harry to smirk amusedly at the Slytherin as he ranted.

"If you're done Draco…" Yamele's voice was a bit stronger than when Harry had left her with Madame Pomfrey, and he gently shifted still holding her near. Draco's rants calmed down as the Slytherin turned his full attention to his cousin.

"Things are about to get very tense over the next few days, and I'm afraid I will have to ask more of either of you than I should be entitled to." Harry felt the hairs at his nape stand in fear of those words, and it was clear Yamele had undivided attention from two of the most important people in her life.

"I have to take leave and see the elders' tomorrow night. I've asked Professor Snape to fill in for my classes, and I must ask you both to keep your eyes and ears open. There have been murmurings among the children of certain Death Eaters and with the Christmas holiday coming up soon, I'm afraid it won't be long before certain loyalties come to light." Harry's grip had tightened on her as she spoke and Yamele took a breath mostly out of need to push him slightly away. He could tell in her eyes that she did not want to, and moved to voice his thoughts.

"But you're injured Yamele…you can't possibly be expected to travel so soon after an attack…especially not…" Harry found his lips stilled by Yamele's hand, and the stern look in her eyes told him that she was not going to be talked out of her decision.

"I must go Harry. It is my duty to help them, and the matter at hand is much more delicate and important than a few injuries that with time will heal. I won't be gone long as there is little time to ensure unity of the vampires against Voldemort." Harry could see her mind was set, the swirling in her eyes was at a steady pace and her chin tilted up.

"He'll kill you if you deny an alliance to his face Yamele…" He had momentarily forgotten that they were in the hospital wing and not alone, as he reached up and cupped her cheek. He had never been so afraid, not even the times before when he thought he might die. Part of him had long ago stopped fearing death, though he wasn't entirely sure when that had happened.

"He's not brave enough to attack the main Vampire compound, no, that would be disastrous for his plans. At least for now, where he still has to hide he can't afford that kind of mistake." Draco's voice startled him for a moment as he looked at the boy watching them; there was something in Draco's look that Harry couldn't quite place.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that he must not know how close I am to either of you. So when I return Harry, and it hurts me to ask you this, you must, MUST look at me as your Professor. If it is possible to see each other in secret I will let you know, and I must ask you and Draco to resume some of your fights. Enough to cause no one to question Draco's alliance until it is too late." Harry felt his chest tighten at those words and the pained look on her face told him that she must have felt it as well.

"But Damien already knows, couldn't he tell Voldemort?" Draco voiced the same question Harry's mind screamed at that moment.

"He cannot, having been forced out of the council its secrets are not allowed to be uttered by him to anyone else. To do so, would mean forfeiting his life, and Damien is much too much of a coward to willingly do so. On the other hand, Voldemort is going to need Damien alive to ensure any of the other Vampire's collaboration, so he cannot force the information from him." Yamele sighed then and leaned back against Harry, she allowed her eyes to close slightly and they sat in silence for a while.

The House elves popped in and brought them a light dinner, and Madame Pomfrey only checked on them long enough to make sure they all ate and inform them that no one was allowed to visit them. Both Harry and Draco were grateful of this, as they knew Yamele had to leave the next morning.

The evening passed slowly as after casting a silencing charm around them they spoke freely. Though Harry wanted to beg her not to go he knew there was nothing else he could say. He knew things would be different when the morning came, not just because Yamele wouldn't be there, but also because he and Malfoy had to keep up appearances. He knew it wouldn't be too hard and yet, he didn't want to have to spare the extra energy if he could help it. There was so much more at stake now, and though he trusted Yamele he couldn't help the resentment, he once again felt like a pawn in someone else's game. He would of course do as she asked, because he knew there were more important things at stake than his relationship with her.

"I ask far too much of you Harry…I hope one day you will forgive me…" her voice lowered as she spoke, Draco had just fallen asleep in the next bed over and she did not wish to wake him.

"I know there are things I'm better off knowing, and I could sit here and tell you it didn't bother me, but we'd both know I was lying. Sometimes I feel that the amount of trust expected from me, without questioning, without answering my questions, is nearly impossible. And then I look at you, see in your eyes, realize how much you've shown me, and how much it has cost you to do so, the risk and all of it isn't lost on me Yamele. It maddens me, annoys me, makes me angry, but I still feel that I should trust you." He spoke the words without thinking, truly and honestly as they flowed into his mind; it surprised not only himself but the witch in front of him. Yamele's eyes had widened just slightly in shock but soon were filled with tears as he spoke, and realizing he had left her speechless Harry did what felt natural. He leaned in and again tasted his dark forbidden obsession, and she still tasted of the tangy blood wine.


	20. Keeping the Facade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do not claim to own him or anything else that may in fact be the thought of the lovely writer Jo Rowling is, please don't sue me. I do however own all original characters in whole or in part that appear in this story. This story is not HBP compliant, though quite a few things are taken from that book; again I own nothing except for the plot and original characters. Thank you for reading! –Gypsy Jade

**Summary:** Not fully HBP compliant. Harry starts having strange dreams and they all end the same, with unearthly silver eyes haunting him. Something is going on and for the first time in the last 10 years if not the history of Hogwarts two new teachers grace Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Chapter 20 **

**Keeping the Façade **

**Author's Note: This chapter kicked my arse…I'm not sure I like it….**

When Harry awoke the next morning, he was alone in the hospital bed. He reached for his glasses slowly, trying to remember when he had taken them off, as images from the night before flooded his drowsy mind. It took several minutes before he sat up, looking around for hide or hair of the young Professor who haunted his being so, knowing he would not find her. He did however find that he had awoken before Malfoy, who slept soundly in the bed next to his.

Harry sat in the quiet for some time, gathering his thoughts and feelings. He and Malfoy would have to go back to their arguing; Yamelé had asked them to, at least until after the Christmas holiday. It really wouldn't be too hard, as usually the two attempted to ignore each other, though Yamelé had provided a cover story for their seeming falling out. As the sun shown into the hospital wing, Harry smirked almost coldly, by breakfast the rumor would be spread.

"Time for the charade to begin Potter, sure you can pull this off?" Malfoy's voice startled him only slightly as Harry had the suspicious inkling that the blond had been awake.

"Positive Malfoy…if I don't get another chance to say it…you might have been right about your cousin, but a blast ended skrewt couldn't get me away from her now…" Harry half grinned at the blond as they both dressed back in their uniforms not another word said.

It took until the middle of breakfast for the rumor to really pick up speed and that was easily aided by the appearance of both Harry and Malfoy all bandaged up and bruised. They shared somewhat similar stories with their friends, allowing it to be overheard by just a few people. If there was nothing truer at Hogwarts, it was if you wanted a secret to spread like wildfire, attempt to keep it hidden in whispers. Disdainful glares and muttered words help further the animosity between the Slytherin and Gryffindor, aided with the sudden absence of their Defense teacher.

By noon the rumor had spread that at some point during the ball Malfoy and Potter had a row over Professor Van Houten. Theories over what could have possibly set off the fight ranged from Malfoy finding Potter snogging his cousin in the garden, to Potter's demands that Professor Van Houten break ties with her cousin for being the son of a Death Eater.

Both Harry and Draco refused to say anything when someone was bold enough to ask, which of course only fueled the ridiculous rumors. His friends tried to keep him from dwelling on Yamelé, but soon he had much more on his plate and they didn't need to help. The night after she had gone Harry had a sinking feeling at dinner, he realized that the teachers at the head table seemed a bit more serious than usual, and he noticed Professor O'Riley looked as ill as he felt. Even the Headmaster seemed more withdrawn, as he watched Professor McGonagall shoot him worried glances.

They had settled into a somewhat tense and normal routine, and it had been two days since Yamelé had left. Harry's worry had begun to eat at him, he knew something was not right, and during one of his Occlumency lessons it showed.

"You have to close your mind Potter, wearing your emotions so close to the surface will get not just you but everyone you care about killed by the Dark Lord. He will know what makes you tick, what matters most to you, and how to destroy it and by extension you. Block your mind!" Snape lectured him and Harry couldn't take it anymore, the last thing he could do was clear his mind and it didn't take long for Snape to invade it. Harry tried to fight back and what he saw alarmed him.

He found himself in a memory, one not his own, it was Hogwarts but it wasn't his Hogwarts, and there under a tree was a lanky looking teen with sallow skin and greasy looking hair.

Harry watched horrified as a younger James Potter trotted up to the teen under the tree with his friends, the Marauders, and started picking on him something savagely. He suddenly saw why Snape always said James was an arrogant prat, strutting around the school as if he owned the place. Harry caught a glimpse of his mother, the red haired Lily yelling at James and the Marauders before being pushed back out unceremoniously.

"I'm sorry Professor…" Harry had landed on his rear, the stool where he had sat lay overturned on the floor. Snape however wanted to hear nothing of his apologies and only looked even more furious.

"GET OUT!" It didn't take Harry to be told twice and he ran out of Snape's office heading back towards Gryffindor tower. Stumbling through the portrait hole he was both relieved and slightly annoyed to find his friends sitting on the couch waiting for him. Hermione, Ron and Ginny all turned to him as he came into the Common Room, he hadn't quite made up his mind over whether he wanted to talk to them or not.

"Are you okay?" Ginny stood to help him off the floor where he had landed unceremoniously.

"Yeah…I don't think I'll be taking anymore lessons with Professor Snape…" Harry sat heavily on the couch and sighed running his hand through his already messy hair.

"Something happen mate?" Ron patted him on the shoulder shifting so Hermione could sit on the armrest.

"I'm not sure…but…I'm starting to think Snape was right about my dad being an arrogant prat when they were in school." Tentatively and after swearing them to secrecy, Harry detailed what he had seen in Professor Snape's memory. His friends listened attentively and shared in his shock, but sharing what he had seen didn't make Harry feel better, his mind still drifted off to Yamelé. After they realized that he couldn't focus, Hermione and Ginny suggested that he go to bed, as they were both sure the Headmaster would want to talk to him in the morning, especially if Snape refused to teach him anymore.

Harry didn't have the energy to argue with them as he agreed, slowly making his way up to his dorm, Ron right behind him. He had a fitful night's sleep, his dreams mixed with the memories he had seen, Voldemort, and failed attempts at being able to find Yamelé.

Harry woke up groggy and in a foul mood, he had just enough will power to keep his mouth shut as he made his way to the showers to clean up and start his day. He was lucky in that he had finished getting ready before his friends and decided to take his time heading down to the Great Hall.

The castle corridors were mostly empty, as it was early enough that most of the students were still in their respective dorms. The quiet allowed Harry to try and sort his thoughts, though they all seemed to go back to Yamelé, he had a sinking feeling that something was wrong every time he thought of her.

'_Yamelé hasn't come back; she left to go back to the Vampire council and try to join them with the rogues against Voldemort's attempts to gain their alliance. She was injured when she left, so maybe it's just taking her longer to be able to make the trip, maybe something has happened to her…Snape is probably ready to kill me for seeing that memory of my dad being a right git to him…Merlin…I wish I knew what to do with all of this, the Headmaster will probably be disappointed that I've done so horribly with these Occlumency lessons. I wish I could explain it, I can try to push away some of my feelings but I can't help but feel them in the end…Maybe I should try sending Remus an owl…' _

He made it down to the Great Hall without much effort and slowly made his way over to the Gryffindor table, sitting heavily and leaning his head in his hands.

"Problem lad, you're up awfully early on a Friday no less…" Harry looked up and gave Professor O'Riley a halfhearted smile. He vaguely noted she still looked rather ill, her skin paler than normal, her freckles standing out more and dark circles forming under her eyes.

"I wasn't sleepy, figured I might as well get in a shower and get down here for breakfast. I guess I just needed a bit of quiet time…how are you Professor? You look a bit ill if you don't mind me pointing out…" Harry watched her as she gave him an almost sad smile before sitting next to him, letting out a soft sigh.

"I think I've caught a bit of a chest cold that is insisting on hanging on. How're you though lad? I imagine you're under quite a bit of stress…" She tilted her head and Harry knew she meant Yamelé, though whether she knew of the entire situation or not he couldn't be sure. He wasn't sure if the two young Professors were back on speaking terms or not.

"Nothing overly unusual I suppose, just trying to get everything on a routine…" Harry made sure to keep his voice as nonchalant as possible, not wanting to let on how worried he was.

"I see, well I'm sure everything will sort itself out…and you always have the weekend to look forward to…" Professor O'Riley excused herself as a coughing fit started and Harry watched her curiously as she walked out of the Great Hall.

The rest of his Friday was relatively mundane, with the exception of Harry's renewed vigor in Quidditch practice. By the time dinner came around, Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was sore though happy with their progress. They all sat down for dinner eagerly, freshly scrubbed after their practice and still discussing where they could improve. After the main course was served a tinkling noise brought the attention of the students to the staff table where the Headmaster stood to address them.

"I do regret having to interrupt this filling meal so well prepared by our house elves. However, some changes have taken place and it is my duty to inform you in the timeliest manner possible. First of all, I am to some degree, regretful in having to inform all of you, that there will be a few changes in our staff. Starting Monday first through fourth year Potions will be taught by Professor O'Riley, while fifth through seventh years will be taught by Professor Horace Slughorn." Dumbledore introduced the man who would be taking over the Potions classes, much to the confusion of the entire school. Students were unsure if they should be happy to hear that Professor Snape wouldn't be teaching Potions, or worried to hear what subject he WOULD be teaching.

"Due to personal reasons, Professor Yamelé Van Houten has for the time being resigned her post as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and will be replaced with our own Professor Snape. However, the silver lining is that Professor Van Houten has agreed to return and head the Dueling Club with Professors Flitwick and Vector. The Dueling Club will be opened to all students in second year and higher, though fifth through seventh years will have to prove their worth before being admitted. The clubs will meet every other week and will hold formal duels every two months. More information can be found with your respective Heads." Harry didn't hear anything past Yamelé's resignation, his mind running through all the possibilities that could lead to her resignation.

He had zoned out to the rest of the speech but the sudden silence in the Great Hall caught his attention. Looking up he realized everyone's attention was on the Great Hall doors as they opened slowly, and for a moment he forgot how to breathe.

"Sorry I'm late Headmaster…" There stood a slightly fatigued looking Yamelé Van Houten though she gave most of the students a very small smile. Harry wanted to run to her and check her over himself, feeling once again as if it were all a dream, but he simply couldn't. Instead he watched as she started towards the head table, halfway there she was met with her cousin. Harry watched jealous that Draco could do what he could not.

Draco wrapped his arms around Yamelé tightly clearly relieved that his cousin was back, they had gone into French at some point and Harry tried hard to hide his dejection at the sight. Harry clenched his fists tight under the table and shifted his gaze down to his half eaten dinner, glaring at the potatoes as if it were entirely their fault. He looked up as she passed by his table, and for a moment his eyes met hers and though he saw the fatigue he also saw that she seemed relieved to see him. In that moment he made up his mind as he watched her make her way up to the staff table where he watched Professor O'Riley almost break down in tears as the two hugged.

Harry could be found in the common room of Gryffindor tower after they had been dismissed. He and Ron had started a game of exploding snap when Hermione and Ginny made their way over.

"She looked a bit haggard; I wonder how it all went." Ginny plopped down on the seat next to Harry and watched the game closely as she wanted to play next. Harry shrugged but kept his mouth shut, while he knew he could trust his friends, they were in the Common Room and he still had to keep up the façade. They played until Harry lost; letting Ginny take over his place he slipped back into his room. He sat on his bed for a few minutes waiting to see if anyone would come after him. Not hearing anyone, he opened his trunk and rummaged around for his invisibility cloak, finding it he turned around startled at hearing the door to his dorm room open.

"I thought you might go see her…just please be careful Harry…" Hermione's voice was gentle as she spoke and she offered him a small smile, a thought crossed Harry's mind suddenly.

"Hermione…did you figure out what Yamelé is?" Harry had noted that Hermione's attitude toward their teacher had altered slightly. She had always liked her, but it seemed that now Hermione saw Yamelé as more than just their teacher.

"Yes, a witch, now get going Harry before someone else comes up here…" Hermione gave him a slight smile and helped him set his bed so it looked like he had gone to sleep.

Hermione stayed until he wrapped the invisibility cloak around himself and aided him in getting out of the common room, under the pretense of checking the 7th floor corridor to make sure no Gryffindors would get caught so close to curfew.

Harry made his way down to the stairs carefully avoiding anyone on the Marauders map. He sought out Yamelé's dot and found her on her way to her rooms seemingly from her office, unfortunately he also noticed Professor Snape's dot between his current position and hers. To get to her he would have to take a few detours to avoid the Prefects and especially Professor Snape. It took about 20 minutes to get down to Yamelé's quarters.

As he came upon the familiar portrait he breathed a soft sigh at its sight, before he had a chance to knock the portrait swung forward. He startled a moment and stepped back as he saw Yamelé look out of the entrance as if searching for something or someone. For a moment it seemed she was looking straight at him but before he could speak up he heard another voice.

"Professor Van Houten…is something the matter?" Harry's heart raced in his chest as he looked to his right to see Snape approaching them. Though he was out of sight under his cloak it was no less dangerous.

"Not at all Professor Snape, I'm just looking for Casper my cat he had been following me earlier but must have gotten distracted… What brings you down my corridor?" Harry watched as Yamelé stepped out of the entrance to her rooms, leaving the portrait open as she spoke to Snape. He was sure he could slip inside unnoticed; he would just have to do so quietly while they spoke, careful of not catching the cloak on the entrance.

"I thought I saw something moving this way and came to check that it was not a lost _student_ out of bed so near curfew." Snape's voice was much colder than it had been the last time Harry had seen the older man in Yamelé's presence, and for a moment he glared in his direction.

"I highly doubt any student would wander down this part of the castle for any reason _Professor_ perhaps you simply caught glimpse of Casper?" Yamelé's voice carried a bit of an edge that caught Harry's attention, causing him to stop right before the portrait entrance.

"If that were true _Miss_ Van Houten then should we not have caught sight of your cat by now?" Harry wasn't sure what was going on but he certainly did not like the tone the slimy git was using with Yamelé. Before he could do anything stupid though another noise caught everyone's attention, as if waiting for a cue Yamelé's calico cat, Casper mewed loudly, stepping out of the shadows behind where Harry had stood moments before. Though he couldn't see it he was sure from the scowl on Snape's face that Yamelé was smirking at him. Knowing he had already pushed his luck by lingering so much at the entrance, Harry took the moment when Yamelé bent down to pick up her cat to step through the open portrait hole.

He could no longer hear their conversation but he didn't mind as he walked quickly away from the entrance and deeper into Yamelé's common room. He wasn't sure if Snape would come in with her or not, though he highly doubted she would invite him in after the cold manner they addressed each other before, but he stood near the couch still under the invisibility cloak.

A few moments later he watched Yamelé walk in holding Casper in her arms, she didn't speak as she set the cat down. Casper sat on the back of the couch looking at Harry directly and mewing gently. For her part Yamelé simply walked over and stopped in front of Harry, her hand reaching out to pull off his cloak.

Harry was sure he could hear his heartbeat in his ears, and as he opened his mouth to speak a soft finger stopped him.

Yamelé didn't say a word; she took one hand in his, entwining their fingers as she pointed to the portrait hole, Snape's steps could be heard outside, still searching for whatever it was he thought he had seen.

Harry didn't need words; he simply did what he had been denied in the Great Hall. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Yamelé closer to him, waiting in that embrace until neither could hear Snape's footsteps.

"Harry…" Yamelé pulled back slightly and gave him a slight smile, a soft blush creeping along her cheeks. He couldn't help but smile back at the sight, Merlin he had missed her.

"Thank Merlin you're alright Yamelé…I was worried…we all were…What happened?" He watched as she sighed softly pulling him towards the couch before answering him. They sat side by side before she spoke again.

"What was expected happened; there was a lot of talking, deal making, and documents to file. I'm sorry I worried you Harry…it was not my intention, I couldn't risk sending word back both…I'm fine though, and things will work out." She gave him a smile and brought a hand up to his cheek gently.

Harry did note that she seemed to look a bit better than he had seen her when she walked into the Great Hall. She looked as if she had regained a bit of her healthy color, though the faint scars from the fight were still visible, as were dark circles under her eyes.

"How are you feeling? How are your wounds?" He could see that her lip was healing well, but he was more concerned about the knife wound she had sustained to her side.

"They're healing, _Circe _Harry you sound like Poppy…" Yamelé laughed lightly and she pulled her hand back, leaning on her knees slightly. In this position her shirt rode up in the back, exposing part of the small of her back. As he had seen before, small tattoo like swirls adorned her skin there.

"That was a nasty knife wound Yamelé…I'm supposed to worry about you…" Harry half smirked running his hand along her back; he was ecstatic she had allowed him to stay.

"Oh are you? And why is that Harry?" He had missed her mischievous look more than he realized and was glad to see it now.

"Oh are you not still my official unofficial girlfriend?" Yamelé's smile was met with a blush though he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm worried it might be too dangerous if anyone finds out Harry…especially now that a group of rogues has denied Voldemort's offers. There was already some small amount of talk, and I don't want to put you in any more danger…" She sighed as she spoke, running a hand through her dark hair, the blonde streaks turning a slight blue.

"Yamelé look at me…I really don't think dating you is going to add to Voldemort's desire to kill me…he may hate me more, and frankly I should be worried about you. He'd go after you to get to me, not the other way around…" Harry winced slightly knowing what he said was true, but not being able to fight the desire to be with her as much as he could be.

"I'm sure neither of us is on his favorites list, I suppose we could just…take our time and figure out what to do…" Harry could hear the hesitation in her voice, but he also knew she didn't want to end everything right now.

"For now we're safe, let's just…take one day at a time…" Harry ran his hand through her hair as she turned to look at him.

"When did you get so wise Harry?" Yamelé awarded him with a smile and leaned in to kiss his cheek; Harry felt a rush to his senses and became bold once again. Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned back against the arm of the couch, lying down with her.

"Don't know about wise, sometimes things just happen…" She laughed but didn't resist him. They lay like that for a while, Harry holding her gently, his hands in her hair, slowly running through her silky locks, neither saying anything.

"Outside these walls, in the corridors, you need to train your reactions Harry…Voldemort will eventually learn who I am, but he does not need to know who I am to you, yet. We will have to be careful with how we interact…but for now…" Yamelé repositioned herself, and lay with her head on Harry's chest, ear to his heart.

"Welcome back Yamelé…" Harry's voice was soft as he laid his chin on her head, wishing for the moment to extend forever.


End file.
